Timeless
by causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy
Summary: Soul mates. That's what everyone called them, when they were younger everyone would say they would end up married. Well that was in the past, now Austin and Ally have gone there separate ways and are now both in there final year of high school. Suddenly the two are brought back together when Ally has to live with the Moons for a year! What will happen? Are they really soul mates?
1. Chapter 1-Moving

**So guess who's back? This is my new story! Please check it out! And I really hope that you like it! I'll try to post another chapter or even another tonight! I hope you like it and please review! :) also I hope you had a great start to your week :))**

Ally's P.O.V

The summer was almost over and senior year was about to begin, wow I couldn't believe it. I just want to make this year count somehow. "Ally sweetie dinner's ready!" My dad Lester yelled. "Coming!" I yelled back closing my songbook and walking downstairs. We dished up our dinner and went out on the front porch, "wow it's so beautiful out" I said. "It sure is, hey Ally honey I need to talk to you about something" Lester said, "what is it?" I said nervously. "Well you see I need to move to California until next June. I got given an offer at a music company that I can't turn down. It would really help us offord for you to go to college next year. I don't want you to move with me and have to start all over again, I remember my senior year and it's one that you want to have all your old friends with. I'll be back in time for your graduation" Lester said. I dropped my fork, I mean he's been gone before but for ten months? "Well I mean I guess I'm just a bit shocked that you're leaving" I said. "I know honey, and we can email and skype but I have to take the job" Lester said, "I know" I sighed. For the rest of dinner we talked about what his job was, he was going to work as the manager at a high paying music school. We were washing the dishes when it suddenly occurred to me, where would I stay? At home? With Trish? With relatives? "Dad? Who am I staying with?" I asked as I grabbed a plate and began to wipe it down. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you! You remeber my best friend Mike? Mike Moon, well you are staying with the Moons. You remeber Austin don't you?" Lester asked me. I gasped as he said his name, I even dropped the plate. CRASH. "Ally!" Lester said jumping back. "S-sorry dad, I just haven't seen them in such a long time. Are you sure I can't stay with someone else?" I asked, I mean wow. I haven't seen Austin in such a long time.

Flashback

(Austin and Ally age: 15)

"So this is your fiftieth job!" I asked Trish as she took my plates, "well yeah I mean I don't like working but I want a car. My swift is almost over so wait for me outside ok?" Trish said as she walked into the restaurant's kitchen. Wow I can't believe she's had that many jobs. I finished my espresso and walked over to the trash and threw it in, then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I quickly turned around and saw a familiar face, Austin Moon. He was a lot taller than last time I saw him. He also looked a bit built but not a ton, he's blonde hair draped over his face and his chocolate brown eyes looked down at me. Wow he got cute! Wait no stop it Ally, you haven't seen this guy in ages. "Um hey Ally" Austin said smiling at me. "Oh um hey! How are you?" I said trying to start conversation. "I'm pretty good how are you?" Austin asked, "great! Well um.. I should uh go, I have a friend waiting so um bye!" I said quickly walking away. God why do I have to be so awkward right before I out the door I looked back and saw Austin was still looking at me, once he saw that I caught him he looked down and scratched the back of his neck. I blushed a little, was he nervous? Huh I guess I'll never know, and with that I walked out.

"I know it's been a while honey but you two used to be unstoppable when you were younger! You were best friends, I bet you can become great friends again" Lester said helping me pick up the plate. "Yeah I guess" I said. "Well you should start packing!" Lester said. Wait, WHAT! "What! Why so quickly?" I asked standing up. "Well my flight is late tomorrow night and Mike and Mimi want you over for dinner, so you're going over there tomorrow evening" Lester said. I sighed wow this is all happening so quickly. I went up into my room and pulled out two big suitcases, one pink and the other red. I then grabbed my phone and called Trish.

**Trish=bold** _Ally=Italics_

_Hey Trish_

**Hey Ally! Watsup?**

_Well my dad just told me that I'm going to be living with the Moon's for all of senior year._

**Oh my god really! Wait does that mean you're going to be living with Austin?**

_The one and only Austin Moon_

**This is huge! I told you so! You two are soul mates! And this is fate bringing you guys together!**

_Very funny Trish, I haven't seen him in years! This is just our dads bringing us together, and not everyone thinks that we are soulmates._

_**Yes everyone does, even your parents!**_

_No they don't!_

**Yes they do!**

_Ugh you're not going to let it go are you?_

**Nope! I also was at school today for this senior thing, which young lady you missed! You left me there to die, but it was boring so you didn't miss much. But I saw Austin there, he transferred. He's made a lot of friends already I can tell he's gonna be popular, and he is also really, really hot! Except he's already dating Cassidy**

God I hate Cassidy, we act nice to each other but she is just so fake!

_Oh wow! I bet he's not that hot and wow he's already taken? I mean not that I care but still._

**He is trust me. And I bet he'll fall for you and dump Cassidy**

_Trish I don't want to date him! I just want to be friends! Or at least become friends again_

**Whatever you say Ally**

_Sorry I need to pack but I'll call you tomorrow!_

**Byeee!**

_Bye!_

And with that I hung up. I thought back to when Austin and I were best friends

_Flashback_

_(Austin and Ally age: eight)_

_"Austin! It's dark out!" I said clinging onto his shirt. "It's ok Ally, you're safe with me!" Austin said as we walked over to his playground. There were little fireflies flying about. I was swinging on the swing, up and down. "Ally look at me!" Austin said as he spun around on his swing going back and forth, he was going faster and faster. "Austin watch-opf!" I said then Austin ran into my swing and I fly off. "Ow!" I said rubbing my arm I looked over at Austin who was motionless on the ground. "Austin!" I yelled running over to him. I shook his head up no resound, there was a small bump and a few cuts. "Austin!" I said. No luck. I ran back into the house, "Mimi! Mimi! Austin's hurt!" I said tears running down my cheeks, Mimi told me to wait in the house. She brought Austin back in and placed peas on his head. "Ally honey I'm going to take Austin upstairs, I called your dad and he's on his way. It's been a long day and you two kids should get some rest" Mimi said with a warm smile. "Is Austin going to be ok?" I asked looking at Austin who was beging to wak up. "Oh he'll be fine, don't worry about him" Mimi said. "Ally?" Austin asked looking up at me. "Austin! You're ok!" I said giving Austin a bone crushing hug. "Can't breathe." Austin said. "Oh oops sorry" I said backing away. "No it's ok. I like your hugs" Austin said._

Let me let you in on a bit of history, Austin and I met when we were four and became best friends. When I was seven I had a crush on him, but no one counts those. We were best friends until we were about ten, then we started to fade. We didn't try to stop being friends it just happened. Our dads still stayed in touch and we got each others christmas cards. All of my friends told me we were soul mates, someone even tried to set us up on a date! We aren't soulmates though, right? I've seen him here and there and every christmas eve but we don't say much. I just don't know what to say! I hope we can become friends again. I then spent the rest of the night packing and getting ready to live with Austin Moon.

**So I hope you like it! Please review! Ally's going to see Austin in the next chapter! I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit slow and short but I needed to put in some details, anywho I hope you liked it and please review! **


	2. Chapter 2- and we meet again

**Hey guys! So here is the next chapter I hope you like it! I hope it isn't took short but I had to give up the computer :( I hope you like it and pretty please review! **

Austin's P.O.V

Wow, I can't believe Ally's coming to live with me! I haven't seen her in what? Five or seven years! I didn't try to fade away from her but I guess we just did. People keep on telling me she's my soul mate, yeah I don't think so. I mean I just want to be her friend again! I was wearing sweatpants and a baggy tank-top, I had just finished my workout. My parent's told me Ally goes to my school, that might be fun! I already have made a lot of friends and have a girlfriend, she is great and all but a bit too hmm I don't know I guess clingy? Oh well I bet I'll get used to it. I suddenly hear the doorbell, 'DING DONG' "Austin honey go get the door" Mimi yelled. "Ok!" I said back. I jogged down the stairs and opened the front door, and there before me stood Ally. Wow. She had gotten a bit taller and her hair was now ombre, she was wearing a white with pink roses summertime dress. Her eyes were still beautiful and a unique hazel color. The dress hugged her in all the right places, my eyes wandered up and down her body, I found myself drooling all over her. She was gorgeous hot and sexy and all in one! "Hey Austin!" Lester said snapping me out of my trance. "Oh um hey!" I said, god keep it together Moon! Don't think like that! I scolded myself. I looked over at Ally who was blushing. "Hey Ally" I said, "hey" Ally replied, our eyes locked for a second. "Lester!" Mike said giving him and hug. "Ally! Oh my goodness! You're so beautiful! Austin! Go get changed right now!" Mimi said smiling but sending me the 'do-it-now-or-else-i'll-kill-you' look. I bolted up, I grabbed some brown shorts and a yellow tank top. I fixed my hair and spritz myself with my favorite collagen, a guy can look good for his own good right? Not to impress anyone that's for sure! Wait hold up, you just saw Ally! Let's just become friends! I told myself. I walked downstairs and saw our parents talking and Ally looking at the photos, I crept up behind her and tap her on the shoulder, "ah!" Ally said turning around and then smiling at me. "Oh hey Austin" Ally said. "I totally scared you, you should've seen your face" I said laughing. "Oh hush" Ally said slapping my arms then quickly looking to see how rock hard it was. I laughed, "you like what you see?" I said coackily. "Don't get cocky Moon" Ally said laughing at me. "So are you excited to go to Marino high?" Ally asked me. "I guess, I've already made a lot of friends. One of them lived on this block actually! Dallas I think that's what his name is" I said, I then saw Ally's face turn sour. "Do you not like him?" I asked, "well you see we dated and then he cheated, I ended it. And now he wants to get back together" Ally said flatly. "What a jerk! Who is their right mind would cheat on an amazing girl like you?" I asked, "oh stop you're making me blush" Ally said, her cheeks now pink. "I don't have to be friends with him ya know" I said. "No, I want you to have friends" Ally said laughing. We sat down and ate we continued to talk and laugh, just like we were friends again. Perfect. "Austin go show Ally her room!" Mimi said I nodded and led Ally up to her room. "Oh my god! I remember this room! You're parents never let us in it!" Ally said. "I remember too, but we went in anyway. But it's now you're room!" Austin said. He placed my bags down, "you know you didn't have to carry my bags" Ally said. "I know but I wanted to" I said smiling. "Hey Ally" I said, "yeah?" Ally said. "Well are we friends?" I asked a bit worried for the answer. "If you want to be, I mean I would love to be friends again" Ally said looking down. "I would love to be friends again" I said smiling. "Then it's settled we are friends again" Ally said with a smile, then I hugged her.

Ally's P.O.V

Well Trish wasn't wrong, Austin was hot. When I walked in I thought he might of been checking me out, but I doubt it. We were talking then Austin hugged me. I was a bit shocked at first but then hugged him back. "So I heard that you're going out with Cassidy?" I said. "Oh um yeah, I mean it isn't anything too serious we've been going out all summer. I like her though but she seems a bit" Austin said, I couldn't help but cut in. "Fake?" I said. "Well I guess you could call her that, but in the best way" I said smiling. I really liked Cassidy. "Well as long as you're happy I'm happy" Ally said. "Now what about you a gorgeous girl like you can't possibly be single" Austin said looking at me, this made me blush I laughed and said "well I'm single hate to break it to you. I've had about two boyfriends and they were both pretty serious so I haven't had many" I said quietly. "Well that's still some people, I've only had short relationships none have lasted more than six months" Austin said. We then looked at each other, I began to get lost in his chocolate eyes when I heard "ALLY! I'm leaving now" Lester yelled which caused us both to jump. "Um-I'm gonna head down" I said awkwardly. As I walked down the stairs I thought, did Austin and I just have a moment? "Bye sweety I love you, I'll email and text and skype you" Lester said. "I get it dad, you'll stay in contact with me" I said laughing and giving him a tight hug. He kissed my head and walked out. "Wow! It's already ten! You guys should got to sleep! School starts on Monday" Mimi said. I nodded and walked into my room and got changed into some short-shorts and a tank-top. I was brushing my teeth when the door opened. There Austin stood in shorts and no top. No top. I tried to keep my eyes away because I knew if I looked I wouldn't be able to stop. "Sorry but we have to share a bathroom" Austin said grabbing his toothbrush. "Itsok" I said with a toothbrush in my mouth. I then mentally face palmed myself. Austin chuckled and said "sorry Als but I don't speak toothbrush" Austin said I looked at him and laughed. Then my eyes wondered, he has a freaking six pack. God this is going to be a long ten months. I finished and walked into my room, I grabbed my songbook and began to sing.

You always break my fall like a parachute

When you're holding me so well it's like I barely breathe

I then heard clapping and I quickly turned around and saw Austin propped up against the door frame. "Did you hear that?" I asked, "Yep. And it was amazing! You're voice is amazing! Did you write that?" Austin asked coming over to my bed. "Yeah, but I don't sing for people. The only reason why you heard me was because you were spying" I said glaring at him. Austin put his hands up in defense. "Hey now, I was minding my own business when I suddenly heard and amazing voice!" Austin said. "Well thank you, but you should head to bed. It's getting late" I said looking at the clock which now read eleven o'clock. "Ok fine, oo I know what we should do tomorrow! Let's go to the pool! It's suppose to be really hot so it will be the perfect way to cool off" Austin said with a smile. "Alright, sounds like fun, but why not the beach?" I asked. "We'll do the pool tomorrow because tomorrows a saturday and I know the beach will be super crowded so we can have it to ourselves. And then on sunday we'll go to the beach to wrap up summer" Austin said with a smile. "Well it sounds like someone's got a plan" I said jokingly. "I sure do!" Austin said jumping off the bed and began to walk up but stopped at the door frame. "Goodnight Ally" Austin said looking straight at me. "Goodnight Austin" I said, Austin smiled and closed my door. I quickly faded away into a deep sleep, thinking about the plans we had for tomorrow.

**Yay! Austin and Ally are friends again! Well they both think the other is attractive :) so we'll see what happens! I will update soon! I hope you liked it and please review! **


	3. Chapter 3-Ending summer

**So sorry! I know I took a while to update! So sorry! I'm so glad that you guys like the story so far! I really hope you like this chapter! Please review! Enjoy reading! **

Ally's P.O.V

I was sleeping when I suddenly felt someone jump on my bed. "Ally! Get up!" Austin said, "ugh five more minutes" I said waving my hands trying to get him to leave. "Ally!" Austin said then he did something unexpected. Austin lifted me up and shook me, "ah ah ah! Ok! OK! I'm awake! You didn't have to shake me to death!" I said as Austin put me down. "Sorry but hey now you're awake! Get changed for the pool and come down in five minutes!" Austin said leaving my room. What! Five minutes! That's not enough time at all! I quickly grabbed my bag and searched for a swim suit, oh no. I grabbed the (very relieving) red bikini, oh great. I wore a yellow tank top and some jean shorts. "Here I made you some pancakes" Austin said as I walked over to the kitchen table. "Oh wow, thanks!" I said beginning to eat them, I looked up and saw Austin covering his stack. "Well someone's hungry" I said. Austin looked up at me and shrugged then continued to eat. We finished and got into Austin's car. "So tell my Ally, what's happened in the past seven years?" Austin asked me. "You want me to tell you? That might take a while" I said, I have had quite a few crazy years. "Hey you're living with me for ten months I think I have time to spare" Austin said chuckling. "Well I'll tell you later, because we're here" I said as we pulled up to the pool. We walked in and it wasn't empty but it wasn't full. "Here let's get some chairs by the side of the pool" Austin said dropping our stuff. I saw some guys from my school walking over and waving to Austin, Austin looked at them, then me. I rolled my eyes and said "go on. I'll be here you need to make friends that aren't me" I said smiling. "But you'll always be my favorite" Austin said smiling at me and walking over. Now it wasn't that I didn't like those guys, but they were all just so cocky and I tried to steer away from them. I was sitting at the side of the pool and I began to get hot. Well here goes nothing, I slipped off my shorts and my tank top, I sat down and tried to tan. I was reading my book when I felt some shadows come over me. I looked up saw the same guys were all talking with Austin with their backs to me. I quietly listened, "I can't believe you scored Cassidy! She's so hot!" One of the guys said. "Yeah I guess, but I doubt it will be that long of a relationship, I mean she's great and all but I might have-" Austin was saying when I got up not wanting to hear anymore of this. I don't know I guess I was jealous? Wait Ally stop! You can't do this! "Um excuse me" I said trying to squeeze by. I turned around and saw all the guys looking me, up and down even Austin. Oh god Austin, without his shirt. God. I suddenly felt very self-conscious. "Whoah, Dawson when did you get hot?" One of the guys asked. I saw Austin then glare at him. I coughed. "Well I was going to go swim Au-" I began but was cut off with being pushed into the water with Austin, his arm wrapped around my waist as soon as we hit the water it felt nice and refreshing. I rose back up for air, Austin looked at me worried. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Austin said looking at me. I laughed "Austin I only feel a few feet, I'm fine" I said. Austin looked at me still worried but then laughed as well, "I know I was just worried" Austin said looking at me, this made me blush. I then got an idea. I suddenly splashed Austin in the face, "oh you're gonna get it!" Austin said. I dove under the water and began to swim. I thought I was far enough and I needed air, "Ah!" I said coming up for air. I looked up and saw Trish and some red head, I think his name is Dez? "Hey Ally! Can we join you?" Trish asked. "Yeah have you seen-" I began but then screamed as I felt myself rise and hands were on my thighs. I looked down and saw Austin had put me on my shoulder. "You better not drop me!" I said. Austin just smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. I then saw Dez and Trish jump in the pool, it was now just us in the pool since it was about six. "Oo water gun fight!" Trish said. SHe climbed on Dez's back and we sprayed each other and played marco polo. It was soon nine. "Ok well guys we're heading out! I'll call you tomorrow Ally!" Trish said waving at me. "Bye!" I said. I looked down at Austin who was still holding me. "You can put me down you know, I bet you're tired" I said looking down at him. Austin looked up at me "alright" Austin said and slowly slide me down. Austin's arms were tightly gripped on my hips and moving up as he lower me, not wanting to drop me. He could have easily dropped me but he didn't, not that I'm complaining. I felt my legs suddenly in the cold water, sending shivers up and down my spine. But it wasn't the cold water that was doing that, I realized I was suddenly very close to Austin, face to face. His hands were on my waist and my arms were on his shoulders. Our faces were so close, I should pull away but I didn't. I suddenly wanted to mash my lips against his when suddenly we heard someone yell, "hey you kids! You need to get outta here! There's a thunderstorm headed this way! We're closing the pool early!" A man who looked about fifty yelled. Austin pulled away, I missed his warmth wait WHAT! Stop it now! "We need to get going" Austin said with a smile. We quickly dried off and ran to the car, the sound we got in, it began to downpour. "Oh god!" I said. "Good thing we left when we did" Austin chuckled, I smiled and we quickly drove home. We parked the car outside of his house and ran. Austin was already inside when I slipped on a step and fell. "Ow!" I said grabbing my knee, I looked at it bleeding. Great. I tried to stand but my leg hurt. I clutched onto the railing. "Ow. Ow. Ow" I said as I limped up, it was pouring. "Austin!" I yelled doubting he would hear me but it was worth a shot right? "Ally!" Austin said running out, wow he heard me. "Oh god you're bleeding! Here let me help you in" Austin said said picking me up and bringing me inside. "Here" Austin said draping a blanket around me. "Austin I'm fine really my knee just hurts a little" I said trying to get up but failing back into his arms. "No, you need to get that cleaned up, I think you may just have a bad bruise along with that nasty cut of yours. Stay here I'm going to be right back" Austin said running up the stairs. I sat thinking back to the pool, that was just heat of the moment? I mean he has a girlfriend, and you don't like him! But his eyes-NO! You don't like him! Austin came back down with some rubbing alcohol and some bandages, "sorry but this might hurt a little, I'll try to make it the least painful" Austin said looking at me. I nodded, Austin took a cloth with rubbing alcohol and placed it on my cut. Ouch that stings! I squinted trying to swallow the pain, "sorry Als, but this helps it not get infected" Austin said in a caring voice. I know his right. Austin placed the bandage over my cut and said "all done! You'll be better in no time!" Austin said. "Well thank you very much Dr. Moon" I said joking. "Well we should head to bed, cause don't forget beach tomorrow!" Austin said smiling. "Someone's excited" I said getting up and begin to walk up the stairs. "Of course I am! And it's the last day of summer to" Austin said bummed out. "Hey people are say that senior years suppose to be one of the best years" I said trying to cheer him up. "Well I hope you're right" Austin said walking into his room. "I know I am!" I said pretending like I had just won something. "Oh Ally, goodnight sleep well" Austin said. "You too" I said right before Austin walked into his room I said "Austin wait" and I walked towards him and gave him a hug. Austin wrapped his hands around me and I buried my head in his neck. I pulled away and Austin asked, "now what was that for?" Austin asked me. "Just for today, being so nice and giving me a fun day. I haven't had one of those in a long time" I said, "well the pleasure was all mine" Austin said bowing. "Go to sleep!" Mimi yelled from down the hall. "Ok, well goodnight Austin" I whispered and walked back into my room. I got changed and got into bed. Falling asleep with a smile on my face.

***that morning***

Austin's P.O.V

Wow, I can't believe it was the last day of summer, I was waiting for Ally in my car while she was grabbing 'last minute things'. I was thinking back to yesterday, I mean I don't like her. I don't. I can't! I have a girlfriend! She's great! I mean so is Ally, Ally's perfect but besides the point. Ally's just a friend, friend, friend, FRIEND! I kept telling myself. "Earth to Austin?" Ally said, I looked over and she was sitting in the seat next to me. "I thought you were just going to be zoned out forever" Ally said laughing which caused me to laugh. "So we're going to the boardwalk, the first half of the day we'll be on the beach and the other on the boardwalk" I said. "Oo! I've never been to a boardwalk before!" Ally said. "How in the world is that? We live in the same neighborhood but you've never been! It's close to my house" I said, "well the furthest I would go would be your house" Ally said shyly. I smiled then parked, "You ready!" I said getting out of the car. Ally looked in awe. And I couldn't help but smile at her. "Let's go!" Ally said grabbing my hand and dragging me over to the beach, "whoa there" I said. We placed our stuff down and got into our bathing suits. I couldn't help but stare at Ally she was in a yellow bikini that showed off her amazing legs, curves, everything. Once Ally looked my way I quickly turned my head away. I then ran up behind Ally and picked her up bridal style, "Austin NO! Put me down!" Ally yelled kicking, trying to escape. "Umm yeaa-no!" I said getting into the cool ocean water. "Austin don't you-" Ally began but I then dropped her. I waited for her to come up, nothing. Oh god. Where was she? I began to look around when I felt a body pounce on my back knocking me into the water. Once I came up I turned to see Ally laughing. "Payback mister" Ally said laughing. "Oh you just messed with the wrong guy Dawson" I said running after Ally and she squealed and ran out of the water, we chased each other up and down the beach and played frisbee, and tanned. Well I did at least, Ally just a little. "Well it's already four so let's go to the boardwalk!" Ally said grabbing her things, "I'm going to go change, you should too. Unless you want to go like that" Ally said gesturing to my body. "Well the girls couldn't keep their hands off of me" I said smirking, "in you're dreams" Ally said laughing walking away. I got changed too, I got into some shorts and a tank, I put our stuff back in the car and waited for Ally, she walked out. Her hair was still wet she was in white shorts and a pink flowy shirt. "Ready?" I asked as we walked. "Yes!" Ally said beginning to run over to the boardwalk, I had to run after her. Man that girl is small but she is freaking fast. I finally caught up with her out of breath while Ally squealed looking at everything. "Come on" I said, we walked in and went on the bumper cars, then to a few games. "Aww it's a cute little bear!" Ally pointed. "Hmm" I said walking over to the game handing the guy five dollars, I was given five balls. Swish, miss. Come on. Swish, miss. Swish miss, ugh come on! Swish miss, for crying out loud! I was so close. Swish, knocked over. A accomplished smile came over my face the guy gave me the bear and I walked over to Ally. "Oh my god! you actually won it?" Ally said grabbing the bear. "Thank you so much!" Ally said giving me a hug. Then I heard someone say my name, "Austin?" Cassidy said.

Ally's P.O.V

Austin won me a bear I hugged him when I heard Cassidy's voice. Great. "Hey babe" Austin said walking over to Cassidy giving her a kiss. I shouldn't be bugged! Totally. "What are you doing here with Ally?" Cassidy said giving me a glare. "We were spending our last day of summer together" Austin said like it was nothing. "But what about spending it with me!" Cassidy said stamping her foot. "Here um babe, let's go on the ferris wheel and then we'll meet up with Ally afterwards" Austin said sending me an apologetic look. Austin quickly walked over to me, "so sorry! I'll be back soon here take my wallet but whatever you want" Austin said. "Austin! I'm not going to go spend all of your money!" I said trying to give him back his wallet. "No. It's the least I can do" Austin said and walking off with Cassidy. Why should I care about them, I don't like him! I went over to the food stand and got some fries and a burger. I found a chair that was on the edge looking over the sea, the sun was just setting it was so beautiful. I finished so now I was just waiting for Austin and Cassidy to come back, when I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. My breath stopped. I turned around, "Dallas" I said swallowing nervously. "Hey babe" Dallas said trying to touch my face but I slapped his hand away. "Dallas, we're not dating anymore" I said trying to get up. "But you wish we were!" Dallas said. I rolled my eyes crossing my arms over my chest, "as if! Only if the dream was a nightmare" I said. "You know I don't need you I already have a way hotter girlfriend" Dallas said knowing that would get to me. "You mean the girl you cheated on me with? Yeah that one?" I asked glaring at him. "Yeah that one" Dallas said cokcily. I swear that boy's ego is the size of the united states. "Well then why aren't you with her? I asked. "Because I may have a girlfriend but doesn't mean that I still don't want to get back together" Dallas said taking a step closer to me. "Ok I've had enough! In a year we'll be out of highschool and I'll never have to see you again so please get out of me way" I said starting to walk away but then Dallas grabbed my arm, tight. "OW! That hurts!" I said trying to break free, "what's going on here?" Austin said, he was glaring at Dallas. Thank god he showed up. "Oh nothing dude just saying hi to Ally" Dallas said letting me go and walking away, I threw daggers at the back of his head. Austin walked over to me and looked over my arm, "does it hurt?" Austin said lightly touching it but I winched. "Not that much, thanks for cutting in by the way" I said smiling at him. I looked around and saw no one else was with him "where's Cassidy?" I asked. "She had to leave" Austin said. "Want to go on one more ride before we go home?" I asked. "Of course!" Austin said his eyes lighting up like a little kids on christmas day. "Let's go on the spinning teacups!" I said walking over seeing the line wasn't too long. "Alright but just to warn you I'm a pretty crazy spinner" Austin said flexing his muscles. I laughed and we hopped into a yellow teacup. We started to move, Austin began to spin up around, faster and faster and faster. I tried to grab onto the wheel but he was spinning us too fast. I was just laughing as Austin spun us. The ride stopped and I wobbled out, on a scale of one to ten on how dizzy I was. I was a twenty. I tried walking but the sky seems to be on my feet and the ground was spinning I began to fall when I felt Austin catch me. "You weren't kidding about being a crazy spinner" I said as we walked over to a bench. "Yeah sorry I got a bit carried away" Austin said looking down. "Hey it looked like you were having the time of your life and that's all that matters" I said looking at Austin I the say a clock it read nine-thirty. "We should head back, school starts tomorrow" I said standing up we walked back to the car. I could hear the sounds of the waves crashing down. We were driving home when Austin said "thanks Ally" now I was confused. "For what?" I asked. "For giving me the best last day of summer" Austin said smiling at me. "You're welcome and you gave one to me, well minus Dallas" I said getting out of the car. "What was up with him?" Austin said as we walked in. "Oh hey kids! Did you have fun at the boardwalk?" Mimi asked. "Yes!" Austin and both said. "Well you guys should get to bed" Mimi said. We both nodded, "goodnight Mimi" I said. "Goodnight!" Mimi said as we walked upstairs. "So you never finished, what was the whole Dallas thing about?" Austin asked me. "He just wants me back but he is happy in his relationship his such a pig. I just brush him off, you have nothing to worry about" I said. Austin looked at me then my arm, "well if he ever lays a finger on you tell me ok?" Austin said, I laughed and nodded. "I'm gonna go take a shower, I'm all salty" I said walking into the bathroom. I let the warm water wash over my body thinking to myself. Tomorrow I'm a senior, let's make it count. I got out and got changed into my pajamas, I walked back into the bathroom and saw Austin standing there, wet, with just a towel over his waist. "Oh god! Sorry!" I said quickly running out and shutting the door. God why do I have to be so awkward! I walked back in and saw Austin was now fully clothed I let out a sigh of relief. I grabbed my toothbrush and said "sorry about walking in, I should've knocked" I said looking down. "Don't worry about it Alls, it's fine" Austin said smiling at me. "Ok good" I said before brushing my teeth. I finished and looked at the clock, ten. Ugh I have to get up at six tomorrow, great. "Goodnight Austin! Sleep well" I said looking at Austin. "You too, you ready to start school again?" Austin asked me. "I guess I'm gonna miss summer though" I said. Austin chuckled, "aren't we all" Austin said. I rolled my eyes. "Goodnight, for real this time" I said walking into my room. I laid down in my bed. Well school's starting tomorrow I hope it isn't such a horrible year. But little did Ally know it was going to be a year that she would never forget.

**So yeah! Austin and Ally are about to start school! What will happen! Don't worry a lot is! :) I really hope that you liked this chapter! I'll try to update tomorrow! Because on friday-Sunday I'm a tournament! SO I will try my hardest to update! Have a great week and please review! **


	4. Chapter 4-Arguments bring guilt

**I'm back! Hope you guys had a great week! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it and please review! **

Ally's P.O.V

So it's been a few weeks and Austin and I are closer than ever! It's we never stopped being friends. I get to see him at lunch but he usually sits with the populars, he tries to sit with us when he can but with Cassidy. Ugh can I just say that I really hate that girl, but I'm tolerating her for Austin's sake. Also with Austin, ugh I don't know what's going on with me lately! I'm getting mixed feelings but I'm trying to shut them down before anything happens. Also! We started to write songs together! "Hey Ally so sorry that I'm late!" Austin said running in the door. I sighed, we were suppose to me at seven. It's now nine thirty. "I guess it's ok. I got most of the song done anyways, where were you anyway?" I asked. "With Cassidy" Austin said. Of course. "Why so late?" I asked. "Well I erm-might of forgotten" Austin said scratching the back of his neck. "Wow thanks Austin, this is your third time this week. Which is like you're hundredth time this month! If you don't want to do this anymore then just say it because I don't want to be wasting my time." I said closing my book and I began to make my way up the stairs. "Wait no Ally! I'm so sorry! Please let me make it up to you! I'm so sorry! You're way more important to me than going on random dates, please don't go yet" Austin said grabbing my arm and looking up at me with worry and concern. Ugh curse his dreamy eyes. "Fine. But if you late one more time then I'm done here" I said coming back down. "Here I even got you something!" Austin said running over to his bag and pulling out a box full of chocolate covered strawberries. "Oh my god thank you so much!" I said giving Austin a hug, he gladly accepted it. "Check out the song while I eat these lovely strawberries" I said as I grabbed the box and walked over to Austin who was sitting at the piano. "Ok, wow this looks really good" Austin said playing a few cords.

_(Do do do do do do do do)_

_I always get this funny feeling_

_Every time you come around_

_It's like I'm walking on the ceiling_

_Both feet off the ground_

_And it's so right but feels so left_

_Upside down like I'm losing my head_

_Cuz I know where my heart belongs–_

_With you again_

_So I say hey_

_I'm crazy into you_

_And I say hey_

_Every minute's overdue_

_And I can't wait_

_No I don't care I'll do what it takes_

_Driving all night, catch the first flight_

_Just to see you, I'll explain_

_You got me like upside down_

_You standing there I swear my whole world is turned around_

_I can't believe you're here_

_I was looking in the crowd_

_But you're here now_

_You standing there I swear my whole world turned around_

_You got me upside down_

_(Ross Lynch-Upside Down)_

"This sounds great so far!" Austin said, I had finished the final strawberry. "Well I'm glad you think so, let's finish it!" I said licking my fingers and walking over to Austin. We worked until midnight. I know I would regret it tomorrow morning when I wake up at six but it was worth it. "Finally! I'm exhausted!" I said going upstairs. "Me too, but hey we finished the song!" Austin said walking behind me. "I guess, well good night Austin" I said walking into my room. "Goodnight Alls, and yet again I'm so sorry for earlier" Austin said. "It's fine but don't do it again" I said winking at him and I walked into my room. I got ready for bed and begin to think our songs are pretty good! Except we're having less and less time writing songs since he's always out with Cassidy, ugh.

***the next day***

I had just finished school thinking tonights the homecoming dance, Trish is making me come since it's our 'last one ever so we have to go'. I would personally much rather be at Austin's house on my computer watching Netflix, but I'm not going to argue with Trish. "Ok so we now have officially six hours before the dance, I got you a dress but I left it at home so I'll come over to your house about ten minutes" Trish said as we walked towards our cars. "Ok I'll be waiting, now I'm not saying that I'm going to be excited" I said walking Trish to her car. "Trust me it's going to be so much fun! I'll see you soon kay?" Trish said as she got into her car I nodded and she drove off. Sigh. I walked over to my car and waited for Austin since we give each other rides. I waited, and waited. What is taking that boy so long! I walked back into the school building searching for a certain blonde, I then say him. Sucking faces with no other than Cassidy. I stopped, I couldn't move. I mean why should I care!? That's right I shouldn't! But I still do, stop it! I argued with myself, then I saw Cassidy glaring at me as Austin was sucking her neck. "What are you doing here?" Cassidy hissed at me. I then saw Austin turn his head to look at me, I quickly began to speed walk away. You know what, I have to meet up with Trish. Austin can just get a ride with miss Barbie. I grabbed my keys (Austin gave me a spare) and threw my stuff in the back and got in. I was about to drive off when I saw Austin running over to me. Hair all ruffled and swollen lips. God I really need to stop caring. "Ally wait!" Austin yelled running over to me. I stopped the car and Austin got in, I just looked forward. I don't even know why this is bothering me! "Hey I was calling your name for ages! The least you could do was respond!" Austin said putting his seatbelt on. "Sorry I guess I didn't hear you, you seemed a bit busy" I said rolling my eyes. "Ok I guess I deserve that, sorry you had to see that" Austin said looking around awkwardly. I laughed at him, "it's fine Austin! Don't worry just please be on time for once!" I said. Austin looked at me like I said something shocking, "what! I'm always on time!" Austin said, "um no you aren't! Like today, I had to go looking for you! I needed to go meet up with Trish five minutes ago" I said a bit frustrated. "Ok so what that was once!" Austin said sounded a bit annoyed as well. "Nope! These past few weeks you've been coming in at what nine or so! Saying oh sorry I forgot! Is that all our partnership is to you? Something that you push to the side! Or even more important our friendship!" I said gripping the steering wheel with force. "Ally are you serious! I've slipped up I get it but I'm a human being! I don't always have time for you!" Austin said his voice was now louder. "I'm not asking for you to be with me twenty-four-seven I'm just asking for you to remember once and a while instead of sucking faces with your girlfriend!" I yelled at him. I know that might of been a bit out of line, but right now I didn't care. "Ok don't you dare bring Cassidy into this! She is one of the best things that's happened to me! She's a whole lot better than you!" Austin yelled at me. I gasped. That hurt, a lot. I felt tears starting to water in my eyes. Austin suddenly covered his mouth, "Ally I-" Austin began I cut him off. I didn't dare to look at him or else he would see the tears now rolling down my cheeks, I pulled over and said "you know what you can drive yourself home, since I'm such a burden to you" I said climbing out and grabbing my stuff and slamming the door. I sat down on the sidewalk, I was only five minutes away from Austin's house but I didn't even want to go there. I looked up and saw Austin climb into the driver's seat and looked down at me and he looked sad. But I didn't care. I buried my face in my hands and heard the car pull away. I took out my phone and called Trish, "hey Trish? Yeah I know I'm not there. Can you come get me? What happened? I'll tell you once we get to your house" I said and with that I closed my phone and continued to cry.

Austin's P.O.V

God why am I such an idiot! I dialed Ally's number, I know she would yell at me for talking while driving but she isn't here to tell me. No answer. I hit my hand on the steering wheel. I regretted those words the second they came out of me mouth. I saw Ally get out and she was crying and that was because of me. God I'm such an idiot! I stormed into the house, "hey honey! Ally called saying she was at Trish's" Mimi said. Great so now she's avoiding me. "Great" I mumbled as I stormed up the stairs and slammed my door. I called Ally over ten times until her mailbox was full. I texted her asking if we could talk. No reply. I mean I guess I deserve it. I was an ass. I shouldn't of been late, I should try to be on time more often. It's just with Ally I don't even know what to call it. It's this weird feeling. I know I shouldn't be feeling it towards her but I am, even though I'm trying to hide it. My phone then buzzed I picked it up, "hello? Oh uh hey Cassidy. Oh right the dance is tonight? Yeah I'll be there. Ok. I'll be at your house at seven, yes I'll get you flowers. Oh I'm just a bit upset that's all" I said and then hung up. I looked at the clock great it's already six. I got into a black tux and went down to the store to get some flowers. All that was on my mind though was Ally. I needed to fix this, I needed her. I bought the flowers and texted Dez to see if he was coming which he was. I called him and told my whole Ally situation and he told me I needed to fix it. I will! Then he told me that I liked her, which I don't! I mean I don't. I pulled up to Cassidy's house and picked her up. "Hey babe! Aw you brought me flowers!" Cassidy said kissing me, although I didn't kiss her back. Kissing her brought me into this entire mess. "What's wrong!? Ugh is it that Ally chick that you're always with? Why do you even hang out with her?" Cassidy asked me playing with my tie. I took her hands off my tie, no one says anything bad about Ally. "She is one of my best friends so don't you dare say anything bad about her!" I said sternly. Cassidy just rolled her eyes and said "come on handsome let's go" Cassidy said linking my arm with ehr as we drove to school the only thing on my mind was, Ally, Ally, ALLY! I almost crashed because Ally was clouding all my thoughts. I walked in with Cassidy, I greeted everyone and said hello but there was only one girl I was looking for. "I'm going to get us some punch, I'll be right back" Cassidy said giving me a quick peck on the lips and she walked off, my eyes were wandering around the room when I saw her. My mouth dropped to the floor, she looked gorgeous. Ally was wearing a blue dress that clung to her body, it showed off all of her curves and it had ruffles on her waist. Her hair was straighten **(what Laura wore to the Radio Disney Awards 2013)**. I looked at her and then she saw me, our eyes locked for a second then she looked away, she looked sad. And it was all my fault! God I'm such an idiot! I walked over to Cassidy, "hey babe I'll be right back ok?" I said as she was talking to some of her friends. "Ok but come back soon! We might win Homecoming king and queen" Cassidy said I just nodded. I really hope that I don't win. I looked for Ally and I spotted her, I started to walk towards her pushing people out of my way, she was standing on the wall playing with her hair. God she looks gorgeous. Ally looked up at me with shock and tried to walk away but I grabbed her wrist gently. "Please Ally we need to talk" I said looking into her eyes. Ally looked like she was debating with herself when she finally said "ok fine."

**So um yay!? I hope you liked it! Sorry to end it there but I have to leave! I will update Sunday night! So sorry I wish I could earlier but I won't be able to! SO sorry! Please review! And happy Valentines day! I love you all! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Also please review! Have a great weekend! **


	5. Chapter 5-Forgiving

**Hey! I'm back sorry this took a while! I really hope you like this chapter! Please review at the end!**

Ally's P.O.V

I was standing by the wall pouting, ugh how did I come to this? I saw Austin and Cassidy, god she the reason why I'm here! I don't like Austin so why did I blow up in his face? Ugh stupid feelings, stupid Cassidy, stupid Austin, stupid me, stupid-then a voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked down and saw a bigger hand around my wrist, I looked up and saw chocolate brown eyes looking down at me. His eyes were full of worry and guilt. "Please Ally we need to talk" Austin said, should I talk to him? I mean he did hurt me, but you should give him a chance! But still! You know that you can't live without him. I argued with myself before looking back up to Austin, "fine" I said as we walked out. Passing couples making out a few waving at Austin, Austin just looked at the ground. Austin lead me into an empty hallway and I stopped and faced him. "Ally I am so, so, SO sorry!" Austin said looking directly in my eyes. "For what?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. "For not showing up late when we were suppose to be songwriting. You know Ally that I would be nowhere without you. For comparing you to Cassidy. That was selfish and cruel of me, you should know that you are way more important to me than her. Cassidy? I'll know her until the end of this year and that's it. I've known you for what fourteen nearly fifteen years! There is no way I'll be letting you go" Austin said smiling at me. "Please Ally forgive me, I won't slip up anymore I promise. Please just give me one more chance" Austin said looking at me with pleading and worried eyes. Ugh just forgive him already I told myself. "Fine, I forgive you" I said with a smile. Austin's face lite up and he hugged me and spun me around. I held onto his shoulders tightly enjoying this. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou so much Alls!" Austin said smiling. "Aww you really missed me didn't you?" I said jokingly. "You have no idea, but you know that you missed me too" Austin said wrapping his shoulder lightly around me. "Hmm, not really. (Lie) I might of remember a certain blonde named hmm what was his name, Dustin?" I said joking. Austin pulled away and pretend to be offended. "Excuse me miss Dawson! That is highly offensive" Austin said with a smile. "I was joking!" I said laughing, we laughed and walked back. There was a slow song playing, great I'll just sway awkwardly. I looked and saw Cassidy dancing with one of her friends I was about to walk away when Austin grabbed my arm. "May I have this dance my lady?" Austin said taking my hand and bowing. I laughed and said "Yes sir, yes you may" I said. Austin guided me onto the dance floor and I swung my arms around Austin neck and Austin placed his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I layed my head on Austin's chest and we swayed with everyone else. I tried to ignore the constants sparks flying threw my body. The song had ended and I looked up at Austin who was looking down at me, we were so close. Want. That's what hit me in the moment, I wanted Austin. I tried to stop myself but ended up doing the opposite by starting to inch closer to Austin's lips when we head "Austin! Babe is that you!" Cassidy said. God. I pulled away and Austin mouthed 'sorry!' I laughed and told him to go ahead. I walked over to the table and sat down swirling my drink. I looked for Trish who was talking to Dez. I sighed, I need to stop thinking about Austin! We're just friends! Who have moments? Nope! Just friends! "Ugh" I said burying my head in my hands. "Hey there sexy" Dallas said. I looked up and saw Dallas standing above me, I stood up annoyed. "What do you want?" I asked crossing my hands over my chest, I saw Dallas's eyes wandering my body. "You" Dallas said licking his lips and moving closer so I backed up. "You're such a man-whore" I said rolling my eyes. "But you know you love it, every other girl does" Dallas said coming closer to me, I took a step back then hit a cold cement wall. Great. "Well isn't it a shame that I'm not one of those girls" I said trying to leave, but Dallas put both of his hands against the wall so I was trapped. "Dallas, please move" I said a bit nervous now. "I don't feel like it" Dallas said smirking. I rolled my eyes at him, what did I ever see in him? "Well then we have a delem don't we?" I said trying to look around Dallas's face which was very, very close to mine. "I like how we are right now" Dallas whispered before connecting his lips to mine. AHH! I need to get him off, like now! I tried to pull away but that caused Dallas to wrap his arm around my waist keeping me in place, great. I then heard a voice "what the hell are you doing?" Austin said, thank god. I looked and saw Austin who looked mad and Dez was holding him gently but making sure he wouldn't move. Dallas pulled away from me keeping his arm around my waist, I was glaring at Dallas. I tried to get away but it didn't work. "Just kiss Ally, what are you doing interpreting us?" Dallas said beginning to turn back to me, I then said "Dallas get off of me!" Struggling to get away from his death grip. "Doesn't look like it" Austin said in a low angry voice. Dallas just shrugged and kissed me again, think fast Dawson! I told myself then it hit me. I lifted my knee slowly then ramped it with all of my might up his crouch. Dallas pulled away and opened his eyes mad at me. I smirked then Dallas said, "you bitch!" And slapped me. Full on slap. My check stun and was pounding with pain, tears began to water in my eyes, then I saw Austin running towards Dallas. Austin grabbed Dallas by the collar and threw his at the wall. "Don't ever touch her again" Austin said then punching Dallas in the face and kicking him in the stomach. Dallas fell to the floor in pain, I was stunned. Austin looked over at me and ran towards me giving me a hug then pulling away, "does it hurt?" Austin said gently touching my cheek I winced. "Come on let's go home" Austin said guiding me to out. The Cassidy ran up to us, "Austin babe. Where are you going? You could come home with me and we could have some fun, like we did a few nights ago" Cassidy said seductively. Please can someone shoot me now. I began to walk away knowing Austin would take the chance. "Well maybe another time Cassidy, I want to hang out with Ally but I'll see you on Monday ok?" Austin said I turned around surprised. So was Cassidy. "Uh ok?" Cassidy said then giving Austin a kiss before we got in the car. Austin started the car, "so you really choose to hang out with dorky Dawson then having sex with Cassidy?" I asked laughing. "Well number one you may be dorky but you're my favorite dork. And I was a jerk earlier and you were slapped by a jerk and I love hanging out with you" Austin said. "Aw thanks!" I said smiling. We got home and were sitting around watching a movie when my phone rang, weird I never get phones calls unless you count my parents or Austin. "Hello" I said walking away from the couch and into my room so I can hear better.

Austin's P.O.V

Ally walked out, weird. I've been thinking about Ally like a lot. Which friends do right? Think about friends a lot right? Even if they're dirty? Not weird at all! Ugh! I need to stop this like right now! Ally then walked back into the room with a shocked face, I ran over to her and said "Alls what is it?" I asked nervously. Ally looked up at me with a smile, "Thhatt was Jimmyy Starr" Ally said, I know that she's nervous because she always stutters when she's nervous. "Wait the Jimmy who we sent one of songs to?" I asked. "Yes and he said he loved it and" Ally said, "AND!" I said nervous and excited. Ally looked up at me with a smile, "Austin. He's giving us a record label!" Ally said smiling. "This is amazing Ally!" I said. I scooped her up and spun us around. Once I put her down we pulled away and looked down at her smiling. "He said we should meet up with him after school on Monday!" Ally said smiling. "I can't wait" I said.

***Monday****

Wow, I am beyond the point of nervous, but I couldn't act like it because this is the fifth time I've had to pull hair out of Ally's mouth. We walked in and saw Jimmy standing there. "Austin, Ally nice to met both of you" Jimmy said shaking our hands, "the pleasures ours" I said smiling. We talked about details and what was going to happen then Jimmy said "So Austin I want to see how you do under pressure so you're performing in ten minutes in the mall!" Jimmy said smiling. My jaw dropped, ten minutes! "Let's go!" Ally said grabbing my hand we ran out and I swear Ally is usually a safe driver but today I swear we almost crashed. "Ally please can we not die!" I said gripping my seat. "Sorry! It's just you can't be late! I-I don't want to mess this up again" Ally said looking down. I then remembered she told me this once, she had messed up her MUNY audition, she was one late and the other she messed up the songs then giving her stage fright. I lightly placed my hand on her knee ignoring the sparks, "Als we're fine, you aren't going to 'mess' anything up. It's their loss" I said smiling. Ally smiled at me then we parked and I ran onto the stage. Just on time. "Uh (breath) hey guys! (Breath) I'm Austin Moon! And this is a song that my song writer and best friend Ally Dawson wrote! It's called upside down I hope you like it!" I said. Ally smiled at me from the audience, I began to sing.

(Do do do do do do do do)

I always get this funny feeling

Every time you come around

It's like I'm walking on the ceiling

Both feet off the ground

And it's so right but feels so left

Upside down like I'm losing my head

Cuz I know where my heart belongs–

With you again

So I say hey

I'm crazy into you

And I say hey

Every minute's overdue

And I can't wait

No I don't care I'll do what it takes

Driving all night, catch the first flight

Just to see you, I'll explain

You got me like upside down

You standing there I swear my whole world is turned around

I can't believe you're here

I was looking in the crowd

But you're here now

You standing there I swear my whole world turned around

You got me upside down

Do do do do do do do do

Do do do do do do do do

You got me upside down

Do do do do do do do do

I'm upside down

Tell me how am I supposed to act like everything's okay

It's like I jump without a parachute right into a tidal wave

I'm so mixed up

There's no doubt

Got me feeling like I'm inside out

It's funny when I'm here with you

I wouldn't change a thing

So I say hey

I'm crazy into you

And I say hey

Every minute's overdue

And I can't wait

No I don't care I'll do what it takes

Driving all night, catch the first flight

Just to see you, I'll explain

You got me like upside down

You standing there I swear my whole world is turned around

I can't believe you're here

I was looking in the crowd

But you're here now

You standing there I swear my whole world turned around

You got me upside down

Do do do do do do do do

Do do do do do do do do

You got me upside down

Do do do do do do do do

I'm upside down

You got me spinning

From the moment you walked in the room

There's nothing I can do but fall for you

Oh you got me like upside down

Oh you got me like upside down

(Hey…)

You got me like upside down

You standing there I swear my whole world is turned around

I can't believe you're here

I was looking in the crowd

But you're here now

You standing there I swear my whole world turned around

You got me upside down

Do do do do do do do do

Do do do do do do do do

Oh whoa…

You got me upside down

Do do do do do do do do

Whoa oh…

Upside down…

Do do do do do do do do

Oh whoa…

Do do do do do do do do

Do do do do do do do do

I'm upside down…

**Upside down-Ross Lynch**

The crowd roared in applause. I smiled, I looked at Ally who was cheering. "Thank you so much!" I ran off and saw a bunch of girls running towards me asking for autographs. I signed them but searched for Ally, "Ally!" I called out. "Here I am!" Ally call out, I looked and then saw her waving from the middle of the pack of the screaming girls. I ran over to her and she gave me a huge hug. "You were amazing!" Ally said smiling. "You should join me next time!" I said smiling. Ally laughed at me and said "HAHA yeah no! Come on let's head home rockstar" Ally said. And with that we walked home with smiles on our faces.

**So yeah... I didn't really love this chapter but I felt like I needed to add those parts! But don't worry it's going to get better! I've got a fun chapter planned ahead so be ready :) Please review! Have an amazing week! **


	6. Chapter 6-Dez's party

**Heyy! so sorry! I know it took me a while to update sorry! Well here's the next chapter I hope you like it! Happy Wednesday! **

Ally's P.O.V

It's been a few weeks since the dance. Austin and I just published our first album! I know it's amazing! I was over at Trish's house and we were heading to the mall. She wants to 'up' my style which I don't know if I should take to offense or not. "Come on! It's a Saturday and we are going shopping!" Trish said. "But we could study or something else!" I said groaning. "God come on Ally we are going!" Trish said. "Ugh fine. But I doubt I'll enjoy it" I said. We got in the car, let me fill you in. Dez is having this big party tonight, all of the school is coming and Trish is dragging me along. We were in the car jamming out when Austin and my song came on. "OH MY GOD!" I said. Our song made it on the radio! I quickly dialed Austin's number, "hey Austin! Cassidy. Hey. Is Austin there? I need to talk to him! Now! What? OF course he wants to talk to me! Hey Austin! Wait, hello? Hello?" I said. "Ugh I really hate Cassidy! She took the phone from Austin and hung up! And great! Now our song is over!" I said annoyed. "I hate her too, um Ally? Are you sure this isn't anything going on with you and Austin?" Trish asked me. "Whatttt" I dragged out. "So you don't like anything about Austin?" (See what I did there?) "Of course I have things that I love about Austin! Like how he is always there for me! How I can talk to him about anything. His eyes, his hair, the way he sings. Whenever we touch I-" I was saying then I stopped myself. "Told ya! And Ally I only asked for things that you liked about Austin not love. You're so in love with him" Trish said laughing. "What no! I can't like Austin! He will never like me back! And I mean I can't! And no I certainly am not in love with him" I said starting to worry. "Ally! Calm down! You never know what could happen you need to stop being so doubtful! You can't control the way you feel as much as you want it to!" Trish said. I guess she's right "I guess you're right and I mean hey it's just a little baby crush so it's not going anywhere. I hope" I said sliding down into my seat. "Oh Ally come on we are here!" Trish said. We got out and began to shop, and man did Trish get me some well interesting clothing. Some of them were casual and were I have to admit cute, other were more revealing I guess. She also bought me some lacy panties and new bras. "God Trish, this is too much!" I said holding my twenty plush bags. "Oh crap! It's already six! We need to go back like now! The party starts at eight! And man do I have some work to do on you!" Trish said as we ran off. Once we got home Trish got changed into a leopard print dress, her hair was tossed to the side and her make up was flawless. "Now Ally I picked something out for you! You're wearing it or else you'll be sorry" Trish said grabbing a pink bag. Now I love Trish and all but man is that girl scary! "Um ok! You look amazing by the way! I know Dez will love it" I said smiling. Trish turned around and glared at me and said "I don't like doofus" Trish said in a high pitch voice. I chuckled "you so do! Don't worry I'm pretty sure that he likes you too" I said smiling. Trish smiled then blushed but brushed it off and pulled out a dress. I gasped. It was red with gold streaks going up and down it. It looked a bit shorter to my liking too. "Trish I-" I began but Trish cut me off, "No Ally, you're wearing come on we're going to go do makeup first. Also Austin will love you in it" Trish smirked, I blushed. Even Austin's name sent butterflies to my stomach. Stop it Ally! It's just a little crush, right? "Wait makeup!" I said. Trish put makeup on me which took an hour, then my hair. I had black eyeliner and mascara, foundation and red lipstick. My hair was curled but not too much. I put the dress on and looked in the mirror, I almost didn't recognize myself. I have to say, Trish did a good job. "Trish I-" I began. "No need to thank me, now come on let's go! There's fashionably late and then there's late! And we are getting close to being flat out late." Trish said as we rushed over to the car. Once we got there it was crazy, there were drunk people all over the place, toilet paper on the trees it was crazy. Once we got out of the car we walked in "don't leave me al-" I began but Trish had taken off. Great. I wonder threw the crowd, a few guys tried to dance with me but I just pushed them away. I saw Trish who was stumbling around the room, I walked over to her "Trish?" I asked worried. "OHH HEYYY ALLY!" Trish said giving me a bone crushing hug. "Trish can't breathe" I said then someone pulled her away from me. "Let me take care of her" Dez said holding onto Trish keeping her from falling. "Thanks, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid" I said smiling. Dez chuckled and said "nah I won't let that happen, tonight." I laughed at him. "How are your parents ok with this?" I asked looking around. "Well the thing is, I have to pay for everything broken and clean up. But it isn't too bad" Dez said looking around. "Well I'll help you if I'm still here tomorrow, I'm guessing I will since Trish is my ride" I said laughing at my drunk friend. "Yeah I was planning on just taking her up to one of the free rooms and wait for her to pass out" Dez said."Sounds good to me, hey have you seen Austin?" I asked looking around. "Oh um yeah! He was somewhere around here" Dez said, "thanks Dez!" I said wondering off looking for my blonde friend. I searched and searched but nothing at all! I had some water, only because Dez showed me where it was. I really needed to pee, like now. I wandered around and found the bathroom I twisted the knob and opened it and gasped. There was Austin shirtless and Cassidy in her red lacy bra, they were against the sink making out. "Who ever it is, didn't you see the do do not enter (moan) sign?" Austin said while Cassidy was kissing his neck and his eyes were closed. I was stunned unable to move, it's just a little crush! Then why does it hurt so much? I asked myself. "s-sorry I'mm gooingg" I said stupid stuttering. I ran out and shut the door I heard Austin say from inside "Ally?" Tears were now going down my eyes. God why do I care! I ran over to the bartender and said "anything you have that can get rid of a heartache" I said, the bartender slid me a shot and I chugged it down, one after another, after another. I lost count after number what seven? Hmm wow the rooms all loopy! Or maybe that's me! Haha ah oh well! "Hey there sexy" I heard a low voice from behind me say, I turned to see a male body. Eh, he wasn't good looking but he wasn't ugly, not as good as Austin. I need to stop thinking about him! Even drunk I can't get him out of my head! "Wanna dance?" The guy asked me. I nodded and I began to dance with him, it didn't feel as amazing with him but oh well. I danced with the guy for a while and then ditched him and got a few more drinks. I then saw Austin, oh god. My head was spinning so I couldn't really see him but I slowly saw a blonde figure walk towards me. "Ally? Oh god. Come on we're going upstairs" The figure said grabbing my hand. "Anywhere with you as long as it involves a bed" I said giggling.

Austin's P.O.V

Where can she be! I mean she isn't that tiny she can't just disappear! I feel horrible just telling her to get out! I didn't know it was her! Cassidy was crazy drunk so her friends took her home. If I knew I would of talked to her, god that girl is doing things to my brain. She's the only thing I can think of. Which isn't good! I mean we're only friends! Right? I then saw her, stumbling around, she looked stunning in her dress it made her look so beautiful and sexy at the same time. Snap out of it Moon! I walked over to her, she smelled of alcohol. "Ally? Oh god. Come on we're going upstairs" I said grabbing her hands and dragging her up the stairs. "Anywhere with you as long as it involves a bed" Ally said giggling, god this is going to be hard. I went into an empty room shut the door and locked it so she wouldn't leave and do something stupid. "Oo locking the door are we?" Ally said seductively. "Ally come on just go to bed ok?" I said guiding her to the bed. "But I don't wanna!" Ally pouted like a five year old. "Please do it for me Als?" I said. "No! I don't want to! But I do know what I want to do" Ally said then Ally grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me down onto the bed with her. "Ally no" I said trying to pull away, now trust me this is hard for me too. "Don't you want me?" Ally asked me, "of course I do!" I said I figured she wouldn't even remember this in the morning. "Then why are you pulling away?" Ally asked me playing with my shirt. "Because I care about you Ally and I'm not going to do anything that we're both going to regret in the morning" I said. "Whyy?" Ally cried out like a little kid again. "Ally please tell me why you're like this?" I asked her finally getting her to sit. Ally looked at me and then began to cry. "Shh it's ok, if you don't want to talk about it that's ok" I said rubbing Ally's arm, she crawled into my lap and cried. God was this my fault? I pray to god it isn't or else I think I'll beat myself up. I hate it when Ally crys. Then the room became quiet and I looked down at Ally who was fast asleep in my arms. I smiled at her and tucked us into the covers and whispered "goodnight Ally" I said and went into deep sleep.

***that morning***

Ally's P.O.V

My head hurts a lot. I felt a pair of strong arms around me, I snuggled into them I felt protected. I turned my head and saw Austin, ah ok Austin. WAIT! Austin! I looked down at myself oh thank god, I'm still clothed. I mean I wouldn't mind if I wasn't but wait ugh never mind. I then thought back to last night, I remember going to the party and seeing Austin and Cassidy and then having a drink then it all went black. Sigh Austin and Cassidy. I began to try to leave when I was pulled back. "Opf!" I said. I felt Austin chuckle, this made me blush. "Now where do you think you're going?" Austin said in a rough voice, sexy. God stop it! "I'm going downstairs, or at least I was" I said. "But I'm cozy where we are" Austin wrapping his arm tighter around me which caused me to blush even deeper. I bet he thinks this is Cassidy cause he would never talk to me like that. "You do realize that this is Ally" I said, "Yup I know, and do you realize that this is Austin. The guy who saved your ass last night?" Austin said turning to me. I jolted up. "Oh god, what did I do?" I asked nervously. Austin sat up and laughed, "well I was looking for you and once I found you, you were all wobbly so I took you up here. At first you were acting like a child then you got umm how should I put this?" Austin said nervously. Oh god, did I? "Did I throw myself at you?" I asked nervously. Austin chuckled and said "well I wouldn't say throw I would say more like plunge, but it's ok I know I'm irresistible" Austin said smiling. I laughed at him then I suddenly felt horrible "Oh my god I think I'm going to" I began then felt someone pick me up and run us down to the bathroom and placed me next to the toilet right in time. "Sorry Als, but this what happens when you drink" Austin said concerned holding me hair. I finished puking and cleaned my face up and said "thanks Austin, sorry I just had um reasons why I did what I did last night. Even though drinking shouldn't of been one of them" I said holding my stomach. "It's fine, I'll always be there for you, you know that right? And sorry about me being rude to you last night" Austin said. I laughed at Austin, "it's fine and thanks for being there for me" I said pulling Austin into a hug. Austin hugged me back and we stayed like that for a little bit. "Austin Ally?" I heard Dez yell, we both untangled ourselves and walked downstairs. It was trashed. "Hey there friends! Ally you promised you'd help me so, let's get started! My parents are coming back in three hours and they want the place pitch perfect!" Dez said. "What two hours!" I said. "Yes! Now come on!" Dez said. I found Trish sleeping in Dez's bed and we all began to clean up after the hectic night we had.

**So um tada! I hope you liked it! 30 reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Please review! please! Also if you guys didn't the next episodes airing will be on 3/9 cupids and cuties! and critics and confidence on 3/16! I guess they have a thing for titles with C's :) anywho! I hope you guys liked this chapter and please review! I'm going to update very soon! **


	7. Chapter 7-Flames

**So I'm back! I really hope you like this chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews! I know this is a bit much to ask for but could I maybe have 50 reviews possibly? I mean it's cool if I don't either one it's your choice :) anywho I hope you like it! Please review! Happy reading! **

Ally's P.O.V

I was talking to Trish it had been a week since the party and I had been so busy working with Austin on writing songs I hadn't seen her a lot lately. We were sitting in the library it was the last period of the day and since we both already had enough credits we just hung out there for the last hour. "So um what happened at the party? I kinda blacked out" Trish said, I laughed thinking back to the party. "Well when I found you were all wobbly and I didn't know what to do with you! But Dez found you and took you upstairs and he said you crashed" I said laughing. Trish rolled her eyes at me, "shut up! By the way what happened with you and Austin? I found you two walking out of a bedroom. Together! Oh my god did you two have sex!?" Trish asked me. I blushed deeply, I mean yes I'd love to but ugh stop it Ally! "Trish! Sush! People can hear you! No we didn't! Austin told me I was super drunk so he put me to bed" I said whispering. "Wait thee Ally Dawson was drunk? Now why was that?" Trish asked me, I sighed still remembering Austin and Cassidy. "Well you see I was looking for the bathroom and I found Austin and Cassidy, both shirtless may I add. I walked in and Austin told me to get out, I mean I know he didn't know it was me but it still hurt" I said looking down, I looked and saw Trish who looked nervous. "What?" I asked. "Was that really why you were drunk at the party?" A voice said behind me, damn it. "Austin!" I said quickly spinning around and saw Austin looking at me worried and very guilty. "Ally answer my question" Austin said looking at me. I sighed, I was about to reply when I heard someone screaming, "FIRE! FIRE!" I quickly spun around and looked and saw some smoke. "We have to get out of here!" Austin said, Trish and I nodded and we began to run along with the panicked other students. "Students! All get in a line and walked out to the nearest exit!" A teacher yelled, there was smoke building up and it was getting harder and harder to breath. I know we were suppose to run but the entire school was chaotic. Austin was holding onto my hand, we were almost out when I saw someone in the distance. Cassidy, she was coughing and stumbling. I know I hate her but I didn't want her to die. I looked up at Austin and then took a deep breath and let go of his hand and ran over to Cassidy. I heard Austin yelling, "Ally! Ally?" I then heard a teacher yell, "Mr. Moon! You need to keep moving!" I ran over to Cassidy, "come on I'm gonna get us both out of here" I said helping Cassidy up. "Thank you" Cassidy coughed. We began to walk over to the exit when the wall of lockers fell near us, suddenly Cassidy let go of me and said "I'm sorry but I need to live" ran, she made it out. I was left there speechless, I just helped her and now she's left me. I looked for a exit, there weren't many left. I saw one at the end of the hallway, the air was getting thicker and thicker, harder and harder to breath. I collapsed trying to get air. I began to slowly make my way over to the door, getting weaker and weaker each time.

Austin's P.O.V

Ok where is she! I was outside of the school looking at in, flames were everywhere and there was smoke coming out of the windows. Where are those damn firefighters! "Austin baby!" Cassidy said running over to me. She hugged me and I hugged her back. I pulled away and said "was anyone else with you? Did you see anyone?" I asked. "Well you see, you're friend Ally she ran over to help me but then we saw that a wall of lockers was falling and I, I wanted to live! I left her there" Cassidy said looking down. My jaw dropped. She left my Ally in the fire! Did I just say my Ally? "You WHAT!" I said angry now. "I left her there ok! I bet she's fine though! Please don't be mad!" Cassidy said. I rolled my eyes, "Cassidy I am past the point of mad. We're going to discuss this later ok?" I said before running. "Where are you going?" Cassidy yelled at me, "to do what you were too chicken to do!" I yelled back. I saw a small entrance. I was almost there when I saw Trish wrapped in a blanket and Dez with her. "Dude are you going back in there!? Are you crazy!" Dez said stopping me. "I have to. Ally's in there" I said worried. Dez gasped and Trish began to cry. Trish pulled me down beside her "you better bring her out alive Austin or I will kill you" Trish said, I know she wasn't serious but still. "I know, she's going to be ok" I said trying to convince myself. I then took off then seeing something fall near the door, I began to sprint and I slipped in right before the lockers covered the doorway. It was dark, minus the window cracks and flames. "Ally!" I began to call out. I ran down the hall, "Ally!" I said again worried. I then heard her voice, "Austin?" Ally said. I looked around and saw her, she was weak I could tell. I ran over to her, the air was now getting harder and harder to breath. "Ally"I said getting down near her, I wrapped Ally into my arms. "Austin-you need to get out of here" Ally said trying to get away. "Not without you" I said. "No Austin, what if both of don't make it out. I don't want to slow you down, you were safe until you ran back in here" Ally said looking up at me. I chuckled softly and said "Ally if only one of us makes it out of here I would rather have it be you. And I'm not safe without you" I said. Ally smiled at me and then did something I didn't think she would do. She kissed my cheek. Now I know it's just a kiss on the cheek but that gave me some power I guess. I mean that's what Ally does to me. "Come on let's get out of here" I said scoping Ally up, she looked even weaker. The smoke was getting to me too. Slowly infecting my lungs. I held Ally bridal style and began to run, I looked everywhere to a way out. All I saw was dead ends and flames then bingo. A window, we were on the first floor so it wouldn't be far. "We're almost there Alls" I whispered to her, all she did was nod. I ran with all my might. The room was filled in flames, running through the fire. I felt a sudden pain on my shoulder I looked and I was on fire! Then I saw Ally beginning to hit the fire, crying in pain when the flames hit her skin. "Ally (breath) don't" I said, but Ally continued until the flames were out. Ally's hand was dark and burned. I began to feel weak. "Almost there" I said, my legs began to fail me. I ran straight into the window slowly things began to slow down for me. I felt the glass on my back, I tried to cover Ally who was holding onto me then I felt her grip go weak. I heard people yell "Look!" Slowly the world around me began to darken and I suddenly felt the impact of the ground and everything went black.

(I was going to end it here, but I'm not)

Trish's P.O.V

Ok where is Austin! He better have Ally with him! I so think he likes her but denying it! I then looked and saw Austin holding Ally, they were falling from the window. "Look!" I said pointing, the firemen ran over trying to catch them. I saw Ally who was covered in smoke and had a burned hand, she was holding onto Austin but then she went weak. No! Then I saw Austin, who was burned and had little pieces of glass on him, his eyes were slowly going shut. No! "Dez!" I said, Dez looked at me then our friends falling, we ran over to them. They put Ally on a stretcher and the same with Austin. "Please be ok, please be ok" I said over and over again as I got in the ambulance with Ally and we drove off.

Ally's P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes, wow it's bright in here! I saw I was in a white room, there were clear doors, I saw doctors running by, ah so I'm in a hospital. Wait! Hospital! What! Then I remember back to the fire and Austin, AUSTIN! He saved me! I tried to get up put was pulled back down by a tube. I looked at my arm which had an IV tube in it. I sighed. I looked at my left hand which was wrapped up, and I had a few bandages on my arms. I then saw Austin, he was in a hospital gown, ugh he even looked good in a freaking hospital gown! I heard him say "I need to see her now!" "Mr. Moon you're not well enough to be out of bed" the nurse said. "I'm fine but I need to see her please!" Austin said. The Dez came over to him, "Please ms, let him see her he's going to go crazy" Dez said rolling his eyes. I laughed at this. "Fine, but only for a little because Mr. Moon you need to rest" the nurse said, then they all turned to me. Dez looked relieved, the nurse looked pleased and Austin beamed he ran into my room and ran to my bed and gave me a bone crushing hug. "Austin-I need air" I squeaked out. Austin pulled away and said "sorry, I'm just glad that you're ok" Austin blushed a little. "Thanks, I'm ok thanks to you! If you didn't find me we would all be at my funeral right now" I said laughing but Austin looked shocked and then hugged me again. "You're not dying anytime soon" Austin said into my hair. "I know I'm not going, as long as you're by my side" I said smiling. I wished we could stay like this but then Dez walked in "Ally! I'm so glad that you're awake! Austin was going crazy!" Dez said giving me a hug. "Where's Trish" I began but was interrupted by a squeal " Ally! You're ok!" Trish said giving me yet another bone crushing huge. "Guys with all yours hugs I might have to go get a new rib" I said laughing which caused everyone to laugh. "So how long was I out?" I asked. "Well both of you and Austin were out for about a day and then Austin woke up, and now it's about eight! Also you're dad wanted to come down but he couldn't he sends you lots of love though. Also Mike and Mimi are here waiting to bring you guys home. They're the ones who gave you flowers" Trish said. I looked over and saw a bunch of flowers and a sign that said 'feel better Ally!' I smiled and said "aww that's so sweet". We talked for a little bit more and then Trish and Dez said they had to go home, the doctors came and said Austin and I would be released tomorrow. Mike and Mimi came in and were glad that I was ok. Austin stayed with me the longest, we talked and worked on a song. I looked at the time, oh god it was already eleven! I guess that nurse never wanted him back. "Austin you should-" I began but then looked down and smiled. I saw Austin fast asleep on my lap. "Austin, Austin" I said lightly pushing Austin's shoulder. "Huh? Oh um hey Als" Austin said sleepily. God he's so cute, and god I need to stop thinking that! "You should head back, I doubt this is very comfortable for you" I said laughing lightly. "My room's so far though" Austin said placing his head back in my lap. "Austin seriously, you need to go back to bed unless you're sleeping up with me" I said as a joke. "Oh ok sounds good to me" Austin said climbing into bed with me. "Austin! No! I didn't actually mean it!" I said now I was blushing. "Come on please Ally! I'm so comfy" Austin said placing his hand on my waist and pulling me towards him. "Ugh fine but just this one mister, you got lucky" I said. "Goodnight Ally, I'm really glad that you're ok. I don't know what I would of done without you" Austin said against my neck sending shivers down my spine. "I'm glad that you saved me, and I don't know what I would of done without you too" I said. "I know I'm irresistible" Austin said I could feel him smiling. "Hush now Moon, go to sleep" I said turning off the light. And with that we both went into a peaceful sleep.

**Ba bamm? I hope you guys liked it! So yeah there was a fire! Dun dun dun! But yay everyone's ok! There's gonna be some more drama coming up! So please keep reading! I don't know if you guys really care but this story is actually based off of my life, ya see I'm a freshman so I mean the whole living with each other thing ani't true ;) but the whole soul mate thing is... anyway there's a part of my life! I hope you liked it! I'm going to update soon! Happy friday! Hope you have a great weekend! Also please review! **


	8. Chapter 8-Projects

**So sorry! I know this took me a while to update! I really hope you like this chapter! Theres some dramaaa ;) anywho ALSO! 51 reviews!? Thank you so much guys! I didn't think it would actually happen but thank you so so sooo sooooooo much! Please keep the reviews coming! Well happy reading! **

Ally's P.O.V

It had been a few days since Austin and I have been released from the hospital, we were going to this school that is just a few blocks down from our usual school, they said we would only be there for a week and it was already Thursday. "You've gotta go kids or else you're going to be late!" Mimi called out. "Coming!" I yelled. I ran down the stairs waving hair out of my face. I saw Austin jogging down the stairs, I grabbed my books with my left hand. It was still burt and sore, "ow!" I said before dropping the books on my foot. "Double ow!" I said trying to pick up my books when I saw a bigger hand pick them up. "Here, looks like someone isn't fully healed" Austin said smiled and put the books in my bag. "Bye mom!" Austin called out, "bye Mimi!" I said and with that we got in the car. On our way to school Austin asked me, "so do you want to work on a song after school?" "I would love to! But I have to go to Elliot's house after school we have a project due tomorrow and we haven't been able to work on it at all. But I will try my hardest to get back on time!" I said. I looked over at Austin who looked I don't know, mad? "You're not like getting all cozy with this Elliot guy, right?" Austin said. "Aw you're jealous aren't you!" I said hitting Austin's shoulder. "Whatt noooo! I-I just wanted to look out for you, yeah that's it" Austin said almost like he was convincing himself. I laughed at this and said, "yeah sure. And no I don't like Elliot, I mean yeah I like him as a friend and all but no not as in like like. If you know what I mean" I said slightly blushing. "Ok good, but do you have your eyes out on anyone?" Austin asked me a bit nervous. I blushed I couldn't tell him that it was him! "I erm, nope! No one at all!" I said. "Oh really? Well that's good" Austin said a bit softly. "Well we're here! I'll see you in lunch ok?" I said walking out of the car. "Yeah" Austin said before Cassidy ran over to him, I rolled my eyes. How dare she! I went to go save her and then she left me! She freaking left me! As I walked to class I thought back to Austin who saved me, if it wasn't for him I would be a burned up body. I mean he saved me! The way he held me in his arms felt so right and I need to stop thinking like this! I mean it's only a crush right? Or is it lo-"Ow!" I said as I walked into a wall. "Smooth one Alls" Elliot said behind me, I cringed that he calls me Alls. Only Austin does that but I let this one slide.

"Hey Elliot!" I said as we walked into English. "So are you still coming over to my house tonight?" Elliot asked me. "Yeah! Where do you live?" I asked pulling out a pen and paper. "238 Sonic Ave" Elliot said I wrote it down then realized something. "Hey! You live on the same block as Austin! That's great!" I said happily. "I live near Austin Moon? Is that the guy you're always hanging out with?" Elliot asked me. "Well he does have a really long block, and yeah he's one of my best friends" I said smiling, Elliot smiled and then I looked away and then back and saw him rolling his eyes. Weird? The lesson began and we took notes. The day passed quickly and I got to lunch. I was carrying my tray that had a sloppy joe. Now me being the graceful person that I was did not see the 'CAUTION wet floor' sign. I turned and saw Austin and Cassidy arguing, I even heard my name? "Ally! Watch out!" I heard Trish say before I tripped over the carpet and slid on the wet floor and landed on the ground with the sloppy joe all over me.  
Austin's P.O.V

I was sitting with Cassidy, ugh I can't even look at her. "Cassidy we need to talk" I said at the lunch table waiting for Trish, Dez, and Ally. "Um sure what is it?" Cassidy asked me. "Well I want to talk to you about the whole fire thing" I said. "Oh yes! Thank god that you're ok!" Cassidy said flinging her arms around me. I quickly pulled her off, "no that's not it at all. I was talking about how you're left Ally in there!" I said, Cassidy stopped smiling. "Oh come on! She's fine now isn't she? And so sorry for wanting to live" Cassidy said rolling her eyes. "Don't you think Ally was thinking that! But nope she ran back into the fire to save you!" I said standing up and began to walk away when I felt Cassidy's arm grab me. "Ok so maybe I slipped up but you saved her! Wait back track why did you save her again?" Cassidy asked me. "Oh I don't know maybe it's because she's my BEST FRIEND!" I said. "So?" Cassidy asked me, a group was now crowding around us. "So? SO! She's my best friend! Wouldn't you do that for one of your best friends, Kira or some other chick?" I said. "Yeah that's because they're all my girl best friends! She's a girl and you're a guy. You two shouldn't be that close unless you're dating which you aren't! Seriously! You've been spending more time with her than me!" Cassidy said stomping her foot. "It's just fine! I have to balance the people in my life you know! And also Ally lives with me so I do see her a lot" I said. "Yeah that's another thing it's weird! I mean you're living with each other! I mean for all I know you could be having sex with each other for all I know!" Cassidy spat at me. "Cassidy! Do you really think I would do that?" I asked, now not that I wouldn't mind doing that with Ally-wait nope stopping right now! You guys are just freaking friends!

"Ok I mean no I don't but I mean-" Cassidy began but then I turned as I heard Trish yell "Ally! Watch out!" With that I my eyes were searching for Ally, I found her. Ally tripped and slid on the floor, I wanted to catch her but I was too far, Ally landed on the ground with sloppy joe all over her. "We're done talking for now" I said walking away from Cassidy who was yelling at me to come back, and I walked over to Ally. Who was still sitting on the ground and people were crowding her, taking photos! I saw Trish who was trying to get people to back off and Dez came over. Why isn't she moving? Oh crap her stage fright. "Scram! Don't you have better things to do!" I yelled and with that everyone was gone. "Come on Ally let's get you cleaned up" I said, Ally looked up at me watery eyes and she had sloppy joe all over her. But she still looked adorable. Shut up! "Ssorry I'm-m fine." Ally said getting up,we began to walk away when Ally slipped and fell onto me. I caught her, "let's try not to fall anymore?" I asked joking. Ally started to laugh but then stopped when she saw my shirt, "oh no! I got your shirt all gross!" Ally said.

Ally's P.O.V

Crap I got sloppy joe all over Austin's shirt! "Here maybe if I try to rub it off" I said beginning to rub Austins shirt, under I felt a six pack. Holy pickles. "Heh um well looks like that isn't going to work" I said awkwardly. "It's fine Alls, well I need to head to class but I'll see you later!" Austin said before rushing to class. I sighed and watch Austin run off, "you're so in love with him" Trish said laughing, I whirled around blushing and said. "I am not!" I said, Trish just laughed at me as we walked to the girls bathroom.

Well school was over and I was suppose to met up with Elliot, I was waiting in the parking lot when I saw Elliot run over to me. "Hey Ally!" Elliot said, "hey!" I replied as we got in his car. "Weren't you wearing something else?" Elliot asked me. I looked down and remembered I had Trish's pants and shirt on and Austin's sweater, it even smelled like him. "Oh ha yeah. I had a little accident in the lunch room so I had to borrow some of my friends cloths" I said, "oh well you still look cute" Elliot said smiling. I just smiled back didn't really know what to say. Once we got to Elliot's house we worked until it was about nine o'clock. "Oh wow! It's late!" I said looking at the time. "Oh um yeah, well here (typing) and done! We're officially done with our project" Elliot said smiling. "Thank god! I didn't know how much more of Shakespeare I could take" I said laughing as we walked down the stairs. Once we got to the bottom Elliot opened the door for me and we walked out to the sidewalk. "Hey Ally I had a great time" Elliot taking a step towards me. "Me too, I'm glad I got a great partner like you" I said smiling not really knowing what was happening. "What if we were more than partners?" Elliot asked me. "Heh you mean like friends?" I asked a bit nervous. "More than friends Ally" Elliot said, now we were face to face. "Um Elliot I-" I began but then was cut off by a pair of slobbery forced lips. I quickly pulled away, "what was that!" I screamed, Elliot looked at me hungrily. "You and I both know what that was Ally" Elliot said coming back towards me. "Elliot! I don't like you! I yelled. "Does this look like a face that cares? I get what I want" Elliott says. I panicked and then remembered. Austin his house is at the end of this block, it's a long block but I am decent at running so I took off. I was about half way and saw Elliot was about twenty feet behind me, and picking up speed. I ran until I got to Austin's house. I looked and saw the lights were out. No. I scrambled up the stairs and tried to open the door but no such luck, it was locked. I went down to the ground and looked for anywhere they're could of been a spare key. "I'm back" I heard Elliot say, shivers went up my spin. God this is it. I'm done for. "Elliot please" I said tears were now rolling down my cheeks, I looked on the street it was lifeless. No passing cars at all. "Come on, we're going back to my house" Elliot said before picking me up and holding onto me hard. "OW! PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled, praying that someone, anyone would hear me. "Nah don't feel like it" Elliott said, he then began to twist my hand that was burned. "OW! STOP! Please!" I begged Elliot. "No! You didn't pick me. No instead you're head over heels for that stupid Moon guy" Elliott scowled. "Elliot please!" I said, we were almost to his house. His parent's weren't home so no one could save me. Then I saw some brights lights and a car, thank god! "Damn it" I heard Elliot say. I looked and saw the person in the car, blonde hair. Coming to save me, again. God I feel so useless! "Put her down" Austin said coldly.

"Ok" Elliot said before chucking me at a tree. I hit my back hard against the tree truck, ow. Don't let yourself be thrown at trees, it hurts. "Ally!" Austin said looking over at me worried then back at Elliot. Elliot smirked before Austin lunged at him. Austin punched Elliot in the face, but Elliot fought back, punching Austin in the stomach and face. They kept swinging hits at each other, "stop!" I said. No one moved. "Stop!" I said getting up seeing that now Austin was beginning to lose. "This is what you get Moon" Elliot said before punching Austin in the stomach. "Get off of him! You're hurting him!" I yelled trying to get Elliott off of Austin. No such luck instead I was thrown back near the tree. I then saw Austin pin Elliot down and kept hitting him, now I don't like Elliot at all but I didn't want Austin to kill him! And at this rate it looked like Austin might. "Austin stop! He isn't worth it!" I said going back over to Austin who didn't listen, so I tried to grab his arm but I guess he didn't notice because I was thrown back. "Ow!" I said, I knew that would catch Austin's attention. Austin turned to me, his face was bloody and his knuckles were swollen. "Please, stop" I whimpered. Austin looked at me and began to get up, Elliot was still on the ground. "I'm not going to do something that I know I'll regret but don't ever come near her again because maybe no one will stop me this time" Austin said snapped at Elliot. Elliot got up and muttered something under his breath and went inside. I quickly ran over to Austin. "Austin! Are you alright! We need to get you inside!" I said hugging Austin. Austin wrapped his arms around me and sighed. "I'm sorry Ally, I just couldn't let him hurt you" Austin said. I looked up at him and smiled we walked back to the house. "Oh so you had the key" I said laughing a bit. "Yeah, wait do you not have one!" Austin asked me. "No I do but I forgot it, I thought there might be a spare" I said, "wait why would you need a spare?" Austin asked me. I sighed and told Austin the whole story as we walked inside and got some bandaids. "I swear if he even touches you again I'm gonna kill him" Austin mumbled while I got some water and dabbed some on Austin's swollen cheek and cut. "Austin I'm fine seriously. Thank you for saving me again" I said laughing a little so did Austin. "Hey I'll always be here to save you" Austin said. "That's what friends are for" I said, even though I hated the word friends. "Yeah" Austin said. "Um so how are you and Cassidy? I saw you guys arguing" I said, I saw Austin roll his eyes which made me laugh. "Oh god, she was just being really annoying. I think I'm gonna break up with her tomorrow" Austin said, I tried to hide the smile coming onto my face. Yes! He's ending it with her! Wait hold on Dawson, he doesn't even like you. "Well if that's what makes you happy then I'm happy" I said smiling. "I know! Tomorrow evening let's have dinner just the two of us, we can have something special! Since my parents are out" Austin said. "That sounds great" I said. I looked at the time, yikes! It was already midnight. "Well looks like we should be heading to bed now" I said getting up. We walked upstairs right before I entered my room Austin said "hey you're still wearing my sweatshirt" I looked down and blushed. "Oh sorry here you can-" I began but Austin stopped me, "no you should keep it, it looks better on you"Austin said giving me a wink which made me blush. "Goodnight Austin" I said, "goodnight Ally" Austin said and with that I closed me door and went to sleep, snuggled up in Austin's sweatshirt.

**So um yeah! Austin came to Ally's rescue yet again! Looks like Cassidy and Austin are almost over, and you know what that meannss! Well Austin's going to soon figure out his feelings in the next few chapters! I really hope you liked it! Please please PLEASE review! I hope you had a great start to your week and I'll update soon :)**


	9. Chapter 9-Pretty brown eyes

**Hey I'm back! SO here's the new chapter thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! So sorry it took me a while to update! But I think you guys will like this one! I'll update tomorrow! Hope you end week on a happy note! Please review and enjoy reading! :)**

Ally's P.O.V

Well it's now winter break! Yes! I finally got to sleep in! Thanksgiving was fun all of the Moon's came over and I got to video chat my mom and dad. Austin and I were planning on hanging out and finally having that dinner he promised me, the one downer on all of this is that Cassidy and Austin are still together. Well I mean they're not fully together, they act like a couple in front of people but once when I was looking for Austin I saw them arguing about how much Austin would have to keep up this whole 'act' up. I don't exactly know what that means but hey a girl can dream right! Oh also! Elliot disappeared, his family suddenly moved and he transferred schools which thank god! I didn't want to face him ever again, I just woke up. I might of been wearing Austin's hoodie to sleep, whattt! Nope! Ok fine stop pressuring me! But I've been taking it off before anyone sees.

I quietly walked downstairs, I kept Austin's hoodie on, I mean come on it just smell so good! I saw a note on the table it said.

Good morning Ally!

We already told Austin but you were fast asleep when we left, Mike and I have to go to a convention but we will be back on the 23rd! Have fun! We have our phones with us

Love Mimi and Mike

Aw they act as if I'm family! I smiled and grabbed some toaster waffles and put them in the toaster, the phone suddenly rang. I ran down the hall and answered. I picked up and said "Hello?" Then a robotic voice began to talk, I hung up. Stupid telemarketers. I walked back in and then stopped, Austin had his back to me. Dripping with sweat looked like he had just came back from a run. He was wearing a tank top, showing off his biceps. I had issues breathing suddenly. Austin then turned around, he lifted his shirt and wiped his face. Let me repeat HE LIFTED his shirt!

I saw well defined six pack, holy pickles. Then Austin put the bottom of his shirt back down, aw. And then looked at me.  
"Oh um hey!" I said awkwardly. "Hey, um why are you wearing my hoodie? I've been looking for that for ages!" Austin said walking over towards me. "Oh-um, right that. Well I guess it got on my room somehow! I guess you're mom put it in there! Here you can have it back!" I said as I began to unzip it when I realized I had a bra on, just a bra underneath.

Clearly Austin didn't mind because he was just staring at me and me half zipped hoodie, or am I just imagining things. I quickly zipped it up. "Oh heh sorry, I"ll give it to you as soon as I have a shirt on" I said. "Or you can take it off now" Austin mumbled but all I heard was "oryouefoj". "What?" I asked, "nothing!" Austin said before blushing a little. Did I seriously make Austin Moon blush? "Yeah, so you're making waffles I see?" Austin asked me taking the waffles out that had popped up. "Yeah, I see you've been on a run" I say gesturing to his sweaty body. "Oh you want a hug now don't you?" Austin asked me opening his arms, "no! AH! Get away from me!" I said running around the other side of the island in the kitchen. "No use running Ally, I'm a ninja!" Austin said running around to the side I was on, but I ran so we were facing each other. "Damn Ally you may be clumsy but you're fast" Austin said. I smirked and said "HA! And I'm not clumsy!" I said before running and then falling into Austin's chest and losing my balance started to fall forward, causing me to fall. Ontop of Austin. "Opf! Yes Ally you are clumsy" Austin said chuckling, I was laying on top of his chest. "Hey it's not my fault! It's my short legs!" I said smiling. Austin laughed and so did I, our laughs soon died out and we began to look into each others eyes. I looked at Austin's who I swear you could get lost in all day. Slowly I felt myself lean in and the same for Austin, then his dog Stormie came running into the room licking our faces. Great now the moments ruined and forever gone. "Stormie!" Austin said as she covered Austin's face with slobbery kisses, I soon realized I was still on top of Austin, I awkwardly rolled over. My face was very flustered. "Ok so I was thinking for tonight I'll get some nice take out!" Austin said getting up, "mhmm sounds good! From where?" I asked. "That's a surprise my dear" Austin said grabbing one of my waffles and popping it in his mouth. "Hey! I was going to eat that!" I said pouting. Austin chuckled and said "you were, as in past tense. Now I'm eating it" Austin said smiling. I rolled my eyes and said "well I'll make us dessert" I said smiling. "Sounds good so let's have dinner at seven!" Austin said looking at the clock. "Ok well I'm going to go get dressed, I'm going to the mall (again) with Trish" I said walking upstairs. "Oh ok, I'm going to the arcade with Dez but I'll see you at seven!" Austin said smiling, "sounds good superstar" I said.

***at the mall***

"Trish I need to tell you something" I said as we were sitting in the food court with all of our bags. "Yeah?" Trish asked me. "Well ok I mean so let's just say that the whole little crush thing on Austin has grown" I said looking down. "How much?" Trish said looking at me. "Well at lot. And we almost kissed today!" I said looking at her nervously. "That's great Ally! That means he likes you too!" Trish explained. "No! I'm pretty sure it was just heat of the moment for Austin" I said stabbing my salad. "I don't think so, back to my other question how much do you think you like him?" Trish asked me. "Well I mean I don't know, it's a lot for sure. I hate it" I said sinking into my chair. "Hey now! These kind of things always work out! I mean come on now everyone in the school knows that you two are suppose to be together. Even Cassidy" Trish said. "Well I guess we're just going to have to see" I said.

Austin's P.O.V

"I mean dude we almost kissed" I said not even paying attention to the game, I can't get Ally out of my head! Her everything is just so flawless, everything. I swear it took literally all of my power this morning when she unzipped my hoodie showing her just in a bra. It took all of my power not to pounce on her, and another thing! We almost kissed! And one more thing! Why in the world should I be feeling this about my best friend! Ally! God! Why can't I just be some emotionless person! Ugh! "I know the feeling buddy" Dez said. "Did I say that all out loud!" I said covering my mouth quickly. "Um yeah ya did, but don't worry the love-whisper is here!" Dez said pointing at himself. I chuckled at myself, "and just seriously it's simple. Leave Cassidy go for Ally!" Dez said. "But it's not that easy! And I'm pretty sure Ally doesn't like me! And I mean I'm trying not to like her cause I don't want to mess anything up! And I mean ugh! Let's just go play some games" I said going over to the air hockey table. We were playing when I just heard a voice, "hey Austie baby!" Cassidy said. I groaned and turned and walked towards her.

Ally's P.O.V

It was about six thirty, Trish went home and I got changed into an outfit Trish got me. It was simple, black skinny jeans, a red v-neck and red heels. I felt so tall! I combed out my hair and put on a bit of makeup along with some perfume, for um no reason. I decided I was going to make us some nutella mug cakes.**(I've made them before and they're really good! And really easy to make)** They were finished at exactly seven, I sat down on the couch and waited. I figured he might be a bit late. It was then seven thirty, hmm. I texted Austin and Dez asking where they were. Neither replied. I turned on the tv, it was now eight. I ate a few carrots, not wanting to be rude because Austin would walk in any second now right? It was now eight thirty. I was starving. I texted Austin and Dez again, no reply. Did he really forget about me? I thought this was him making up not getting worse. It was now nine o'clock, this was the fifth time I had heated our mug cakes up. I sighed and began to walk up stairs when the front door bursted open. I turned around and saw Austin standing there. I was now angry. So he was alright! But just didn't want to respond, "Ally I'm-" Austin began. "Save it!" I snapped at him, Austin said "no please-" I cut him off again. "Austin! You're two hours late! TWO HOURS! I waited around this entire time! I'm starving! I only had a little bit of food because I thought you would show up! But nope!" I said angry. "I brought you some food" Austin said weakly holding a white plastic bag from my favorite restaurant. Let me add that restaurant it crazy expensive. "Well you can be eating that alone" I said beginning to turn around but Austin grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. "No I didn't have enough money for both of us so I just got you some. It's your favorite" Austin said not looking at me, actually he hasn't looked at me at all since he's gotten here. "Austin. Ugh. I'm going to bed, I can't believe you" I said, I mean I was still mad the least he could of done was text me or contacted me. "Ally please let me explain!" Austin yelled. I jumped a little, Austin never yells. "Fine" I said rolling my eyes. Austin said "why I was late was because I was with Cassidy-" Austin began but I cut him off. "So you're late because you were too busy off with your girlfriend to spend time with me! Let alone check your phone!" I said my voice was rising as well as cracking. "No! I was with Cassidy because I broke up with her!" Austin said his voice was raised as well. "Ugh you- wait what!" I said looking at Austin who still refused to look me in the eye. "I said I broke up with that's why I was late" Austin said. I was shocked, and now feel like a complete idiot. "No you're not an idiot" Austin said chuckling still looking down. "I said that out loud?" I said, "yeah but I'm sorry it's just that my phone died and Dez left his at home" Austin said, "oh god I'm sorry! Wait Austin look up at me" I said now wondering why he wouldn't look me in the eye. "Um no" Austin said backing away still looking at the ground. "Austin now" I said walking over to him, "No!" Austin said trying to cover his face. "It can't be that-" I began I took his hands away from his face and gasped. His right eye was purple a swollen. "Austin! What happened!" I said grabbing some ice and placing it on his eye. "Do I have to tell you?" Austin asked me, complaining. "Yes!" I said. Austin sighed, "fine. I was with Dez at the arcade and then I saw Cassidy, we have been trying to act like a couple for the past few months. She said as long as I stayed her girlfriend then she wouldn't be mean to you" Austin said, I was touched he'd do that for me? "Austin, I can take a few insults" I said. "But I didn't want you to, so anyway. We were at the arcade with her and all of her other friends, when Dallas and his friends showed up. Cassidy said she had to go to the bathroom and she had been gone for what ten minutes? I then had to go and on my way there I saw her and Dallas sucking faces" Austin said, I mean I didn't like Cassidy but I knew that Austin did. "I'm so sorry Austin" I said rubbing circles around his back. "I mean it's fine. I did like her at one point but not as much right now" Austin said, "then why do you have a black eye? I figured you would of punched Dallas when you saw them making out" I said. Austin chuckled and said "no that wasn't it. I just walked away decided I would talk to Cassidy later, I saw the time it was six forty five I was about to leave when Cassidy came back and made me stay. Legit, she would make a huge sense if it tried to leave. So it was what now eight and trust me I wanted to leave so badly, then I was about to leave when I heard Dallas say something" Austin said clenching his fist. "What?" I asked a bit nervous for the answer. "He said the next girl I'm gonna get is Ally, I know she wants me and trust me I want her. And that just set me off. I couldn't let anyone use you like that! So I punched him in the face which caused him to punch me and bam I have a black eye" Austin said pointing to his eye. I then hugged Austin by the side placing my head on his shoulder, "thanks Austin but now you're hurt" I said looking at his eye again, it had calmed down just a bit. "I'm fine don't worry Als, I saw the time and it was already eight. I knew you would be mad I was going to get us some ihop but I wanted to get you something special since I was so late, which I'm very sorry for." Austin said looking at me guilty I couldn't help but crack a smile. "I'm sorry too, I over reacted before hearing your story, but hey we have another three hours left of the day! Let's watch a movie" I said. Austin agreed and I shared my dinner with him and we had out mug cakes. We watched 'The Heat' I curled up into Austin's chest, which all friends do righttt? Yeah totally see not weird AT ALL! It was now midnight and we headed back upstairs.

Austin's P.O.V

Ally and I were in the bathroom she was helping my eye calm down which it did thank goodness or else I would only be able to see out of one eye. We just had the bathroom light on. I was getting lost in her eyes again, god damn it. Then I heard the front door open, now usually Stormie will bark if she knows the persons and if not she stays quiet. I looked and saw Stormie was fast asleep in my bed. There was suddenly an uneasy feeling that hit me. "Um Austin? Is that you're parents by any chance?" Ally whispered at me nervously. "No, my mom text me saying they had just got there" I said, "then who is it?" Ally asked me I could tell she was very scared. "I don't know, but what i do know is that a random stranger just broke into our house"

**DUN DUN DUN! SO sorry I hate reading cliffhangers but I needed to wrap this chapter up ;) So someone is now in the house who ins't Austin or Ally! WHO IS IT! And what are they gonna do about it!? Another dangerous position for those two ;) I really hope you liked it and please please please review! that would make my day :) I will update soon! **


	10. Chapter 10- Danger bring courage

**Hey guys! So here's the new chapter! And by the way 70 reviews! OH MY GOD! Your all so amazing! I hope you guys like this chapter and please keep reviewing! Happy friday! :)**

Austin's P.O.V

I held onto Ally and heard someone walking around downstairs, I knew I had to stay calm or else this would end horribly. "Ok Ally, I need you to call the police and I'm going to go downstairs ok?" I whispered looking at Ally who was trembling. "But-t-t what-t i-f-f they have a-a gun or something?" Ally choked out. "I'll be fine, but you need to call them but very, very quietly" I said, "ohh ok" Ally said. I walked Ally back into her room and handed her the phone, "I'll be fine" I said with a smile. I mean yes I was scared out of my mind, but I was staying calm that's what my parents taught me. "You better be" Ally said and with that I closed the door and heard the phone ringing. I grabbed a baseball bat from my room and made my way downstairs. I quietly looked and around and then saw a black silhouette. Standing in my kitchen the outline of the moon was the only thing that made me see them. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" I asked in a stern voice. The person laughed and said "oh I think we both know what I'm here for Moon" the voice said. As soon as the first word left his mouth I knew exactly who it was, Elliott. "You're going to pay for what you did, those bruises just healed. And Ally will be mine" Elliott said. "Well that's not going to happen" I said twisting the baseball bat in my hands. "Where is she?" Elliott asked me walking towards me, "she isn't here" I said becoming a bit nervous. "You're lying, I saw your little moment this evening so she's here, the question is where" Elliott snarled at me. "Well you're right about that but there's no way I would tell you wear Ally is" I snapped back at him. "Well looks like we have an issue now don't we?" Elliott said, then Elliott grabbed me by the collar and slammed me against the wall, I threw the baseball bat at the window hoping some glass would break so I could use it. I knew if Elliott got a hold of the bat I would be dead. Elliot began to throw punches at me, one after another after another. His arms were too quick for me, everything began to start to fade when I heard someone yell "get away from him!" Ally? Then I felt myself being thrown at a wall, I heard someone yell "AUSTIN!" and then it all went black.

Ally's P.O.V

I had called the cops and they said they were on their way, I know it had been like two minutes but to me it seemed like it had already been two hours. I heard Austin talking and someone else, then I heard someone thrown on the wall. My heart rate picked up, I began to walk down the stairs when I saw a person in a black hoodie punching Austin. Austin. He wasn't fighting back, he wasn't fast enough, Austin's eyes were slowly closing. "Get away from him!" I yelled and began running towards the person, then they threw Austin against the wall, "AUSTIN!" I yelled. I looked down at him his eyes were closed but he was still breathing. Now I was beyond the point of being pissed, this person just messed with the wrong girl. "What in the world are you doing!" I yelled at the figure. The person turned around and looked at me with their cold dark eyes, "oh you know I love it when you're mad" Elliott said, my blood went cold. He was here, I thought he was gone! But then I looked at Austin and all the fear turned into radge. "Get out of this house right now before things get any worse!" I yell then jumping on Elliott's back and hitting his head with all my might. "Hey! Ow! Cut it out" Elliott yelled at me. HA! Funny yeah no I'm not going to 'cut it out'. "You selfish young man! I would never want you! Especially if you do these kind of things!" I said, I then started to tug at Elliotts hair. Ripping pieces out, "well now I'm just pissed off" Elliott grumbled and threw me off of his back, I flew over to Austin landing on his limp body. I looked down at him and said "you promised you'd be fine" then got up and looked at Elliott who was smirking. "So I found you're weak spot" Elliott said, "now what would that be?" I asked him, "him" Elliott said pointing to Austin, I looked over at Austin. "Wait what no" I stammered, "oh ok then I guess you'll be fine if I do this" Elliott said walking over near Austin and lifted his foot like he was going to kick him, "no!" I said running over to Austin covering him. "Ha, exactly now listen young lady you're going to do exactly what I say or else lover boy over here is done" Elliott said. I sighed, Austin had saved me so many times and Elliott was right my weak spot was the one and the only Austin Moon. "Fine what is it?" I asked sighing, "you are coming with me" Elliott said. Now I was scared what if he kidnaps me! What if he kills me! So many things came to my mind, but the one thing that stuck out was Austin. "Fine" I said remembering the cops were on their way, this will work. "Ok then come with me" Elliott said I glanced back at Austin praying that I would see him again. Elliott grabbed my arm and held on, way to tight. We walked out when I sighed with relief. The cops were there all with their guns pointed at Elliott and one said "put your hands up, you have the right to remain silent" and with that Elliott let go of me and cursed under his breath, "damn you Dawson" I smirked with pride. I won. I then thought back to Austin, oh god! I ran back inside and ran over to Austin who was still knocked out. I ran back out to the police who were putting Elliott in the car, "can someone come check up on my friend?" I asked frantic for someone to help Austin. "Yes but miss we need you to answer some question, we'll go check up on your friend and we won't leave until he wakes up but we need to ask you some questions if you don't mind" A policeman asked me . "Of um right of course! Just make sure Austin's ok" I said as I lead the policeman into the kitchen and began to answer questions and make phone calls.

Austin's P.O.V

Ow my head hurts and so does my face? I felt like a train just ran over my face, then I remembered. Elliot. Ally, ALLY! I jolted up and opened my eyes, I saw a policeman sitting in chair taking some notes and a paramedic sitting by me. "You've woken up Mr. Moon, my name is Rydel. You're pretty lucky, you've only got a few bruises but I cleaned those up for you" Rydel said smiling at me. "Oh um thanks" I said, Rydel smiled and left. I then looked at the clock it was four o'clock in the morning! "Where's Ally?" I asked, "oh she is downstairs" The policeman said, I tried to stand up but fell back down. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, you're gonna be a bit dizzy. Here I'll go get her for you, and by the way my name's Rocky" Rocky said then jogged down the stairs to go find Ally. I hope she's alright, I swear to god if Elliott laid a finger on her- I was cut out of my train of thoughts with a small body jumping onto me. "Thank god you woke up!" Ally said wrapping her arms around my neck, I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist. Once we pulled away Ally sat down next to me and I asked, "so now what?" "Well they're sending Elliott to juvi, you're parents couldn't get a flight because for a matter of fact there is a very powerful hurricane headed this way, so we're gonna have to hang out inside. I thought tomorrow or later today we can get all the stuff we'll need. Also I called my dad and he sends love. When you blacked out I might of tackled Elliott" Ally said. WHAT! "Thee Ally Dawson tackled someone!" I asked her surprised. "Well ok I came down and he was punching you in the face, so I mean I might of agreed to go with him if he didn't hurt you anymore" Ally mumbled looking down but I still heard every single word. "YOU WHAT!" I asked getting up but falling back down. "Hey it was just a plan, I knew that the cops were coming so it would work out! I mean what are friends for?" Ally asked me smiling. Right friends, just friends. God why does that bug me so much? "So I was thinking that since they're going to be a huge storm and all we could maybe invite some of our friends, well more like Trish for me. But some of you friends over and we could all hang out during the storm" Ally said. "That sounds awesome Ally! It will be so much fun!" I said excited. But I would have to be careful about choosing which friends to invite. "Well I'm glad you agree let's talk about it more once we've both gotten some sleep, it's been a long day" Ally said with a yawn, she began to walk away but I grabbed her arm and twisted her back into my bed. "Let's just sleep like this" I whispered into her ear, I felt Ally's body go hot. "Oh um ok" Ally whispered. I turned off my light and wrapped Ally around me and we dozed off into a deep sleep.

**So um yay! So sorry I know this chapter is a bit short :| but the next one will be longer I promise! Yay! Everyone's ok! Elliott is off to jail! Ally's now saving Austin! I thought I should do that since he's always saving her ;) so the next chapter is gonna be with the hurricane and there's gonna be quite a bit of auslly so be ready! I hope you guys liked it! I will update soon as possible! Have a great weekend! And please please PLEASE review! **


	11. Chapter 11-Storms bring us closer

**I'm back! So I think you guys will be very happy with this chapter! Also guys. 81 reviews!? Thank you so much1 I love all of you! Please keep reviewing! Enjoy reading! **

Austin's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and saw that outside is was dark and looked like a storm was coming, I sighed and then looked down and saw Ally snuggled into my chest.

I looked down at her even asleep she still looks so gorgeous. I began to think about her, I mean I can't even think of a single thing I don't like about her! Wait. Oh god.

My train of thoughts were interrupted when I heard a crash from the kitchen then Dez yelling. I rolled my eyes and slowly got out of bed trying not to wake Ally up. I was almost up when I felt Ally's hand holding tightly onto my shirt.

I carefully took her small hand and (finally) got her to let go and placed a pillow in my place. I quietly crept out of my room and shut the door and ran downstairs.

"Guys! Shh! Ally's trying to sleep!" I said, Dez and Trish stopped arguing and then looked at me, back at each other and then me. "Buddy I think you need a talk from the love whisper" Dez said whispering the last part and putting a hand on my shoulder, "um sure and no-one calls you that" I said mimicking his voice.

"Ok well before you two have you're pep talk I'm just saying that Dez and I came over cause the storm is coming and fast. Also do you know that it's already five! You guys slept forever! I put some stuff in your basement for tonight cause that's where we're gonna be for the next while and you're parent's called saying that they have to stay where they are since the storm is coming, they send love" Trish said before going down to the basement.

"Let me just cut to the chase you're so in love with Ally" Dez said.

"I mean no! Whatt!" I said not making eye contact with Dez, "you're in such denial it's kinda sad" Dez said rolling his eyes, I was about to say something when we heard the radio

"hello Miami! We have some urgent news saying that the storm is coming and it's coming fast, also it's gonna be a strong one so get down into shelter! We will keep you updated!" I sighed and then Trish came back from the basement,

"ok so you two need to grab all the blankets and all the pillows from around the house and bring them downstairs." "Oo are we making a fort!" Dez said, "um sure whatever floats your boat" Trish said I rolled my eyes at them and collected all the pillows and blankets.

Once we were done with that we hung out downstairs when I heard a big thump from upstairs. "Ally!" I said running into the kitchen and saw at the bottom of the stairs was Ally on the ground. "Are you ok!?" I asked worried, Ally laughed at me and said "Austin I'm fine, all I did was fall. Also, why didn't you wake me up! It's already four!" Ally said getting up and then looking outside to see that it was pouring rain it the house was rocking back and forth.

"Here we should make dinner before we have to go back downstairs" I said Ally nodded and we walking into the kitchen.

Ally's P.O.V

I was talking to Trish downstairs while Dez and Austin were cooking who knows upstairs, "oh my god Ally, you are smart and all but really need a tutor when it comes to love" Trish said, "should I take that to offense?" I said laughing a little.

Trish rolled her eyes and said, "no silly. Austin and you!"

I blushed, ok so I may like or may be in love with Austin, but no one needs to know that! "Um what about us?" I asked a whisper. "He's so in love with you!" Trish said loudly.

I covered her mouth and said "sh! They could hear you!" I said worried looking around.

"I mean think about it, what guy saves you over and over again, makes sure you're always safe, and heck sleeps with you at night who ISN'T your boyfriend!" Trish said.

"I mean pftt a ton of people!" I said lying through my teeth.

"Ha. Like who!" Trish said crossing her arms, "well I can't think of anyone at this very moment but as much as I would love it. Austin doesn't feel that way about me" I said looking down.

"You watch missy and you might catch onto what everyone else sees" Trish said before standing up.

"Dinner's ready!" Dez yelled.

"Coming!" Trish yelled back. Aw they're cute. "Let's go Ally" Trish said before we walked upstairs. We got up and saw that they made some mac and cheese.

Silly boys, "get you're plates!" Austin said with excitement. "Proud I see?" I said joking.

"Yes I am Miss. Dawson!" Austin said. I walked over to where the plates where when suddenly a window broke open, sending harsh rain and winds on my face.

"Ahh!" I said covering my face, "Ally!" Austin said before shutting the window tightly, I removed my arms from my face and saw Austin brushing some hair out of my face. Austin was looking at me and smiling, his eyes, god I could get lost in them everyday justs staring into his eyes. "Ahem!" Trish said before Austin and I jolted apart from each other. "Sorry to break up you're little moment but we need to go downstairs now because the lady said the storm is here" Trish said.

Austin and I nodded and we got our food and went downstairs, we had pretty much covered the floors with blankets and pillows. There was a big flat screen we could use, a crank radio, extra food, candles, Austin's guitar, my song book, a stack of Trish's magazine, Dez's fish? We ate and watched some tv, we were watching the movie Grease when we heard a big gush of wind and then the power went out. It was pitch darkness. I was sitting on the end of the coach, Trish and Dez were in the other conor and Austin was getting some food when the power went out.

"Dez?" Austin said,

"Austin?" Dez said.

"Ally!" Trish said.  
" Trish?" I said.

"Austin get back over here!" Trish said,

"I can't! I can't see a thing!" Austin said before we heard a body (I'm guessing Austin's) fall to the ground. "Are you ok?" I asked wanting to help but knew I would just end up falling down too. "Wait here! My phone has a flash light" Trish said taking out her iPhone and pointing it at Austin who winced and said "ow! That's bright!"

"Sorry!" Trish said. With the help of Trish's flashlight we lite over twenty candles, luckily they all smelled the same. We also cranked up the radio and found out that indeed there was a blackout and it was planned to last until tomorrow evening. We were all cuddled into blankets, Trish and Dez we snuggled next to each other and so were me and Austin. Which isn't weird at all. No my heart wasn't beating a thousand times a minutes whattt?

"Oo you guys let's play a game!" Trish said excitedly.

"What game?" I asked sitting up while Austin was still snuggled into the covers, aww, snap out of it!

"Truth or dare!" Trish said happily. "How old are you Trish?" Austin asked, "are you afraid?" Trish challenged. "No!" Austin said, "let's get this started" Trish said,

"Austin truth or dare?" Trish asked.

"Dare"

"ok so Austin have you ever slept with anyone?" Trish asked Austin.

"Yeah, about three times" Austin said, I wasn't too happy about this. I mean it's not like one of those times would be me but a girl can dream right?

"Ok, Trish! Truth or dare?" Austin said.

"Dare"

"Trish are you and Dez dating?" Austin asked Trish.

Trish rolled her eyes and said, "yes. There cat's out of the bag!"

"Oh no! No cats!" Dez said running over to his fish. Trish rolled her eyes at him.

"Ok miss quite Dawson truth or dare?" Dez asked me.

"Truth" I began to say, "chicken!" Dez coughed, then Trish said "come on Ally! You've never done a dare!" Ugh fine.

"Fine! Dare!" I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Oh silly Ally don't ever give into peer pressure" Dez said, oh no. "I dare you to kiss Austin" Dez said, I was now beat red. I looked at Austin who was looking at the ground. "Um do we have to?" I asked nervously. "Yes or else, well darling know Trish you won't want to know what else is" Dez said, I sighed and looked at Austin then at his lips. They were a light shade of pink, they looked nice and soft. I would soon find out how soft they actually were.

Here goes nothing, I thought to myself. I grabbed Austin's neck and slowly brought my lips to his, finally. At first Austin didn't respond I was about to pull away when he kissed back.

Let me repeat ladies and gentlemen Austin Moon kissed me back! His lips were soft and smooth, our lips moved together in perfect rhythm. I wished I didn't have to but my lungs were crying out for air, we pulled away.

Both a bit dazed, "ehm" Dez coughed. We both looked at him and awkwardly scooted away from each other, "I only asked for a little kiss not a make out session" Dez said but both him and Trish were smiling like fools.

Yet again so was I, I was glad it was a bit darker in the spot where I was sitting or else everyone would see my stupid grin and red checks.

"Ok well we should try to get some sleep I mean it's already wow! Eleven thirty!" Trish said before getting into the covers with Dez, I got into the layers of blankets a few feet away from Austin. We haven't talked since the whole making out thing. I couldn't sleep. At all! Maybe it's because I got so much extra sleep, but the one thing on my mind was Austin. Austin. Austin. Austin. His lips, how much I wanted them. I wanted them now. I looked at the clock it was now one o'clock. Trish and Dez would be asleep by now right? I suddenly got a sudden rush of courage. I went over to Austin to my surprise saw that he wasn't asleep either.

"Hey" I said softly and Austin looked over at me and smiled and said "hey". Well here goes nothing, "Austin about the kiss-" I began but then Austin cut me off. "No I'm sorry Ally. I know you probably just wanted a little peck-" Austin began but this time I cut him off. "Let me talk silly boy. I was going to say that I-I loved the kiss. I know this is probably going to mess up our friendship and everything but I like you. I really like you and I mean it's driving me crazy! I just spent the past two hours just thinking out you and you're amazing lips! That isn't normal! And I know that-" I said but then I was cut off by a pair of lips.

Austin Moon's lips.

I kissed back, taking my arms and wrapping them around his neck. Austin said up and placed his arms around my waist and I slid into his lap. As soon as we pulled apart both smiling.

"Thanks for shutting me up" I said blushing.

"I like you too" Austin said, my heart was now beating out of my chest.

"Really?" I asked almost not believing it.

"Yes I do, now if you don't mind may I shut you up again?" Austin asked me, I then smashed my lips against his. At first the kiss was passionate, then Austin bit the bottom of my lip. And let me say it felt pretty damn good.

Austin's P.O.V

Ally Dawson likes me. She likes me! And to top that we are kissing. I bit her bottom lip, not too hard not wanting to hurt her. Ally gasped and I slid my tongue into her mouth. Exploring taking in as much of her mouth as I can. I then left trails of kisses up and down her neck, Ally was playing with the hairs on my neck. "Austin" Ally nearly whispered. I went back up to her lips and planted a soft kiss on her lips and said "let's go to bed, we'll kiss later" I said smiling knowing that I would be able to kiss her again. "Sounds like a good idea" Ally said crawling under the sheets with me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and brought her close to me and kissed the top of her head. "Shh you two love birds! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Trish scowled, Ally and I both laughed and we drifted into a peaceful sleep with big smiles plastered onto our faces.

**So I tried to space this out a bit more, sorry if that didn't help! So um yeah they kissed! They both like each other yay! But as you know in this story there's always drama but don't worry I always have happy endings! But how there gonna get there is a journey of there own ;) So I figured by chapter 11 they should kiss cause they should :) thank you soo much for all the great reviews PLEASE REVIEW! Happy March! Also I hope you week started off well and I hope you week is great! I'll update soon :)**


	12. Chapter 12-Caught

**Hey there! I'm so so soooo sorry! I know I'm really lacking on updating right away and I'm very sorry! I had a ton of work put on me last week and it was very stressful but I promise I will try my best to update as quickly as possible! Thank you so much for the great reviews! Please keep them coming! Enojy reading! **

Ally's P.O.V

So it's nine o'clock and tomorrow we are going back to school.

I mean don't get me wrong I love school! But I also love hanging out with Austin, and hugging him, and laughing with him,

and kissing with him.

Anyway! Mike and Mimi are out at a dinner and Austin was at Dez's house so I was just hanging out.

Christmas was amazing! I bought Austin a new acoustic guitar with his name carved on the neck, but then he carved my name in too. And Austin's gift, sigh. It was probably the best gift someone had ever given me! It was a gold heart necklaces with an 'A' on it and a matching bracelet with a heart that said, 'I'm stuck on you' and had an 'A+A' on it. I've been wearing them every single day. We haven't gone on our first date yet but Austin's been really busy, he's been having a ton of gigs and a few interviews. Also I've been pretty busy writing songs. I was sitting on my bed listening to music when I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. I took a breath in and knew who it was right away.

I leaned into there strong (built) chest.

"Hey there" I said smiling taking my earphones off.

"Hey there, I missed you" Austin said kissing my head. I laughed and said

"you've been gone for only five hours", not that I was counting.

"That's a long time for me" Austin said. I turned around and saw Austin's beautiful eyes smiling down at me.  
"Oh is it now?" I asked.

"Yes, yes it is" Austin said and with that he brought his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with the small hairs on his neck. Austin tightened his grip on my waist pulling me closer to him.

We then had to pull away for air. I pushed Austin to the end of the wall and against the wall, I wanted him.

Very badly, and right now.

"Eger I see?" Austin said smirking, I rolled my eyes and crashed my lips against Austin's again.

Our lips were moving in perfect sync, I then felt Austin's tongue brush against my lips begging for entrance. I gave it to him.

I remember thinking french kissing was disgusting. I take it back.

It's amazing.

I was now tugging at Austin's hair, I'm surprised I didn't pull any out. I felt his tongue moving around in my mouth. Then Austin took his lips away from my lips and down to my neck. Nipping at my skin after each kiss. Then he found my sweet spot, I couldn't help but not let out a small moan.  
"Austin" I said begging for his lips to be up on my again. Austin just shook his head, he was obviously. He keep sucking on my flesh, man was it hot in here? I couldn't take it anymore.

I grabbed Austin head and brought it back up to my lips, kissing him over and over again. I was now playing with the hem of his shirt, wanting it off.

Then we heard someone clear their throat.

"Um sorry but we're home" Mimi said smiling, Mike was behind her.

I was beat red and so was Austin.

"Um thanks mom" Austin said carefully sliding me off of his lap. I just avoided all eye contact.

"Well we're are going to bed. You two should too school starts tomorrow! Sleep well" Mimi said smiling at us. Mike just smiled and they left.

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding in.

"Oh god, I bet you're parents think so low of me. Making out with there son" I said getting up and plugging my phone in.  
"No they don't. And hey I'm not complaining" Austin said smirking wrapping his arms around my waist. I pulled away and said,

"no no no. I need to go shower" I said. Austin pouted I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom. I showered and was drying my hair when I stopped. I looked in the mirror then my eyes went wide.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON!" I said. Austin ran in but then once he saw me I watched his eyes travel up and down my body. I then remembered I was in a towel.

Just a towel.

"Austin! My face is up here" I said smiling. Austin looked up at me and said

"sorry, it just you're so beautiful I can't help but look" shyly. I blushed and walked towards him,

"well know it's hard to be, at you" I said.

"Why would you be mad?" Austin asked me. I then pointed to my neck.

There was a purple hickey.

"That!" I said nervously. Austin chuckled,

"I think it looks fine. It means back off to everyone else" Austin said kissing my forehead.

"Still" I said, I wanted to be mad. But come on who could stay mad at him?

"You should get changed, you're going to catch a chill" Austin said pushing me into my room, I laughed lightly and got changed into my pajamas. Once I was done I walked into Austin's room, he was on his bed shirtless listening to music.

"Hey I just wanted to say goodnight" I said trying to look at Austin's bare chest.

"Goodnight sleep well" Austin said, I was about to leave when Austin said

"can I please get a goodnight kiss?" I rolled my eyes and walked over to his bed, giving him a soft tender kiss. I had to pull away while I could still control myself, I really didn't want a repeat of what happened earlier. I think I would just die.

"Goodnight Austin" I said,

"Goodnight Alls" Austin said and with that we both went to sleep.

***that morning***

I woke up and got dressed. I wanted to look good today. I got into a a red long sweater with black yoga pants and an infinity scarf to cover my hickey. I then curled my hair, and applied some makeup. As I was walking down the stairs I then realized that it was Austin and mines first day of being a couple.

"Good morning beautiful" Austin said giving me a quick kiss and then handing me an apple.

"Now have fun at school! Just not too much fun" Mimi said smiling, I turned beet red and Austin grabbed my hand and said

"bye mom!" And with that we ran out the door.

Austin's P.O.V

I drove us to school, I'm gonna ask her out on a date tonight. I know it's Ally and all but man I'm nervous! Usually I'm smooth and very good with girls but Ally. Well you know she's something else, a something that I'm never going to let go.

"We're here!" I said as we walked out I saw a bunch of people look at us. Ally scooted closer towards me, right she hates attention.

"Hey don't mind them, here I can walk you to your first class" I said smiling. Ally looked up at me and said  
"you don't have to, your class is on the fourth floor while mine is on the first! You're going to be late" I chuckled and said,

"it's fine. My teacher is always late anyway" and with that we made our way to Ally's class. I saw a lot of girls looking at us, god they're desperate. A few guys we're checking Ally out, I glared at them and they backed off. We got to Ally's class.

"I'll see you at lunch ok?" I said, "are you going to be fine by yourself? Ignore all those idiots" I added. Ally smiled and said, "I'll be fine don't worry. I'll see you at lunch" and gave me a kiss and walked into her class.

Is it weird to be addicted to someones lips? I mean I love everything about Ally, but those lips. I want them all the time! It's like a drug! The day went by pretty quickly, a few girls still tried to flirt with me but I kindly said no to everything. It was now lunch, I was sitting with Ally, Trish, and Dez.

"How was your winter break?" Dez asked us,

"great!" I said smiling. Then Trish looked at Ally's neck and her eyes were huge.

"Ally Dawson! You have a hickey!" Trish said smiling. Ally was red,

"shh! Trish people could hear you! I'm covering it" Ally said putting her scarf around her neck again,

"I never thought I would see the day Ally Dawson have a hickey. She wouldn't let anyone kiss her further than a light make out, but I guess things change" Trish said smirking. I looked over at Ally a bit surprised and a bit happy. I was that one guy.

"Can I go hide now?" Ally asked sliding down in her seat.

"Hey I was just kidding around with you" Trish said smiling. Lunch was almost over so here it goes.

"Hey Ally can I ask you something?" I asked a bit nervous.

"Oh yeah what is it?" Ally said taking a bit of her salad.

"Well I was um wondering if you, um. Would want to go on a date tonight?" I asked hoping I would get a yes. Ally dropped her fork and looked at me with a big smile. Once she stopped chewing she said,

"yes I would love to" I let out a breath of relief.

"Ally you have to come over to my house so we can get you ready! Where's the date gonna be?" Trish asked me.

"It's a secret" I said pretending to lock my lips.

"Party pooper" Trish grumbled, Ally and I both laughed then the bell rang telling us lunch was over. As we were getting up I said,

"well I'll see you tonight. I'll come to Trish's house at seven. I'll give you a hint on what to wear if I get a kiss" pointing to my lips.

"Deprete aren't we?" Ally said smiling,

"very" I said before bringing my lips to hers and kissing her passionately. Ally then pulled away, I was already missing her.

"We have to go to class. I gave you your kiss so where's my hint?" Ally asked me.

"Wear something that you can move easily in" I said smiling. Ally looked a bit confused but shrugged it off.

"Well I will dress the best I can" Ally said smiling and we walked to our classes. I couldn't wait for our date tonight.

**sorry if this was short! But hey they're going on their first date yay! Did you guys see tonights episode? Also we trended WORLDWIDE! yay! I really hope you liked this! I will update soon! Please please PLEASE! Review! Have a great week! **


	13. Chapter 13- Date night

**Hey there! So sorry! I was going to update on monday but my computer's internet shut down but it's back up now! So I got up at six on monday morning I looked and saw I had 99 reviews! WHAT! And now I have 102?! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really, really, REALLY hope you like this chapter! I will update as soon as possible! Happy Wednesday! Please review!**

Ally's P.O.V

I was sitting in Trish's bedroom while she was grabbing all sorts of outfits she had got for me. I was just wondering where were we going? I mean I love surprises and all! But I'm still very curious. I really hope we aren't going to play video games in Dez's basement because to him that's his dream date, or at least that's what he's told me. I was playing on my phone when I heard the doorbell ring. Weird? "Can you get that?" Trish yelled. "Sure!" I yelled, I opened the door and saw Mimi standing there, she was holding a letter? "Hey Ally! This came in the mail for you, I have a feeling you'll want to read it." Mimi said. I called Trish down and looked at letter. My eyes grew wide. It was from MUNY. I had applied there in the spring of junior year but I doubted I would get an answer from them. "What do I do?" I asked frantic. "Open obviously!" Trish said. I carefully opened the letter, my hands were shaking, heck, my entire body was shaking. I opened it and read it. Then a smile went onto my face, "I got in" I said nearly whispering. "That's amazing Ally!" Mimi said giving me a hug so did Trish. "Well I'll let you tell Austin later tonight, I've got to get going but have fun tonight Ally! Bye Trish!" Mimi called out as she left. "This is amazing!" Trish said. I was just in a bit of shock. I got in! Then my mind raced to Austin. Austin. Who knows where he's going to college, or if he'll even go to college. I just can't think about that right now. "Ally!" Trish called me from down the hall. I walked into the bathroom were Trish was. "What?" I asked looking around seeing a bunch of bags, and a ton of makeup. "I found you're perfect outfit! But first hair and makeup!" Trish said putting me down in her chair. "Trish I'm perfectly capable of doing my own hair" I said as Trish combed my hair. Then she stopped, shook her head and said "sorry honey but you really aren't" I just rolled my eyes. "Ow!" I said, Trish always seems to put all her anger into my hair. "Sorry! I'm all done anyway" Trish said before grabbing some fondation. "Thank god or else I wouldn't have any more hair" I mumbled, Trish spun her head around and said "what did you say?" I then replied "nothing! Nothing at all!" We then spend about an hour on my makeup, Trish gave me a bit of a glowing look to me. I had elegant black eyeliner on along with the perfect shade of blush and my eyelashes were coated in mascara. To top it all off I had a fresh shade of red lipstick. I looked into the mirror and smiled, I must admit Trish has skills. "Thank you so much Trish!" I said getting up and hugging her. "What can I say, I do have a gift" Trish said rolling her eyes before both of us laughed. I then looked down and I noticed I was still in my cloths from school. "Um so Trish where is this amazing outfit of mine?" I asked a bit nervous for what she got me. Not that I don't love Trish's style, but we have very different fashion tastes. "Don't worry it doesn't have any animal print on it" Trish said rolling her eyes before grabbing an outfit from her closet. I gasped, it was perfect. It had black leggings, with black moccasin boots that went to my calf. Then up top that was a red checkered shirt that was rolled up to about my elbows. There were also some silver medium sized hoop earrings. "Thank you so much Trish! I will pay you back I promise!" I said hugging her and grabbing the outfit. "No, you won't need to pay me back. It's my gift for you! For finally getting together with Austin" Trish said with a wink, I smiled and went into her room to change. I still can't believe I'm actually with Austin, it's almost un-real for me. I was always smiling! It was like he was my drug, I couldn't get enough of him. I walked out and Trish was on the phone with Dez. They were so cute! Even though she hit him just as much as she did when they weren't dating, they were still cute. I looked at the clock it was seven.

'Ding-dong!' Trish yelled from down the hall, "that's probably Austin! Have fun Ally!" I laughed and said "I will bye!" I ran down the stairs. Quickly checking my reflection in the mirror. I was still nervous, I mean he's Austin Moon! And I'm me, you get the point. I opened the door and there was Austin who was in a yellow v-neck and light brown cargo pants. I looked at Austin who was looking me up and down and then at me, "you look amazing" Austin said. I blushed and said "well you look pretty good too" I said. Austin laughed and pulled me into a hug, I breathed in his scent. Ah, I love that smell. We pulled away and then Austin connected his lips to mine. It was only a short one but it still counted to me. "Oh um, I also got these for you" Austin said nervously pulling from behind him a bouquet full of white roses. My favorite. "My favorite! Thank you so much! Let me put them inside, I'll be right back" I said taking the flowers inside and putting them in a vase. "You better be" Austin called out, I laughed at this and then walked out. "You ready?" Austin asked me giving me his arm, which I linked mine around. "Where are we going?" I asked still very curious. "That is for me to know, and for you to figure out young lady" Austin said opening the car door for me. What a gentleman. We drove along, we talked about some song idea's and some concerts that were coming up. Austin was still trying to get me to perform with him, "come on Ally please! You're voice is amazing!" Austin said. "I wish! But my stage fright remember?" I said. "Well we are going to work on that" Austin said smiling and placing his free hand on mine. Then we pulled up to Melody Diner. It was my favorite, it wasn't always super crowded just a cute little diner. "Aw I love this place!" I squealed as we got out of the car. "Did you really think I would take you somewhere that you hate?" Austin asked me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand and we ran inside. Everyone stopped and looked at us as we walked in, which caused both Austin and I to laugh. We got our seats, we were about to order when I almost choked on my water as I saw who our waitress was.

Austin's P.O.V

This date is going so well! I was so worried it would be awkward, I even had a dream that I accidently put jam on her face! Weird I know, we were about to order. I was still looking at my menu when I stopped as soon I heard the voice. Not any voice. Cassidy's voice. "Hey there I'm going to be your waitress tonight. Oh wait! Austin? I had absolutely no idea you were going to be here!" Cassidy said she pushed her boobs right in front of my face. I have absolutely no idea what I ever saw in her. "Um well I didn't know you were going to be here either so I guess it's a surprise for both of us! Can I please have the fried chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy?" I said scooching further and further away from Cassidy. "Oh ok" Cassidy said looking at me. Just me. Did she not see Ally? I cleared my throat and said "and for my lady" pointing to Ally who I could see she was sending daggers in the back of Cassidy's head. As soon as Cassidy turned around Ally smiled. As soon as Ally smiled, Cassidy's smiled dropped. "Oh. Hey. What can I get you?" Cassidy asked bluntly. "Um I'll have the chicken pot pie please?" Ally asked politely. I couldn't help but stare at her, she was just so-sigh. Amazing, wonderful, gorgeous, there weren't enough words to describe her or how lucky I was to have her. "Sure. I'll get them as soon as I can. Bye Austin" Cassidy sending me a flirty smile. I didn't notice, all I noticed was Ally. I heard Cassidy scowl and walk off. Ally was smiling watching Cassidy walk off then she looked at me. Ally soon blushed and looked down, then back up. "What are you looking at?" Ally asked me, "just at my beautiful girlfriend" I said sighing. Ally blushed even deeper, which I found adorable. "What are you looking at?" I asked noticing that Ally was looking at me. "Just my sexy boyfriend" Ally said smirking. Well now she just made everything a whole lot harder. "You know that I'm falling for you more and more everyday? And you're driving me crazy" I said smirking back at her. "Oh really?" Ally asked me. "Yes, very much. It's taking all of me to not kiss you right now" I said. It was true, trust me I wanted to, but I knew Ally wouldn't want to she's so shy. "Later" Ally said then Cassidy showed up again. Handing me my food, and her boobs. God I thought I made it clear that I didn't like her anymore! Then she slid Ally her food, and said "enjoy your meal! Call me if you need anything, and I mean anything" Cassidy said winking at me. I gagged. Ally laughed and Cassidy stormed off. "You told her" Ally said smiling driving in her pie. Literally, she loves those things!

We talked and ate I then looked at the clock, it was eight-fifteen. The sun was slowly setting. Crap! "We need to go!" I said grabbing Ally's hand, placing the money on the table and ran out, "but my pie!" Ally said. "Trust me this will be much better than your pie" I said smiling. "Really? That's very hard to believe" Ally said. I rolled my eyes and we got in my car. I drove us up a twisted hill side. I parked and dragged Ally out covering her eyes. "Austin what are you-" Ally began but stopped as soon as I took my hands off her eyes. We were on my favorite hilltop in Miami. You could see it all, the city, the lights, the ocean, everything. I used to go here when I needed time to myself. The sun was just setting. "Austin" Ally said breathlessly. "This is amazing. You're right this is better than my pie" Ally said causing me to laugh. We sat and watched the sunset, it was almost gone so I grabbed a few things. Ally didn't notice me thank god. I grabbed a blanket and my guitar. It was now dark out, the moon was full and the stars were shining brightly. "Ally can I tell you something?" I said and the exact same time Ally said something, "Austin can I tell you something?" We both stopped then Ally said, "you go first". I smiled and said "well I wrote my own song and-" then I was cut off by Ally. "You wrote it on your own!? That's amazing!" Ally said excited. "Well I was going to sing it to you, if you'll let me get a word in" I said, Ally blushed and said "sorry I'll be quiet now". I smiled and began to strum my guitar and sang,

_You like mismatched socks with polka dots_

_You like your pizza cold; I think that's hot_

_You like to swim at night when the moon is full_

_You think that makes you strange; I think that's cool_

_And you say you're scared_

_That I won't be there_

_Baby, I swear_

_I'm not going anywhere_

_You can change your hair_

_Five times a week_

_You can change your name_

_Get a little bit crazy_

_You can dance in the rain_

_Rockin' secondhand chic_

_But I live for the day_

_That I'm calling you baby_

_'Cause I'm falling for you_

_For everything that you do_

_Baby, I'm falling for you_

_You might be crazy_

_But baby,_

_I'm falling for you_

_I seem predictable, vanilla plain._

_And all the mannequins – they look the same._

_There's no one else like you – one of a kind._

_And I'm a lucky guy 'cause you're all mine._

_And you say, you're scared_

_That I won't be there_

_Baby, I swear_

_I'm not going anywhere_

_You can change your hair_

_Five times a week_

_You can change your name_

_Get a little bit crazy_

_You can dance in the rain_

_Rockin' secondhand chic_

_But I live for the day_

_That I'm calling you baby_

_'Cause I'm falling for you_

_For everything that you do_

_Baby, I'm falling for you_

_You might be crazy_

_But baby,_

_I'm falling for you_

_Yeah [12x]_

_You might be crazy_

_But baby I'm falling for you_

_You like mismatched socks with polka dots_

_You like your pizza cold_

_Yeah, I'm falling for you, falling for you_

_You can change your hair_

_Five times a week_

_You can change your name_

_Get a little bit crazy_

_You can dance in the rain_

_Rockin secondhand chic_

_But I live for the day_

_That I'm calling you baby_

_'Cause I'm falling for you_

_For everything that you do_

_Baby, I'm falling for you_

_You might be crazy_

_But baby,_

_I'm falling for you_

_Yeah [12x]_

_I'm falling_

_I'm falling for you_

_Yeah [12x]_

_You might be crazy_

_But baby I'm falling for you_

**_Fallin for you-R5_**

I finished and Ally stood up clapping, a lot. I smiled and said "I'm guessing you liked it?" Ally walked towards me, "no Mr. Moon I didn't like it" Ally said. I then frowned, shit she didn't like it! "I loved it!" Ally said smiling and pulling me into a kiss. Curse my guitar, I couldn't pull her any closer. We pulled away, I took off my guitar. "So was this about anyone special?" Ally asked tracing my shoulders. "Yes, it was about this amazing girl named Ally Dawson? Have you ever met her? If you haven't then man you're missing out" I said, Ally looked up at me and blushed. "Wait what were you going to tell me?" I asked her, "oh um I'll just tell you later" Ally said. The she said "and to answer your question yes. I have and she told me that she's in love with her boyfriend" Ally said nervously. I smiled, "well tell her next time that you see her is that he loves her too" I said. Ally smiled and then pulled me into a kiss, a perfect way to end the perfect date.

**So um yay? I really hope you liked it! First date went well! A WHOLE lot better than on the show ;) also we've trended on twitter for now 3 days! Let's do it today too! So Ally got accepted to MUNY! Good or bad for her and Austin? Who knows! I hope you liked it and I will update soon! PLEASE REVIEW! Have an amazing week!**


	14. Chapter 14- Dances always have drama

**I'm back! SO sorry I know I took forever to update and I'm super sorry! I just had the busiest week and weekend ever but here! I hope I made up for it! This is a bit of long chapter, it's my longest chapter yet! 3,076 words! Thank you so so sooo much for all the awesome reviews! Please kept them coming! Happy sunday! **

Ally's P.O.V

So tonight was the Sadies, yes I did ask Austin. I had to fight for it though! There were so many annoying desperate girls asking him. We are going to go as Danny and Sandy from Grease since we both love the movie so much. Austin's been away for a couple of days with his dad, they were checking out colleges. And heh I might of not told him about MUNY yet. But I will! I just need to find the perfect time. Let me tell you I love being with Mimi and ally but Austin's been gone for now four straight days, yeah we've texted but he's been busy going to different tours and I've been busy with writing songs and dealing with my own homework, that I haven't even heard his voice. I miss him like crazy! I miss his smile, his laugh, his sent, his lips, his everything it's like I'm addicted! I was sitting in my room finishing up my homework waiting for Trish to come over with our costumes when I got a text message.

To: Ally

From: Austin

Hey! I miss you! We are almost on the road! I will try my hardest to make it to the dance! I can't wait to see you!

Xxx Austin

I smiled and then frowned. I'm glad he missed me and all but, what if he doesn't make it? I'll just look sad. No wait I just can't think that, of course he'll come. Right? The Mimi knocked on my door, "hey Ally! I'm headed out for the night but I hope you have fun!" Mimi said, "thanks! Same to you" I said smiling. Mimi closed my door but then opened it again. "Just wondering have you told Austin about MUNY yet?" Mimi asked, "no. But I will!" I said. "Ok honey but here's a bit of advice. Tell him before it's too late. I remember I was pregnant with Austin, Mike didn't want kids at all. I was too afraid to say anything, I kept waiting for the perfect time but then I began to show and Mike walked out on me." Mimi said I gasped, then Mimi laughed. "He only did that because I didn't tell him earlier. He then showed up about ten minutes before my water-broke apologising. But the point to my story is tell him before it's too late ok?" Mimi said looking at me with concern. "I will thanks Mimi" I said before Mimi closed the door and left.

It was now six and the dance started at seven. I had finished writing a song for Austin when the doorbell rang, I ran down and got it. "Sorry I was late I urm was busy" Trish said holding onto some bags. I was confused for a second then I was amused. On her neck she had failed to cover up a hickey from Dez. "And you make a big deal about me getting one?" I said laughing at Trish who just rolled her eyes at me. "Shut up Dawson, come on let's get ready" Trish said. We went into my room. I pulled out an off the shoulder top, skin tight pants and belt and a leather jacket. My eyes went wide, I mean I was guessing Trish would of picked out a more schoolgirl outfit, not a bad girl outfit. I mean I guess why not? "Um Trish is this really mine?" I asked feeling the leather on the jacket. "Yes! Quiet being a baby and put it on! We don't have forever you know?" Trish said. I rolled my eyes and put on the skin tight leggings, shirt and jacket with the belt. I put on a pair of black stilettos that I had. The only reason why I bought them was a funeral I went to. Trish walked out wearing cat-woman suit. Of course, "So you're going to have a ginger be batman?" I asked while putting my contacts in since I forgot this morning. "Yes and he's going to be wearing a mask so no one will see his gingerness" Trish said while putting on her make-up. I put on some natural make-up and some red lipstick, I also curled my hair. Then I heard the doorbell, 'ding-dong!' "Get the door Ally! I still need to finish up my hair!" Trish said, I laughed and got the door. There was Dez, I must admit he looks a lot like batman. "Wow you look great Ally! Austin will be all over you" Dez said causing me to blush. "That's only if he shows up" I said fiddling with my zipper. "He will trust me" Dez said. Trish came running down the stairs brushing her hair out of her face. "Hey! Let's go people!" Trish said. Dez and I nodded and quickly got into the car, Trish hates being late and she is a bit scary. We pulled up and there were so many people there! I walked in and saw Dallas and Cassidy walking over to me, great. "Aw did Austin finally come to his sense and dump you?" Cassidy asked me. "Wow Ally, you look smoking and since since you're date ditch-" Dallas began but I cut him off. "Ok first off ew. Never ever in a million years. And second off Austin didn't 'come to his senses' or ditch me! He told me that he is going to be late that's all" I said walking away. God, I'm so glad I'm graduating soon. I couldn't stand another year with them.

It was now nine, the dance was ending in an hour and still no Austin. I was sitting on a chair swirling my drink. Then a slow song began to dance, great. Maybe I should just leave I mean what if he ditched? Oh god there are so many more attractive girls at college who knows he could be having sex with one of them right now! I weaved my way threw the crowd trying to find Trish and Dez so I could tell them that I was going to leave. I still couldn't find them! The song had changed and it was fast. Couples were all up against each other I was trapped. I kept feelings hands on my waist, god why couldn't Austin be here!? I felt the fifteenth pair of arms on me, I tried to push them away but they didn't budge. What if it was Dallas! "Please I'm not in the mood, I just want to go home" I said trying to get the guy's hands off of me. "But then I wouldn't be able to dance with you" A husky voice said into my ear sending chills up my spine. I knew exactly who it was. I turned around and say Austin. Hair slicked back, he was wearing black jeans with black shoes and a black v-neck that was tight, showing off his six pack. "You came!" I said jumping into his arms, but now we out of the crowd of people. Austin wrapped his arms around me. "Of course I did! Why wouldn't I?" Austin said pulling away. "Well I mean, I just was worried ok?" I said smiling. This caused Austin to laugh which caused me to laugh. Our laughter soon died done and I got lost in the his eyes. I felt Austin's finger tilt my chin up and he softly placed his lips onto mine. We pulled away, our foreheads were still touching. Austin said "I missed you lips" softly, "I missed yours" I said before bringing my lips to his again. At first the kiss was sweet then it turned heated once Austin's tongue joined in. I pulled Austin's neck bringing him closer, if that was even possible. I felt Austin's hands run up and down my curved and then he gave my butt a small squeeze. I gasped and Austin pulled away smirking and said "did you really expect me to control myself while you were wearing those tight of pants?" I smiled at his cockiness and kissed him again, then I made my way down his neck I heard Austin growl while saying "Ally" I then brought my lips back to his and we moved our lips together in perfect sync.

Then we pulled away when we heard the music change. I smiled at Austin and he smiled back down at me. The some of Austin's friends came over one of them said "nice lip stick Austin" Austin rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on my waist. "You're just jealous you came here without an amazing date" Austin said before leading us over to get some punch. "I'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom, it's been a long car ride" Austin said I laughed. Austin gave me a quick kiss before he walked away. I waited a few songs played and I began to wonder where Austin was, also I was wondering where Trish and Dez were. I walked down the hall then I heard something, then I turned the hall and I felt like someone ripped my heart and ran it over with a truck. There infront of me was Austin kissing Cassidy.

**(A/N: I was going to end it here but I won't, you're welcome)**

"How could you!" I yelled, Austin turned around at me while Cassidy was smirking at me. "Ally please let me explain!" Austin said. "No!" I said before running down the hall. I then heard some footsteps behind me, part of me was hoping it was going to be Austin. I turned around and saw Trish and Dez. Trish came and hugged me, "h-howw could-d he?" I sniffed into Trish's shoulder. Trish rubbing circles on my back then I heard Austin. "Ally please! Just let me tell you-" Austin began. "How could you son of a bitch! Ally is the most amazing person in the world and then you go off and kiss some bimbo!" Trish yelled at Austin, Dez just stayed quiet. It was true I wanted to hear Austin's story but not right now. "Come on Ally I'll take you home, Dez take Austin to your house and don't let him near Ally" Trish said glaring at Austin who looked like he was about to cry. "Um ok, I'll see you later guys" Dez said before taking Austin, at first he had to forcefully get Austin to move. Austin was just standing there looking at me, I wanted to just jump into his arms but no he kissed Cassidy. That one thought made me cry again. "Come on honey let's go home" Trish said. She drove me home, explained to the Moon's what happened and I went into my room. I just cried myself to sleep. How could he!? I woke up and looked at the clock, it was eleven. Wow this is the longest I've ever slept in. I went into the bathroom and grounded. I forgot to take off my make-up, I now look like a panda. I took off all of my make-up. I put my hair into a bun and put on some sweatpants and a hoodie. I walked downstairs and saw a note that said,

Hey Ally,

Mike and I went to the store. We are very sorry about you and Austin, trust me I won't make him forget about it. We will be back at six

Love Mimi

I sighed and put some bread in the toaster. I made myself some tea, I walked over to the window and almost choked on my tea. There in front of the house was Austin standing there, looking up at my window. He had horrible bags under his eyes and his cheeks looked wet he was mumbling something. Was he out here all night? I then grabbed my phone and saw I had a voicemail from Dez, I opened it. It said "hey Ally. Dez here, sorry but Austin refused to stay here. I won't go into details but I knew he wouldn't be happy at my house. He um told me what happened, I really think you should listen to him. He really needs to explain and you need to let him. I know you might be mad, but please just do it. Also I don't know when you'll get this but please I know you may be mad but let the guy inside. Tell him to sleep, he made me drive him over at two am. He hasn't slept in over twenty four hours. Anyway I hope to hear from you later bye" Dez said. I was shocked, Austin was there all night! I know I should be mad, but right now I'm feeling pretty guilty which isn't right! Isn't he the one who is suppose to be feeling guilty? I mean he did stay up all night for you, but he cheated on you! Just hear his side of the story! I argued with myself before I took a deep breath before opening the front door. Austin didn't notice me but then once he did a small smile formed on his face. "Ally I-" Austin began. I stopped him "just come inside and the explain yourself" I said standing on the steps. Austin took a few steps stumbling and then his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell over. "Austin!" I yelled running over to him.

Austin's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and squinted before I saw Ally's face looking at me worried. "Ally" I said sitting up on the coach. "What happened?" I asked. I looked at the clock, it was three! How long did I sleep. "Well someone not very smart decided to not sleep after not sleeping for more than twenty four hours! I went outside and told you to come in, I guess I should of helped you but you passed out. I brought you inside, you slept like a baby" Ally said. I then said, "Ally please just let me explain" I said expecting her to cut me off but she didn't, she just nodded. "I was in the bathroom, I was getting ready to give you this" I said before pulling out a necklace. Ally gasped before taking it and looking it over. "I found it in a cute little shop on one of our stops. I just had to get it for you" I said, Ally was still looking at it. It was a gold necklace with a treble clef and two hearts attached to it. On the back it said Ally. Ally looked up at me, I knew she was hiding a smile. That's a good sign right? "Then I was walking out and Cassidy came up to me and kissed me! She did it all! I tried to pull away but by the time I did you showed up, um here it's proof" I said pulling my phone out. I gave the phone to Ally. Dez told me that infact Trish and him were documenting their senior year. In the video it showed Trish showing off her costume and in the background was me walking out. The Cassidy coming over to me and smashing her lips onto mine, then it showed me trying to leave. The you heard Ally's voice and then the video shut off. Ally looked speechless. Then up at me, a few tears were rolling down her cheeks. "I'm so, so, so, so sorry Ally" I said scooting closer to Ally. Ally laughed wiping a few tears away. "For what? You didn't do anything? I did. Stupid me. I'm sorry I should've let you explain yourself" Ally said. "No it's fine, but can we please be ok?" I asked. The Ally smiled and brought her lips to mine, it was quick but filled with emotion. Once she pulled away I'm pretty sure I was grinning like an idiot. "So I take that was a yes?" I asked. Ally rolled her eyes at me and said, "yes, you idiot." For the rest of the day we watched movies and Ally helped me finish my homework and study for an exam. It was now about nine, my parent's were home and we all had pizza. We were watching Tangled, which Ally absolutely loves. Our legs were wrapped together, yes we were watching the movie but I got a kiss or a make out session once and a while. "You know something?" I asked Ally, Ally was watching the movie then she looked up at me. "What?" Ally asked me. "I love you" I said. Ally smiled at me kissing me softly, once she pulled away she said "well I love you too" Ally said. "Hey I have something to tell you" Ally said looking at me. "What?" I asked. Then I saw Ally arguing with herself, "um well I'll just tell you later it's nothing big" Ally said nervously. Hmm? Weird? I just shrugged it off enjoying our time together.

**So um yay? Cassidy is getting on your nerves isn't she? But yay they're ok! Ally needs to tell Austin soon doesn't she? Well have to see won't we ;) I really hope you liked it! Please review! I will update soon! Great job you guys! We trended every single day this week! Critics and Confidence is tonight! Yay! It's really cute :) I've seen a few clips :) But anywho please review! I'll update soon! Have an amazing week! **


	15. Chapter 15- Secrets

**hey! so thank you so much for all the reviews! Please keep them coming! Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! Happy Tuesday! **

Austin's P.O.V

It's been a month since the whole 'almost break-up'. I've pretty much pushed Cassidy as far away as I can from my life. Every time Ally and I are alone she keeps acting like she needs to tell me something but she never does. We were alone at the house, my parents were out at a dinner and we were finishing up dinner. "So are you ready for senior ditch day tomorrow?" I asked Ally. We were going to go to the caravel since it's March and it finally opened up again. "Yeah! I feel like such a rebel!" Ally said. "Oh isn't this the cutest thing?" I asked bopping Ally's nose. Ally made a scrunched up face and then said, "now what is that suppose to mean?" "Well it's just that you've never really ditched or done anything bad" I said smiling. "Well there's a first for everything isn't there?" Ally said. We washed the dishes and were now eating some cupcakes that Ally made. "So um Ally? Can I ask you something?" I asked her. Ally looked up at me and smiled and said "sure, what's up?" "Well I just kinda noticed that you, how do I put this? You've been acting up lately. I mean each time you tell me that you want to tell me something, you never do. So just tell me now, I won't be mad. I promise" I said smiling at her. Ally took a deep breath in and then said, "well I guess I was trying to think of the perfect time, but it never came. I um got accepted to MUNY" Ally said nervously. My eye's widened. This was amazing! I ran over to Ally an scoopted her up. "AH!" Ally squealed, wrapping her arms around me. "Austin put me down!" Ally said, after me spinning us around I placed her down at kissed her. "This is amazing Ally, this is what you've always wanted" I said smiling. Ally was too, but then her smile disappeared. "Wait what's wrong?" I asked nervously. "Well I mean yes this is my dream, but you're now a part of that whole dream idea" Ally said looking down. "Ally I'm flattered and all but how is this a problem?" I asked. "Well I mean now I'm not calling you dumb but you're not as smart as me, and I know that you're music career is kicking off and all" Ally said. Crap. Now I have to tell her. "Well you're right about the whole career taking off thin-" I began but then my phone went off. Ally was closest to it so she grabbed it, looked it over and then glared at me and said, "why in the world is Cassidy be texting you about coming over?" Ally looked scared and mad. "All that is that the teacher paired us up together for an english project. It's due tomorrow and Cassidy was wondering if I could come over but I just said I'd work on my half here" I said grabbing my phone but I didn't succeed, Ally kept a firm grip on it. "Well how do I not know that you're planning to hook up with her or something?" Ally said. I sighed. Ally always get defensive when she's scared, even as kids when something went wrong she was try to protect herself from getting hurt. "Ally please trust me I wouldn't do that! Wait hold on how long have you known about MUNY?" I asked now thinking about it. "About two months ago" Ally mumbled but I still heard it loud and clear. "Two months!" I said my voice began to rise. "So let me get this clear, you're getting upset at me for getting a text from Cassidy, a girl who I don't even like. While you've been keeping a huge secret from me for two months!" I said annoyed. I know I should probably cool it but I don't know I guess I felt betrayed. Just because we were dating didn't mean that we still weren't best friends, and whether you're best friends or dating you shouldn't be keeping secrets. "Ok I get it! But I just didn't know what to say!" Ally yelled back at me. "Well here's something for you! I got offered to go on tour! See at least I don't keep secrets!" I said my voice was now loud. "You're what!" Ally exclaimed. "Well gee thanks I thought you'd at least be a bit happy for me" I said rolling my eyes. "I'm trying to! But what about college!" Ally said. "I'll go to that! Just not now! I have my entire life to go to college it doesn't have to be right now" I said. I mean yeah collage would be nice, but music it's my life. "What if Jimmy suddenly drops you from the label! Huh? Then what?" Ally said placing her hands on her hips. "Well then I'll apply for college meet with other records maybe even song writers" I said. I regretted those last three words the second I said them. I would never want to meet with someone else, but right now I was too mad to figure out how much that must of hurt Ally. "So you're just planning to forget about me once I go off to college and get a new song writer and girlfriend!?" Ally fired at me I could see tears forming in Ally's eyes. Great now I'm a complete idiot. "Wait no Ally-" I began but was cut off by Ally walking out onto the porch. I grabbed onto her arm, Ally flung back into me and said "let go of me!" Ally said. "Fine! Just tell me where you're going!" I said. Ally hid her face in her hair, "Trish's. I need a break from you" Ally said. Those words made me realise her wrist and I watched Ally run to her car and pull out. I felt a few tears in my eyes, I need to get out of here. I began to run. I ran. I was planning to go to Dez's house since I couldn't even go back to my own. I kicked the hard garbage can on my way out. Once my foot made contact with the hard metal I did something that I yet again regretted doing that night.

Ally's P.O.V

God I knew the Mimi was right. I waited too long. It still hurt me a lot that Austin was planning to get a new song writer! I bet whenever their hands touch he'll feel that same shock of electricity I feel when I touch his hand. I watched from my mirror I saw Austin kick the garbage can. No! That boy never does smart things when he's mad. I saw him grab onto his foot hopping in pain. I wanted to turn around, but I couldn't I was the dumb one to say I needed a break but all that I needed was him. I should of been happier for him about his tour. This is everything that he wanted and I just nagged at him about school. What kind of girlfriend am I? I got to Trish's house and I explained everything and told her everything. We decided that we would spend senior ditch day together. I feel asleep holding onto Austin's sweater.

***that morning***

I got up still feeling guilt. I got into a skirt and a tank top. It was going to be pretty nice out today. "You ready to go Ally?" Trish asked me. I sighed and said "yeah. Ready as I'll ever be" while walking down the stairs. "Come on! This is will be fun! I'm pretty sure Austin will be crawling back to your feet" Trish said as we got in the car. "I don't know Trish. I mean when he held onto my wrist last night, I yelled at him to let go, but in my head I was yelling keep holding on. He let me go, I mean what if I really messed up?" I said beginning to chew my hair. Trish took the hair out of my mouth and said, "ok number one I thought we broke that habit a while ago and two, Austin could never be mad at you for more than a matter of minutes. You know why? Cause he's in love with you" Trish said. I guess that's always good, right? "You're right. I'll text him tonight now let's go!" I said smiling. Little did I know that smile would be washed away by this evening.

Austin's P.O.V

School sucks, life sucks, everything just sucks right now. I'm stuck in detention because I may have or may not of gotten into a bit of a fight with Dallas, and this other guy. I obviously won. It wasn't my fault! They were talking about Ally and sleeping with her, I just had to. My foot is also incredibly sore. Thank god Dez's mom is a nurse. Dez knocked on the door, "hey man" Dez said walking in. The teacher wasn't even here. "Hey" I said glum. "I'm sure this is all going to work out" Dez said. "I hope so. I'll go crazy if doesn't. I swear my filter was turned completely off during that fight. I would never ever replace Ally! I'm pretty sure she hates me right now" I said burying my head in my hands. "Well it does look like she's having fun, but I can tell she's still think of you" Dez said pulling out his phone. "What do you mean?" I asked looking up. "Here" Dez said handing me his phone. I looked and saw it was a text from Trish it said.

'Having a great time! It's hard keeping her happy though :P' there was a picture connected I clicked on it and once I saw Ally's face I smiled again. She was wearing a yellow skirt and a blue tank-top with my purple sweater. I'm pretty sure she's has at least half of them by now. They were standing at the boardwalk with their hair blowing in the wind. She looked like an angel like always. I stood up and looked at the clock, five minutes till school was out. "I need to go apologize" I said walking out and down the hall. Dez stopped me, "wait! Also get her something, nothing big but a little something. Girls love that" Dez said. I thanked him and walked out. I drove down to this tiny little shop Ally and I once stopped in, it was two hours away from Miami but it was still worth it. I found a new book for Ally. It had a brown case and a gold A. It was neat and small so she could bring it with her. I was in the car when I got a text message. It was from Ally. I smiled and opened it, while driving.

Hey! So I'm really, really, REALLY sorry about last night! I miss you a lot and I have a lot of things I didn't mean to say and things I need to say. I'm coming back to the house so I would love it if you would too. Anway thanks I love you.

Ally

I smiled. I looked and I was by the school so I was only about five minutes away, as soon as I got to a red light I grabbed my phone, cause I'm a safe driver and began to text Ally back. I was looking down at my phone when I looked up and saw a pair of headlights driving towards me, I looked and saw a smirk across Dallas face. Oh no. I placed my hands over my face cause that's all I could do at this point because he was coming, and coming at me fast. I heard a crash and then everything faded into darkness.

Ally's P.O.V

I got back and saw that Mimi seemed to be home and Mike seemed to be out. I stayed in my cloths and looked at the clock it was now about eight o'clock. I had a ton of fun with Trish and all, but I really missed Austin. Like a lot, like it was now more of a want. I had texted him at seven thirty. I guess he was out or something. I then heard the home phone ring, I looked to see if anyone else was going to get it, I heard the shower running so I figured Mimi was showering. I picked up the phone and said "hello? Um no she isn't here right now but I can take a message." I said then I heard the worst words I've ever heard in my entire life. "Tell her that her son Austin Moon got into a car accident and she needs to get down to the Miami Hospital right away, he isn't in very good shape" the person on the other end said. I dropped the phone. My heart was going at a thousand beats per second, I found it hard to find air. My eyes were watering with tears. "Hello? Is anyone-" the voice on the other end began but I was already out the door before she was done. I had to see Austin. I had to know that he would be ok.

**So um so sorry I know I hate cliffhangers too but I just gave you one, sorry! I will update tomorrow if I get at least five more reviews? I mean I'll update either way, but it would be awesome if you guys gave me more than five reviews! But whatever you want to do is cool :) I will update soon! What's up with Austin!? Let's hope he'll be ok! At least they're not mad at each other which is good :) anwyay PLEASE REVIEW! Have a great week! **


	16. Chapter 16-Hope

**Hey! So um thank you soo much for the reviews let me just say! I really hope you guys like this episode! I also hope you had a great week! Yay tomorrow's friday! Enjoy reading! **

Ally's P.O.V

I'm usually a pretty safe driver but not tonight. I was either right on the speed limit or over it but right now I didn't even care. All that I cared was about Austin and his safety. Thank god it was a Friday night. I pulled up to the hospital, I saw Dez's orange van (don't even ask) so I knew him and Trish were already on their way. I ran into the hospital's front doors and over to the front desk. "Um hi there, I'm-m Ally-y Dawson-n I'm lookin-g for Aus-Austin Moon-n-n" I said, stupid stuterning. I only do that if I'm nervous or scared and frankly I'm doing both right now. "One second miss" the nurse said. I tried to stay calm I mean I know she's doing her job and all, but she could speed up the process a little? "Well he is on the fourth floor-" The nurse lady began but my feet took off. I pressed the elevator button what a hundred times in a matter of seconds. I watched the elevator numbers slowly go down, "five, four" I mumbled to myself. "Too slow" I thought to myself. Now let me say I'm usually very patient but this is a very rare case, if it involves Austin and his life in danger then no one get's in my way. I turned my head and saw a door that said 'stairs' on it. I opened the door and dashed up the stairs. I tripped and skinned my knee but didn't really care. I opened the door the fourth floor, my hair was in my face. I turned and saw Dez who had his head in his hands. He was quiet, and Trish was pacing around she was quiet too. Somethings wrong.

Trish looked up at me and ran over to me and I wrapped her into a hug. I began to cry again, Dez came over and wrapped his arms around both of us. Once pulled away I said "where is he?" Trish looked at Dez who looked at her and then she said, "well when we got here which was only about five minutes ago, they said that they said that he had needed to be rushed to surgery but they would update us as soon as they could" Trish said. I nodded not knowing what else to do. Soon Mimi and Mike showed up, we all waited. I looked on twitter, Austin's accident was all over the place. I even got a few tweets. Soon everyone else was fast asleep and I looked at clock and it was one a.m. I guess I must of fell asleep too. I opened my eyes I looked around and saw everyone else had left, weird? I looked down at the seat next to me, there was a note it said

Hey Ally,

We all headed back to the hotel but you looked so peaceful so we didn't want to wake you! We'll see you in the morning

Mimi

I yawned squinting before I saw a figure walking towards me. I focused my eyes and then saw it was a doctor. Thank god! "Are you here for Austin Moon?" The doctor asked me. I stood up and pulled out my hand and said "yes I am, I'm Austin's song writer and girlfriend" the doctor smiled for a second then went back to his normal state. "Oh well then my daughters are both huge fans of your work. Oh by the way call me Rocky, you might want to take a seat for this" Rocky said. Now I'm worried. "Um alright" I said sitting down worried. "Um so do you know what you call an owls beck?" Rocky asked. I raised my eyebrow and said "um what?" "Who knows" Rocky said laughing a little, so did I. Then I realized that they also told me a joke before they told us my mom had died. No. This isn't good at all. Rocky could tell that I was nervous so he rubbed his temples. Not helping. "Please just tell me" I said my voice cracking. "I've already told the other they're on their way but they told me I should tell you. You see when Austin was in the accident the car had caused his car to flip over. This had caused the car to practically on top of Austin. They had gotten him out, trust me we tried to save him, his right lung collapsed. That had caused his heart to fail we did not succeed to resuscitate. I'm so sorry miss but Austin Moon has passed away" Rocky said. Those words echoed in my head. He is dead. I will never ever see Austin again, I will never see his cocky smile or his cute laugh or feel the way his arms wrapped around me. The way his voice sounded or when he would strum his guitar and hmm. I wouldn't be able to kiss him, hug him, breath in his scent, or even touch him ever again.

No. No. "NO! AUSTIN!" I yelled. I jolted up, my breath was heavy I had sweat dripping on my forehead. I saw Trish holding my hand and Mimi holding the other one. Dez and Mike were looking at me concerned. As soon as my breathing came back down Trish pulled me into a hug. I cried into her shoulder, that was the worst dream I had ever had. "I-I ha-d-d a d-ream Austin h-e, he died" I cried. "It's ok Ally, Austin's he's well we haven't gotten an update yet but we will soon" Trish said soothing me. I looked at the clock it was four a.m. Mimi got me some coffee and we were waiting. Then I saw the same doctor came walking towards us. No, was this like one of those glimpse into the future dreams? "Hey there I'm doctor Lynch but you can call me Rocky now who here is the parents of Austin Moon?" Rocky asked. Mimi and Mike stood up and said "that would be us, what's going on with our son?" Mike asked. "Well what happened was when we found him, his car was flipped over. We had pulled Austin out-" Rocky said. In my head I was panicking praying this wasn't going to go the way my dream no, nightmare did. "We had to rush him to ICU and his right lung collapsed. We luckily had a donor in time and so you're son is alive" Rocky said smiling. The breath I didn't realized I was holding in I let out. He is alive, a smile spread across my face. Everyone was hugging each other, then Rocky said "I'm sorry to interrupt this but I'm not done yet" Rocky said. We all went silent and Rocky said "We kept him alive but his lung right now is very weak, it's working but lungs don't just come perfect and work perfectly right away. We had to put him in a coma, he is perfectly fine but we don't know when he is going to wake up, but we know he will we're monitoring him very carefully but we don't know when. We are guessing it will be in the next few days or so. Do you want to go visit him?" Rocky said. I was so happy that he was alive but worried that he was in a coma and we don't know when he will wake up. Mike and Mimi went first then Trish and Dez, then I went. I took a deep breath in before entering Austin's room. I gasped, tears already began to flood my eyes. I looked and saw Austin had a tube in his mouth and he was contented to all sorts of different wires and needles and tubes. His tan skin was now a pale color and his bleach blonde hair has now turned darker. But I can tell he's still holding on. I walked over and placed my hand into his and entwined it. "Um hey?" I said. I laughed at how awkward I was. "Um I'm so sorry about what I said before, I'm so happy for you and you're going on tour which has been your dream! I should of told you sooner and I'm forever sorry about that, and everything that I said. I didn't mean a single word of it. I'm forever in love with you and just please wake up soon. I mean take all the time you need, just don't take forever ok? I erm, I mean I don't even know if you can hear me or not but I um, I wrote you a song. So yeah here it goes.

_I can't sleep tonight_

_Wide awake and so confused_

_Everything's in line_

_But I am bruised_

_I need a voice to echo_

_I need a light to take me home_

_I kinda need a hero_

_Is it you?_

_I never see the forest for the trees_

_I could really use your melody_

_Baby I'm a little blind_

_I think it's time for you to find me_

_Can you be my nightingale?_

_Sing to me_

_I know you're there_

_You could be my sanity_

_Bring me peace_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Say you'll be my nightingale_

_Somebody speak to me_

_Cause I'm feeling like hell_

_Need you to answer me_

_I'm overwhelmed_

_I need a voice to echo_

_I need a light to take me home_

_I need a star to follow_

_I don't know_

_I never see the forest for the trees_

_I could really use your melody_

_Baby I'm a little blind_

_I think it's time for you to find me_

_Can you be my nightingale?_

_Sing to me_

_I know you're there_

_You could be my sanity_

_Bring me peace_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Say you'll be my nightingale_

_I don't know what I'd do without you_

_Your words are like a whisper cutting through_

_As long as you are with me here tonight_

_I'm good_

_Can you be my nightingale?_

_Feels so close_

_I know you're there_

_Oh, nightingale_

_Sing to me_

_I know you're there_

_'Cause baby you're my sanity_

_You bring me peace_

_Sing me to sleep_

_Say you'll be my nightingale_

_Oh_

_Mm, mm_

_Mm_

**(Nightingale-Demi Lovato)**

I finished and looked down at Austin. He was still silent, I let a few tears roll down my cheeks, it's funny I don't even think I was this emotional about my own mother. Well I was but in a different way, when we were in the hospital I never cried, I only cried about three weeks after when I called her name because I was wondering where my brush was. I then had realized that she wasn't ever coming back. I am not going to let another person slip away from me, not again. I don't think I can take it.

It has been about a week. I've been visiting Austin as many times as I can, they haven't seen any signs of him waking up but none of him getting worse. Which is good I guess. It was Friday night, it's now officially been a full week. Dez, Trish, and I were having to stay after school to make up a test that we missed. As we were walking out, well more like zombie walked. In total of sleep I've gotten would be about I don't know seven? In this entire week. There were a few nights that i just couldn't sleep. We were all startled when Trish's phone rang. "One sec guys" Trish said walking away. "So do you know when Austin will wake up?" Dez asked me. "I don't even know" I said sighing, "but I know it will be soon" I said half believing and half giving myself some last minutes hope. "He will, I know he will. Where ever he is right now, he's going crazy not seeing you. You know that boy is in love with you. He would do anything for you, if you told him to jump off a cliff I'm pretty sure he'd do it just to see you happy" Dez said causing me to laugh. "And you know why I know that?" Dez whispered to me. Oh no. I rolled my eyes and said "no why Dez?" I asked knowing the answer. "Cause I'm the love-whisper" Dez said in his weird voice. "No you're-" I began but Trish ran back to us worried. "Guys, that was Jimmy he said he needs me to find a new performer to take Austin's place, he was going to play at one of Jimmy's parties this would of really helped his career. I wonder who could do it-" Trish said before she shot Dez a look and then he shot me a look, then they both looked at each other and smiled. "Ally sweetie, do you think you could perform for Austin tonight? Only you know all of his song's as well as he does and you can put as much as emotion into the songs. Please!" Trish begged me. I gulped, I mean I know this would really help Austin and our songs. They could get more popular and that could cause that would help Austin rise on the charts. "Fine, I'm only doing this for Austin" I said defeated. "Yes! Let's go get ready!" Trish squealed as we all headed to her house. We had spent that entire afternoon and evening getting ready, I felt really bad about not seeing Austin. Who knows he could wake up without us! I'll visit him after the *gulp* concert. We drove to Jimmy's party, I was wearing a white light dress with different color small flowers on it. "Ally!" Jimmy said giving me a hug. "Thank you so much for doing this! I've meant to visit but I've been so busy-" Jimmy said, I smiled and said "it's fine Jimmy, it's the thought that counts" I said. "Well break a leg! You're on in five!" Jimmy said. Dez and Trish rushed me to the backstage. "Oh my god. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I mean maybe I could pretend to get sick, or I might not have to fake it" I said starting to feel a bit nauseous. "Ally Dawson! Stop it! Just think about Austin ok! Just think of him! Ok! You've got this" Trish said before I gave her a hug. Then Dez opened his arms for a hug which I began to walk into before he turned me around and pushed me onto stage. Everyone went quiet and looked at me. Wow. That's a lot of people. What if I can't do this! What if I mess up, or fall, or die? I then thought about Austin, I smiled and said, "thank you all for coming out tonight! I know that I'm not Austin moon but I'm his songwriter Ally Dawson. I know some of you have never heard me sing, well actually a matter of fact no one has besides Austin. This is my first live performance ever so I really hope you like it!" I said before taking a huge breath in and began to sing.

_I've been wishin' for somethin' missin'_

_To fill this empty space_

_To show the person behind the curtain_

_So you'll understand_

_Who I really am_

_The me that you don't see_

_Is praying there's a chance you still believe_

_Tell me that I'm worth it_

_I'll prove that I deserve it_

_And I can be_

_The me that you don't see_

_To be standing tall_

_No shadows at all_

_That's all I really wanna do_

_To be a circle of one_

_Stepping into the sun_

_Sharing the light that's here with you_

_I'm here with you_

_The me that you don't see_

_Is praying there's a chance you still believe_

_Tell me that I'm worth it_

_I'll prove that I deserve it_

_And I can be_

_The me that you don't see_

_**(The me that you don't see- Laura Marano)**_

I finished and all the people were clapping and cheering for me! Me! I didn't get booed! I didn't get tomatoes thrown at me! I smiled and thanked everyone and walked off. I then looked at the clock, it was already nine! At the hospital they let us stay till ten, but it will take us half an hour to just get there. "Guys! We have to go!" I said pointing to the clock. We all rushed out drove down to the hospital, stupid traffic. We got there and ran up to Austin's room and saw it was already nine-fifty. "You only have time for one more visitor, sorry" The nurse who I learned her name was Rydel said. "You should go" Trish said , I checked to make sure before I walked in. Austin looked a tad bit brighter but you could only really tell if you looked really close at his face. "Hey, I um I performed today" I said smiling and holding onto Austin's hand. "You know that song called 'The me you don't see'? Well I performed that one. I broke it my stage fright! All thanks to you, in a weird way I mean if you wouldn't of gotten into a car crash, um yeah I'm stopping there." I said thinking if Austin was awake right now he would be laughing at me. "I um, I also wore the dress you liked I know you can't really see it but still" I said. "Sorry Ally you have to go home now" Rydel said, I smiled and said "ok thanks" I bent down and kissed Austin's right check, the one I always kiss. I began to walk away, not wanting to let go of his hand. I knew there was nothing to tell me to wait, to stay. Then there was.

I felt someones hand tighten around mine. I froze. I turned around and quickly saw Austin's big hand wrapped around mine. Tears yet again went into my eyes. His eyes weren't open but then he did something shocking. Austin spoke.

"Ally"

**So yay he's awake! Ally broke her stage fright! Things are looking up! This took me about three hours, I kept on re-writing parts but I hope you guys liked this! Please! I don't want to sound me but please review! I will update soon!**


	17. Chapter 17- He's awake!

**Hey there! Thank you so much for all the AMAZING reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter! I will try to update as soon as I can! It might be tomorrow I'll try! Enjoy reading! And please review! **

Ally's P.O.V

Austin spoke. Words came out of that boy's mouth. I rushed back over to Austin, he then began to say "al-al" I was crying again. But these tears were out of joy, he was waking up! "Austin's waking up!" I yelled, and surprising in about three seconds, Rocky, Rydel, and a few other doctors showed up. "I'm sorry Ally but you're going to have to leave" Rydel said trying to get me to let go of Austin. "No please!" I said not wanting to let go. Then suddenly Austin's eyes snapped open and then rolled to the back of his head and he began to shake. "Get her out of here now!" Rocky said as he started to take the tube out of Austin's throat. "What?" I asked, "I'm sorry but you're not going to see this" Rydel said. She had to pick me up and hand me over to Dez and Trish who were holding me back. I watched in horror as Austin's body shook crazily. Then they shut the blinds to his room so we couldn't see anything. I sunk down to the floor with Dez and Trish cradling me in their arms. "He just said my name" I whispered. "I know, he's going to be just fine. I don't know much about the anatomy but most doctors can calm down seizures like Austins" Dez said. Trish and I looked at him shocked, "what?" Dez asked. "Well um no offense but you're not always saying the smartest things" I said. "I don't know if I should take that to offense or not" Dez said causing us all to laugh. We had to go back to the hotel since it was past visiting hours. Once we got back we told Mike and Mimi who were already fast asleep but they woke up once we came back. "Hey guys, why are you back so late?" Mimi asked us as we were getting ready for bed. "Oh sorry! We didn't mean to wake you!" I said apologizing. I felt bad it was already eleven, I'm sure she was wanting to get some sleep. "Well Ally's performance went perfectly!" Trish said nudging me. "That's great Ally" Mimi said giving me a hug. "Once we got to the hospital they said we could only have one more visitor go see Austin, so Trish and Dez said I should go. So I did, I talked to him and then once I was about to leave Austin, he said my name" I said smiling. Mimi smiled widely. "Wait then why are you guys here?" Mimi asked confused. I sighed and said "well I called the doctors and then Austin had to have a securize" I said. Mimi covered her mouth with a gasp. "But we will go back tomorrow!" Dez said trying to sound happy, but in reality we were all happy that Austin's awake but still worried. "Well we should all get some sleep ok? We'll go tomorrow" Mimi said. We all said goodnight and I went into my room, and Trish and Dez went into theirs. I put on Austin's sweater and wrapped it around me, I inhaled his collonge. I swear I could get high just off of this smell. I looked at the clock it was now eleven thirty. I was surprised but I actually felt really tired. I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Trish's P.O.V

I woke up and saw the spot next to me was gone, what! I looked at the clock it read nine. I leaped out of my bed and tripped over Dez's stupid rack of suspenders. "Ugh" I grunted. I got changed and walked out of our room and saw Mike, Mimi, and Dez getting ready to leave. "You ready?" Mike asked me. "Yeah, wait what about Ally?" I asked. "Well just come here" Mimi said. We slowly tip-toed into Ally's room, in there was Ally wrapped into the blankets and Austin's sweater. She was sleeping, now that's a first. "She hasn't slept this well in a long time. I just thought we could go and we could save her from worrying about when we could go see Ally. We can just call her when the good news come" Mimi whispered to me. I nodded, it was true the poor girl has barely gotten any sleep. I'm surprised she didn't pass out while singing. We went to the hospital and got some breakfast from Starbucks. I was sipping my coffee while reading a magazine when Rocky walked over to us, at first I didn't notice that he came. "Well I will be glad to say that Austin's awake and you can go see him" Rocky said. I looked up and choked on the muffin I was eating. "Is it alright if we go first?" Mimi asked, Dez and I. As I was coughing and Dez was patting my back we both nodded. "Well as soon as you're done coughing we can go" Dez said. I took a sip of my coffee and rolled my eyes. "Shut up bozo" I said shoving Dez.

Austin's P.O.V (Finally I know)

I remember that I could hear parts of what people were telling me. It was getting stronger and stronger each day. I remember Dez telling me some dumb joke, and Trish telling me about one of the jobs she had. I remembered my parent's telling me about how everything was holding up at the mattress store. I also remember, now this was my favorite. Ally's voice, I remember her apologizing and wanting to tell her it was ok but I was too weak. I remember her singing, man do I just love her voice. I then remembered last night. My hearing was now clear, I knew I was going to wake up soon. I was going crazy not being able to see her, and everyone else. Ally broke her stage fright! I finally got enough energy to say her name and squeezed her small hand. But I guess I used up all my energy cause next thing you know I'm having a seizure.

I was sitting in my bed, looking through the channels on the TV. There were no good ones at all. Then I heard my mom's voice, "oh Austin!" "Mom! Dad!" I said smiling. My mom came over to me and gave me bone crushing hug. "Mimi! Make sure our son can breathe!" Mike said. My mom realised her death hug and the Mike said "I'm glad you made it Austin" and then gave me a hug. We talked about what happened while I was gone and they also told me about school verses my career as a singer. Then Trish and Dez came in, "AUSTIN!" Dez said, "DEZ!" I said as I gave him hug. "I'm so glad you're ok!" Trish said giving me a hug, "I am too" I said chuckling. "So um how long was I in a coma?" I asked. "Well it's been a bit over a week now and it's been the worst week of our lives" Dez said. I could tell they had bags under their eyes. "But it wasn't as bad on us as it was on Ally" Trish said, then her eyes went big and her and Dez looked at each other. "Wait! Where is Ally!?" I asked worried, I wouldn't tell anyone but I missed her to most. "Heh heh one second" Trish said before running out and whipping her phone out. "Dude where's Ally?" I asked Dez. "Well you see she hasn't really I guess you could say she hasn't been sleeping well ever since your accident. She keeps on having nightmare or just not sleeping, but then this morning when I went to go wake her up she was in a deep sleep. I mean whenever I go to wake her up she's already up and has made everyone breakfast" Dez said. I smiled thinking about her, then I frowned. "So she hasn't been sleeping well?" I said now feeling guilty. "Well I mean yeah but it isn't your fault, I mean would you be sleeping if Ally was in a coma and you didn't know when she was going to wake up?" Dez asked me. "No, I doubt I would even sleep a wink" I said thinking about it. "Ok so I just got off the phone with a slightly mad Ally, let's just say that she wasn't super excited that I didn't wake her up. She should be here in-" Trish began but then the door swung open. There was Ally. She had on a pair of jeans on and she was wearing a hoodie, her hair was in her face and she was out of breath. I smiled. Trish and Dez looked at each other before they both left. Ally moved the hair out of her face and looked at me. Ally's eyes began to water and I'm not going to lie mine did too. "Come here" I said opening my arms. Ally smiled and ran over to my bed and jumped into my arms. As soon as Ally's body came in contact with mine I wrapped my arms around her never wanting to let go of her. "Never ever scare me like that again" Ally said into my shoulder. I laughed and said "I'm not planning on it, not being with you was like not having water or oxygen" I said. I know it was a bit cheesy but it was all true. Ally pulled away and our faces were just a few inches apart. I was staring into her beautiful brown eyes. Ally brought her lips to mine, I missed her warm soft lips against mine. I quickly responded wrapping my arms around her waist and bringing her body closer to mine. We pulled away and smiled. "I heard you sing to me you know?" I said. Ally looked a bit shocked and then looked down. "It was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard" I said tucking a piece of hair out of her face. "I also heard that you broke your stage fright! With my help" I said laughing. Ally rolled her eyes and said "ok you know what I meant!" "Hey also, I shouldn't of over reacted about you going to MUNY, I'm so happy for you. I was just upset that you hadn't told me earlier but I should of respected you and you would of told me when you wanted to. And also! There is no way on this planet that I would get a new song writer" I said. "Because I only work with you" I said bopping Ally's nose. "I'm so sorry Austin! I should of told you sooner about MUNY I was just too much of a coward to say anything about it. I knew that you wouldn't be hooking up with Cassidy and I'm so happy that you got a tour. That's everything that you've ever wanted" Ally said smiling at me. I smiled, "well that isn't fully true I already have everything I've ever wanted" I said Ally looked confused and asked me, "what's that?" I pecked Ally on the lips and whispered "you."

Ally's P.O.V

Austin's getting released from the hospital today! I came straight from school and as I was walking to Austin's room I saw Dallas. I glared at him and he looked at me and then was lead away from some cops. HA! Serves him right. "You ready to go superstar?" I asked helping Austin out of his bed, since he had broken his left leg. "Yeah I really want to get out of here, I need some fresh air" Austin said making me laugh. "Let's go buddy!" Dez said. We all walked out and Austin took a breath in as soon as we got outside of the hospital. "Ahh, I can now breath" Austin said. "Ok honey we'll meet you guys back at the house we're having pancakes for dinner!" Mimi said. "YES!" Austin fist bumped and then began to fall over but Dez and Mike caught him. "Be careful Austin" Mike said. We drove home jamming out to radio singing our hearts out. It seemed that everything was going to be ok, but as I know nothing in life stays perfect forever. Once we got home we had dinner, Austin ate about fifty pancakes I still have no idea how that boy is so fit! Dez and Trish went home and Mike and Mimi were downstairs while Austin and I were in his room. "Can you help me get dressed pleasee" Austin whined as he tried to put his pajama pants but failed. "Fine" I said as I helped Austin. "Thank you" Austin said before, sitting on his bed with me snuggled up next to him. "Hey Ally?" Austin asked me. "Yeah?" I asked. "What are we going to do if I go on tour and you go to MUNY?" Austin asked me worried. I sighed, I haven't even thought about it. "Well um you know we'll figure that out closer to the time. It's only the end of March so we have some time" I said. Then I felt Austin's warm lips going up and down my next. "Austin-oo" I said trying to stop him. "Mmhh" Austin said continuing to suck on my neck like it was meat, not that I'm complaining. "We-we should go to bed. It's you're first day back tomorrow" I said wanting to pull away but I didn't. "Just one kiss" Austin said before putting his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck trying to bring him closer to me. Now if you guessed it didn't just end after one kiss. After about five minutes of making out, I detached my mouth from Austin's neck. I looked at Austin who was frowning. "Aw why did we have to end so soon?" Austin said pouting. Now he was just making it hard for me to leave. "Because we erm, we have school tomorrow! Now goodnight!" I said beginning to walk away but then Austin hopped over to me, grabbed my wrist and spun me around into his chest. "Can I at least have a goodnight kiss?" Austin asked me. I rolled my eyes and said "fine" and then pecked him on the lips and ran out. "That's all I get!" Austin yelled at me. "Yeah! That's all, for tonight" I said before winking at him and walking away, making sure I swayed my hips. I could feel Austin's eyes on me which just made me laugh. I got into my bed and smiled at myself, things were all ok. Austin was for one alive! We were all good and no more secrets, and Dallas was having to do community service. I wish he was just sent to jail forever but that obviously didn't happen. But that's ok because I will get to laugh when I pass him on the highway in his orange suit. So all in all everything was good, I wish it could just stay like this.

Little did Ally know that she should enjoy this time when everything is ok before it all flips upside down.

**Yay! Austin's ok! Everything's great...for now ;) I will update soon! I hope you guys have an amazing weekend! Please review! Thanks! **


	18. Chapter 18-Spring Breakers

**Hey! Sorry I know it took me a while to update! So I decided with this chapter it won't be very dramatic but more cute. I hope you like it! It's spring break for them and mine starts on Saturday! Yay! But that means that I have finals this week, so I will try my hardest to update as soon as I can! **

Ally's P.O.V

Austin and I were eating take-out chinese food while we were studying/songwriting/making out. I mean those all fit in the same category, somewhere? Then Mike and Mimi walked in, "hey guys we have something that we want to talk to you about" Mike said as they sat down on the chairs facing opposite to ours. Austin and I looked at each other nervously, I swear if they were going to give us 'the talk' then I think I might just die. It was only once when they caught us! "So as you know Austin's cast is off right" Mike said, Austin smile and I squeezed Austin's leg. "Yeah I so glad!" Austin said excitedly. "Well we also know that finals are this week, and thank you Ally for making sure that Austin's always doing his work" Mimi said smiling at me which I gladly returned. "Well we're sometimes off task like when Ally is ki-" Austin began before I elbowed him in his rib cage. "What was that?" Mike asked, thank god they didn't fully hear. "Oh nothing! Anyway what were you saying?" I asked then glared at Austin. Austin just smirked at me and mouthed "you know you love it" I just rolled my eyes. "Well Spring Break starts tomorrow as soon as school is over, as you know and we have booked a beach house in Puerto Rico! Isn't that great?" Mimi said. "Oh my god thanks!" Austin said giving both of his parent's a hug. Now this is where I feel a bit awkward. "Oh come here Ally" Mimi said pulling me into their group hug. I smiled I was the shortest one in the hug, since the Moons were all very tall and I was very short. Once we all pulled away Mike and Mimi said "Ally dear can I have a word with you?" Mimi asked me, oh no. "Um sure!" I said trying to sound as calm as possible. We walked into Mike and Mimi's room once we closed the door Mimi broke into a smile. "So how's Austin?" Mimi asked me. I gave her a confused look. "I mean did I teach him well? Because Mike was hopeless when it came to showing any romantic feelings towards me" Mimi said laughing. "Well I mean sure he's um great" I said wanting to get out of this conversation as soon as possible. "Oh ok, well I know I'll find out more soon" Mimi said smiling. I smiled back I mean yeah I guess this is pretty sweet of her. I began to walk out before Mimi said "also Ally dear, I know Mike is deaf as can be but I know you two do more than study" which made me blush just thinking about it. I nodded and quickly walked out. I ran into Austin's room, once I opened the door I found Austin sitting there shirtless doodling on his cast. He wanted to keep it since the entire school has signed that thing, I don't even know how he has space to draw. Austin turned to me and I then found myself staring at Austin's bare, toned chest. I swear that boy could pass as a model. Austin smirked at me and hopped over to me, "take a picture it will last longer" Austin said. "Oh shut up" I said. Then Austin said "oh no! I'm losing balance!" And with that Austin 'fell' ontop of me and we landed on the bed. "AH! You're squishing me!" I squealed. "Oh wait am I?" Austin said innocently. Then I got an idea, I took a deep breath of air and then held it. I let my limbs just fall and closed my eyes. "Ally?" Austin asked, after I went silent. I felt Austin get up then said "oh shit! Ally!" Austin said grabbing me, and then shook me around. "OW!" I yelled after Austin's shaking got a bit crazed. Austin then stopped shaking me and then looked at me, "don't you ever do that again missy" Austin said. I laughed and said "alright as long as you don't sit on me anymore, and you should've seen the look on your face!" Still laughing. Austin just rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry. I won't ever do it again" Austin said softly sending chills up my spin. We sat down onto his bed and I leaned against him, not to hard though. Austin was humming against my neck as I relaxed into him. "So what did my mom want?" Austin said before he began to plant small kisses on my neck. "Well, ah. She wanted to know, mhh how you were at mhh. The whole dating thing" I said. Austin pulled away from my neck and looked at me and laughed. "Ok shut up! It was horrible for me! And she knows that we make out" I said blushing. Austin just shrugged his shoulders, "I don't care, that means that the world knows that you're mine" Austin said kissing the top of my head. I smiled and then looked at the clock, it was already ten! "Austin! We need to start packing! And go to bed, there are finals all day tomorrow" I said beginning to walk out. "Ugh fine, mom" Austin said before walking me out and then hitting my butt. "Austin!" I yelled, "what?" Austin said innocently. I just rolled my eyes at him and walked into my room. I began to pack, I finished at about eleven. Man I am so tired! I was putting my final piece of clothing in my suitcase when my eyes began to flutter, I tried to fight the urge to just fall asleep right then, I guess finals has been really wearing me out.. But I lost.

Austin's P.O.V

I was finished at eleven thirty, cause I may have just gotten bored and stopped packing. I walked into Ally's room since her light was the only one still on in the house. I stopped when I saw Ally curled up next to her suitcase, holding onto her swim suit. I smiled looking down at her, man I still sometimes have to pinch myself to make sure it's real. That Ally Dawson is my girlfriend! MINE! Yeah ya here that all you fellas? She's mine so back off! Wait this is dumb, no one can hear me, I'm talking to myself. I carefully picked Ally up and placed her into her bed. I tucked her in and then went over to her suit-case. I picked up her bikini that she was holding. I picked it up and said "mhh I can't wait to see this" what can I say I'm a guy. I went over to Ally and kissed the top of her head and said, "sleep well Alls" and with that I quietly slipped out and turned off the light.

***the next day***

I walked downstairs and saw Ally was sitting at the table with three huge binders around her. I could barely see her! She was also chewing her hair, oh no. Now don't get me wrong I do care about my academics and all but I don't tend to over study unlike my girlfriend. I walked over to my mom who was washing the dishes, she said "god she's so nervous! I got down here at five, five! And she was already here reviewing pretty much everything" Mimi said. "I'll take care of it" I said before walking over to Ally and sat down next to her. "Hey Ally! You ready for school?" I asked taking a bite into my apple. No response. "Ally?" I asked again, nothing. "Ally!" I said a bit louder which caused Ally to jump. "Oh hey Austin! I'm ready, I guess." Ally said nervously. "Hey you'll be just fine" I said taking her hair out of her mouth. Ally smiled at me, before we packed away her humongous binders. I wondered how she even had space left in her backpack. "Bye Mom!" I said as we walked out the door and into my car. As we drove there Ally made me test her on different calculus questions. Now that put me to sleep. "We're here!" Ally said, "thank god" I said then Ally wiped her head back to me. "I mean oh darn, the car rides over" I said. I guess that was good enough because Ally smiled back at me. We walked out and I saw a few girls smile at me, which I just ignored. This didn't really bug me but then I saw a few guys checking Ally out, I wrapped my arm around Ally's waist and glared at them which scared them off. "Aww is my little Austy jealous?" Ally said teasing me. I cringed at that nickname. She knows that I hate it. "Yes, now let's stop calling Austin Austy" I said desperately. I walked Ally to her first class which she had with Trish. I had a test over lunch since I was gone and I missed it, "I'll see you at the end of the day ok? You'll do amazing" I said. Ally nodded and said "thank you. And so will you just remember what I told you" Ally said, "yes mam" I said joking. Ally just rolled her eyes and tried to hid a smile that was creeping onto her face. I then connected my lips to hers and once I pulled away I said "I'll see you later" I looked down at Ally who was blushing and then she walked back into her class. On my way to my first hour I turned the corner and stopped dead in my tracks. I saw Dallas, ugh I hate that guy with a horrible passion. I glared at him, Dallas looked at me and glared back. "Asshole" I said as I passed by him, I knew that no one else would hear it except him. Cause then I heard him yell "damn you Moon!" I smirked at Dallas and walked into my first hour.

***at the end of the school day***

I think my brain was just taken out to fry on the walkway but then someone ran it over. I'm so glad it's spring break. "I waiting by my truck when Ally ran over to me, "hey! How was your day?" Ally asked me as we got into my car. "It was eh, alright. Just a bunch of tests and such" I said. "Well you were right, I was the first in all my classes to finish my tests" Ally said happily. "See I told you so!" I said grabbing Ally's hand and kissing it. Our hands stayed entwined the entire way home. Once we walked in my house my phone rang. "Hello? Oh hey mom, oh ok. Now? Well you could of told me sooner. Ok love you too. I'll see you there" I said before hanging up. "What's up?" Ally asked me. "Well that was my mom and she said that the couldn't book us all to have a flight together. So we are heading down there tonight and they'll be there tomorrow morning, cause the flights were weird and something came up at the store. She said we were leaving now so let's go!" I said running up the stairs. Before Ally could catch me I was already back downstairs with both our suitcases, "damn Moon you're fast" Ally said as we walked into the car. "I know, what can I say muscles don't lie" I said flexing my arms. Ally just laughed at me and we drove off. We listened to the radio and got to the airport. There were a lot of people in the airport. "I hate security" Ally said, "come on. We have to get it over with" I said grabbing her hand. I talked to everyone since Ally was shy, a few people even wanted my autograph. We were now waiting for our plane to take off. I looked at my clock "it's three thirty right now so we'll get there at about eight or so" I said guessing. I then looked at Ally who looked terrified as the flight attendant told us we were taking off. "Hey just look at me, it will all be over soon" I said trying to calm Ally down. "What if we crash? Or get abducted? Or what if blow up or-" Ally began but I said "shh. Ally these people know exactly what they're doing" I said. We were now in the air but it was a bit bumpy. "Can you sing to me? Sorry it just sometimes calms me down" Ally said. "Sure, I'll do anything you want" I said. Ally snuggled herself into my chest and I began to softly sing.

_I'm gonna be first to the finish line_

_Never givin' up 'til we're out of time_

_And I'm gonna make it there no doubt_

_Thats what I'm about, I'm about_

_Not gonna break 'til the music stops_

_Keep on climbing 'til we hit the top_

_If you got a dream, gotta let it out_

_Show 'em what you're all about, all about_

_Na na na na na_

_I got a feeling that tonight's the night, yeah_

_Na na na na na_

_I got a feeling that it's our time_

_Let's take this out to the streets_

_Everyone's following me_

_We'll throw our hands to the sky_

_We're celebrating our life_

_Come on let's give it a shot_

_This may be all that we've got_

_Right here, the moment is now_

_Let's show 'em what we're about_

_Oh woah_

_Let's show 'em what we're about_

_Oh woah_

_If you don't try then you'll never know_

_Just how far that you're gonna go_

_We can take off, fly the world around_

_See what it's all about, all about_

_I can hear music in the air_

_And I see people everywhere_

_I can feel the magic in the crowd_

_'Cause that's what we're all about, all about_

_Na na na na na_

_I got a feeling that tonight's the night, yeah_

_Na na na na na_

_I got a feeling that it's our time_

_Let's take this out to the streets_

_Everyone's following me_

_We'll throw our hands to the sky_

_We'll celebrate it all night_

_Come on let's give it a shot_

_This may be all that we've got_

_Right here, the moment is now_

_Let's show 'em what we're about_

_Oh woah_

_Let's show 'em what we're about_

_Oh woah_

_We're gonna be first to the finish line_

_Never givin' up 'til we're out of time_

_And we're gonna make it there, no doubt_

_That's what I'm about, I'm about_

_Not gonna break 'til the music stops_

_Keep on climbing 'til we hit the top_

_If you got a dream, gotta let it out_

_Show 'em what you're all about, all about_

_Let's take this out to the streets_

_Everyone's following me_

_We'll throw our hands to the sky_

_We're celebrating our life_

_Come on let's give it a shot_

_This may be all that we've got_

_Right here, the moment is now_

_Let's show 'em what we're about_

_Let's take this out to the streets_

_Everyone's following me_

_We'll throw our hands to the sky_

_We're celebrating our life_

_Come on let's give it a shot_

_This may be all that we've got_

_Right here, the moment is now_

_Let's show 'em what we're about_

_Oh woah_

_Let's show 'em what we're about_

_Oh woah_

_Let's show 'em what we're about_

_Na na na na na, yeah_

_Let's show 'em what we're about_

_Na na na na na, yeah_ **(What we're about-Ross Lynch)**

I looked down and saw Ally was sleeping on my chest. I smiled down at her, that girl did need some sleep. I then heard some "aw's" I looked around and saw some mothers looking at us. "You two are very cute together" one of the ladies said. "Oh um thank you" I said. They smiled at me before they turned around but I heard something that made me smile. "That's true love for ya. I remember being like that, those two are meant to be" one of the ladies said. I smiled and thought back to a memory of mine.

_Flashback-Age 16_

_It was Christmas Eve and my family was going to a christmas service. So were the Dawsons. I remember seeing her before and I'm never as awkward as I was with her! I was spritzing on my collagen when Dez came in, he was coming with us since his parent's didn't want to go so he would just go with us. "Hey you ready?" Dez asked me. We got there and once we walked in, we were right next to Ally and her dad. I took this chance to admire her, she was wearing a red dress that hugged her body. Her hair was in a high ponytail. "Lester!" My mom said as they all hugged. Ally and I looked at each other for like five seconds before we both looked away. I sat down with Dez before he nudged me and said "you know that all her friends think you guys are soul mates?" This made me blush. I mean what? "Ha well I don't ever think that's going to happen" I said. But a tiny part of me did._

_Flashback over_

And now it's been two years later and I have the girl of my dreams wrapped in my arms. I remember that night that total of words we said to each other was "Merry Christmas" I smiled and played with Ally's hair and watched the sky for the rest of the flight.

Ally's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and felt someone running their hands through my hair. I looked up at Austin who was playing with my hair and smiled down at me. "You probably want to get up now, we're landing real soon" Austin said. I got up but still held onto Austin's hand. "Thanks for calming me down, I know that might of been a bit weird to you" I said a bit embarrassed. I mean who wants to be that weird girlfriend who can't be on a plane? "No I found it adorkable" Austin said smiling at me. "What?" I asked, I'm pretty sure that's not even a word. "It's dorky and adorable all in one word" Austin said. I blushed, then I felt a bump. "What was that!" I asked panicked. Austin laughed and said "we laughed silly. You were asleep for most of the flight, finals really wore you out" Austin said. I smiled and we soon got off the plane. "Ah! Ground!" I said happily. Austin just laughed at me, then we got our bags and got our car. "So let's go to our house" Austin said happily. "You mean you're parents?" I said. "Well it's theres yes, but for tonight it's all ours" Austin said smiling. Austin was right we got there at right but since it took forever for us to find our bags, we left at about eight-forty five. Once we got there I gasped, it was a cute two story cottage right on the beach. Austin and I put our bags upstairs, I was guessing that's where we were going to be staying. "Come on let's go out on the beach!" Austin exclaimed. "But it's dark!" I said, I'm not gonna lie I'm not the biggest fan of the dark. "Come on! It will be just fine" Austin said. I sighed and walked out with him. The moon was covered by the clouds but I could hear the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. "This is so nice" I said leaned against Austin. "Well then I'll have to take you back here some day" Austin said as we walked. "I would love that" I said smiling. We were talking about old memories, "oh my god! I remember one time I was crying cause I was scared of the movie we were watching and you changed it for me" I said smiling. "What can I say? I'm a nice guy! Even when I was younger! Wait Ally let me ask you something" Austin said. "What?" I asked as we stopped and began to walk back to the cottage. "Did you ever have a crush on me when we were younger?" Austin asked. "Oh my god yes! I remember in first grade sigh, yeah but I barely knew what a crush was!" I said. "Gasp! I take that to offence!" Austin said pretending to be hurt. I laughed at him and then I felt a rain drop on my head, then it was pouring. "AH!" I said as we began to run back, still holding hands. It felt like such a cliche movie moment, but I loved it. And we all know how these kind of moments end.

We were now just outside of the cottage when Austin stopped me and said "wait! I've always wanted a kiss in the rain!" I laughed and walked closed to Austin. "What a romantic" I said smiling, now our foreheads were touching. "Yes, yes miss Dawson I am" Austin said then he grabbed my face with his big hands and crashed his lips with mine. I smiled into the kiss and grabbed his neck and pulling him closer while trying to get as much of him as I could. Our lips were moving perfectly together, trying to capture the others. I then had to breath, unfortunately. So did Austin we pulled away panting. "Was the good enough for you?" I asked smiling. What I love about kissing Austin, well one of the many things is his smile after words its so goofy and cute! "Yes, I think that will do" Austin said smiling. We walked back inside and got changed into our pajamas. We then headed to bed because surprisingly I was still exhausted and so was Austin since Austin was up the whole plane ride. As I snuggled up next to Austin as we went into a deep sleep, one thought was on my mind and it was, that this was going to be the best week ever.

**So here you have it! There now in Puerto Rico! The next chapter(s) I don't know if I'll have more than on chapter about their vacation! I will try my best to update by thursday! And if not by then, then for sure on Friday! On Saturday I'm going to California! Heh I live in Minnesota so it's exciting for me. I'm going to try to bring the laptop with me but I'll tell you guys if I am or not in the next chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews! Please have them keep coming! Happy Tuesday! I will update soon and please REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19-Troubles a brewin

**SO so soooooo sorry! I know it's been a week! I'm sooo sorry! I just had a lot to do, packing and finals and the internet at my hotel isn't the best but I'm back! Thank you so much for the reviews! Please keep them coming! I hope you guys like this chapter! **

Austin's P.O.V

This week has been amazing! It's now Friday and we're leaving on Saturday afternoon. Ally and I have been spending pretty much every single day on the beach and I must say, I do tan well. I took her out to this small town and we had a dinner date. I just wished that it would never end. But hey at least we only have a month left of school! Right now we were sitting on the beach when a girl and a boy who looked a bit like her walked up to us. "Um hey there?" I said, "hey! Are you Austin Moon?" The girl asked me, "um yeah" I said. The looked up me up and down and I saw out of the coner of my eye I saw Ally glaring at the girl. "I'm Kira! And this is my twin brother Trent!" Kira said extending her hand out to me and Ally. "It's a pleasure to me you guys" Ally said nicely as we shook their hands then when Trent shook Ally's hand he winked at her. He fricking winked at her! I quickly swung my arm around Ally's waist pulling her close to me. "Well we were wondering if you two would like to come to our party? It would be great to get to know you guys!" Kira said. Now I would of loved to spend our last night with Ally snuggled up next to the fire. Then Ally gave me the we-have-to-be-polite, I sighed and said "sure we'll be there. What time?" I asked not trying to sound disappointed. "Well it's about five now so it starts at seven! Here take this it has the rest of the information. See you then!" Kira said handing me a piece of paper before her and Trent walked away. I turned over to Ally, "you do realize that we one agreed to go to s strangers party? And two that one of those strangers was looking you over like you were a piece of meat?" I said glaring at Trent. Ally laughed at me and said "well we couldn't just say no, and I know but did you see Kira?" Ally said frustrated. Aw she's just so cute! "Well you know that you're the only girl for me" I said grabbing Ally's hip's and pulling her closer to me. "Mhmm and here's a reason why you should look forward to this party" Ally whispered in my ear, making me shutter. "Now what's that?" I said in a husky voice. "I have a nice tight cocktail dress stuffed at the bottom of my suitcase" Ally said smirking. "Oh miss Dawson you are the death of me" I said smiling. Ally laughed and grabbed my hand and we walked inside. Just as we opened the door my parent's were leaving.

"Oh hey! We were about to tell you guys! But you're father and I are meeting up with some of his colgies and since it's so far away we're just going to stay at a hotel. So be good! We'll be back at noon and then we're gonna have to leave. Love you!" My mom said giving me a kiss on the check before they walked out. "Come on we have to get ready" Ally said walking upstairs. "You mean you have to get ready, it only takes me ten minutes while it takes you like three hours." I said sitting down on the couch and turning on the tv. "Ok mister, just be ready by seven ok?" Ally said before giving me a peck on the lips and walking upstairs. I smiled and continued to watch my show. I soon looked at the clock and it was already six thirty. I walked upstairs and slipped on a yellow tank top with blue and red stripes at the bottom and some green short along with a pair of green flip-flops.** (Just imagine Austin's beach outfit in Critics and Confidence)** I put on Ally's favorite cologne of mine and fixed my hair a bit then went back to watching tv. Then at seven Ally walked down, I didn't notice yet until I heard "you ready?" Ally said. I turned around and my jaw dropped. She was wearing a mini dress that was red with small white dots around it, and right below her rib cage the dress was cut out a little. **(It is a red cutout bodycon)** Her hair was straightened and yet again her make-up was flawless not that she needed any. And to top it off she was wearing some white wedges with bows. "You look so beautiful" I said walking over to Ally and wrapping my arms around her waist. Ally blushed and looked down at her shoes. "Thank you, you look pretty good too" Ally said, I gave her a kiss on the head and grabbed her hand, "come on let's go" I said. I locked our house and we walked down, their house was only a few down from ours. As soon as we got there we both stopped and stared. "Wow" Ally said pulling herself closer to me. Did these guys even have parents? There were lots of people already stumbling around on the beach and their house was pounding with music. "Come on let's go, we only have to stay for like half an hour then we can head home and I can enjoy you and that dress of yours all to myself" I said while nibbling Ally's ear causing her to laugh and she said "ok come on, let's go find Kira and Trent." We pushed through the crowds, I kept a firm grip on Ally. We then found Kira and Trent serving people drinks. "Hey I'm so glad you guys could make it!" Kira said smiling at me, I just waved. "Looks like a full house" Ally said. "Yeah they always are" Trent said smiling at Ally. Dude, back the hell off. "Here! Have one of our signature drinks!" Kira said combining all sorts of things. She then handed them to us, "um what does this have in it?" Ally said smelling it. "Oh that's a secret my dear, but just have it you won't regret it! Come on live it up Ally!" Kira said smirking at Ally. Ally smirked at her and said "alright bottoms up" and chugged the whole thing down. I was a bit shocked, I mean I get it prove Kira wrong and all but wow. "Aren't you going to hav-ve some tooo babe?" Ally asked me. Damn that stuffs fast. "Um yeah" I said sipping mine. Before I knew it one cup turned into five and then I lost count.

Kira's P.O.V

Ugh this didn't work at all! Trent and I both had our eyes on Austin and Ally. We figured we would give them one of our drinks, you see our drinks get people hooked on it quickly. That part worked they both kept asking for more. We wanted it so they'd be so drunk they'd have no idea what was happening so Trent and I could sleep with them and they wouldn't remember but we got a good night. But nooo, instead of them being all over us, they were all over each other. And when I mean all over, I mean all over! They were either grinding up against each other out making out as if their lives depended on it. UGH! "Well that didn't work at all" I mumbled to Trent. Trent rolled his eyes at me, "come on sis we tried but those two seem in love. Wait aren't those guys the people you're friend Cassidy was talking about. How she dated Austin but he then dumped her for Ally?" Trent asked me. "Hmm it could be! Well those two are in for it cause I've know Cassidy for a lonnnng time and that girl always in the end get's what she wants" I said sighing. I mean even though I want Ally's man and all she still seems nice and her and Austin are cute together. Even though Austin is probably one of the hottest people I've ever seen but oh well. All I would want to say to Ally is watch out.

Austin's P.O.V

I was stumbling around on our way back to our house. I was holding Ally bridal style while she was kissing my neck. Now I'm not saying that I'm not drunk, cause I am. But not as bad as Ally since she's smaller than me she get's drunk quicker than me. I fumbled with the keys, after the fifth try I finally got them to open. I walked in and tripped over air and we both fell onto the ground. We were both laughing like fools, "I'll be back, I'm just going to go shower" I said I wanted to sober up at least a bit. "Aw ok, I'll be here. With or without cloths on" Ally stuttered before she stumbled over to the couch. I shuffled over to the bathroom and let the cool water come over me. I dried off and out on my boxers. I wasn't as drunk anymore but I still bumped into things and tripped over air. "Hey there handsome" Ally said as I made my way over to her. "We have this house all to ourselves you know?" Ally asked me. I nodded before smashing my lips against hers, this kiss was passionate and hungry. The house was quiet besides the sound of the waves and our lips smacking against each other. My hands made their way to the back of Ally's dress and I began to unzip it when the one sober thought in my head appreciated. I stopped and Ally pouted "why did you stop?" Ally asked me. "Because as much as I would love and want to do this, we don't want to just have sex with each other and forget about it the next morning, I want our first together to be special and I have too much respect for to you do it know" I said sincerely. Ally looked at me and smiled then she said "I think we should-" Ally began but then she fell into my lap snoring. I rolled my eyes, I began to sit up but then sleep hit me and I collapsed with Ally in my arms.

Ally's P.O.V

When I woke up I had a horrible headache. Then the memories from last night began to flood my mind. Getting drinks, having one too many, dancing with Austin which made me blush thinking about it. I remembered up until we were making out on the couch. I gasped, but then looked down at my body, thank god I clothed. Not that I wouldn't mind but sigh nevermind. I walked into the kitchen and I then saw Austin walk in from a shower. "Hey there" Austin said giving me a hug from behind. "Hey" I said smiling. "We need to get packing it's already eleven and my parent's called saying they're going to pick us up and then we're heading out to the airport" Austin said. "Oh and here it will help" Austin said handing me some Advil and some water. "Thanks" I said smiling giving him a peck on the lips. "Do you remember anything from last night?" I asked, "I don't really remember that much, but there are some little things but enough about that! We need to get packing missy" Austin said smiling. I laughed and we got packed. We were soon off to the airport and we both slept on the plane. We had gotten home and I texted Trish saying that we're back and it was Sunday afternoon so we just unpacked and got ready for school tomorrow. I was brushing my teeth when Austin walked in, "you know we should go there some day, just you and me" Austin said. "Iwouldlovethat" I said, "sorry Alls I don't speak toothbrush" Austin said laughing. I rolled my eyes and spat and then said "I said, I would love that" Austin grinned. "Well then it's settled!" Austin said, we were both leaning in for a kiss when Mimi yelled across the hall "go to sleep you too!" We both laughed and went into our separate rooms. I woke up that morning not looking forward to school, I mean I love school and all but I just wanted to be at home. "Let's go!" Austin said as we finished our breakfast we arrived at school almost late. Cause we may have or may not of gotten a bit distracted by each other's lips. I slid into my seat, then Trish said "Ally! Did you hear about Prom?" I was about to speak when I was cut off by the announcements. "Heyy there mannates! I hope everyone had an amazing break! I just have a few things to say, well here's the biggest one. Senior Prom! It's next Friday so gentlemen get those creative ideas flowing! Tickets are going to be sold at lunch starting tomorrow! Here are your nominees for Prom king and Prom Queen, ladies first right? We have Laura Lynch, Olivia Pearson, and Cassidy Johnson! And for Prom King we have Jake Edwards, Henry Young, and Austin Moon! And now for-" The person continued, but I just zoned them out. "Hey! Austin made it!" Trish said, I smiled. "Of course he did! I would be shocked if he didn't but I really hope he wins but Cassidy loses" I said, I was nervous because Prom King and Queen get the first dance, and if they dance together. Ugh! "Don't worry about it! Cassidy has more enemies than friends" Trish said which reassured me a bit. I smiled and we contuined the lesson. Then on my way to free period someone grabbed my hand and pulled me into the lockers.

Cassidy?

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed. "I want you to break up with Austin" Cassidy said. I laughed and said "yeah no honey, not in a million years" I said god this girl is so desperate I began to walk away when Cassidy's next words made me to a hult. "I'm Jimmy's niece! I can make him drop Austin from his record label!" Cassidy said. I turned around shooting daggers at her. "Now how would you do that?" I asked, a bit scared to know the answer. "Let's just say I've done my research" Cassidy said, "like a stalker" I mumbled. "Oh well stalker or not I still know that Austin wasn't the best boy back during sophomore and junior year" Cassidy said smirking. She was right, Austin had stolen a few things, but that's because he was with the wrong people and was too afraid to leave. Thank god he did. But if that spilled that wouldn't be good. "Why would you do this? Austin won't come back to you, but if I can't have him then no one can. Especially not Ally Dorkson" Cassidy said. "So what are you really saying here?" I asked, "that if you don't break up with Austin before Prom, I will make sure that Austin's singing career will be forever over. And don't you dare tell anyone that I told you this wait no, you can tell who ever you want after you break up with him, but if you ever tell him then he will never sing again" Cassidy said before walking away. I shook my head and walked to free period. I mean what in the world do I do!? I don't want to break up with Austin! I would never want to! But I can't let his singing career go on the line because of me! I then took a deep breath, I have till Prom. I just need to think about this. The rest of the day went by quickly, but all that was on my mind was Austin and Cassidy's threat. I got home and was working on my homework when Austin came in. "Hey beautiful! I just finished running but after I shower do you want to order in some chinese food? We can have a movie date!" Austin said, "sound good!" I said happily as I could. "You ok Alls?" Austin asked me, god he knows me too well. "Yeah! Yeah just really tired, but I'm still up to a movie date!" I said, Austin nodded but didn't seem to buy it. So I gave him a kiss and as I pulled away I said "go shower I'll order the food" Austin nodded and jogged upstairs. I sighed, I know what I need to do. I have to break up with Austin. Do I want to? Hell no! I want to stay with Austin until I'm on my death bed! I just need to let everything last as long as I can, I'm going to wait until the very last minutes to break up with him. Wait until Cassidy said times up because I never want this to end.

**Uh-ohhhh this isn't good! I bet you really hate Cassidy right now? Well we're gonna have to see what happens! Will Cassidy win? Or not? Who knows! I hope you liked it! I will try my very best to update as soon as I can! Happy Tuesday! Also if you guys say the TCA pictures or at least the raura ones they were very cute . Anyway please review! I would love it! **


	20. Chapter 20-I won't give up

**Hey there! Wow! Chapter 20! BA BAM! So please please read this chapter! I think you'll like it! Also I'm now at 152 reviews! Thank you soo much you guys! Your amazing! Just know that I appreciate you guys veryyy much! Happy Friday! **

Austin's P.O.V

Well it's Monday, which means I have a four until prom, meaning I need to think of a way to ask Ally. I know she's told me that I don't need to do anything 'big' but I overheard her and Trish talking and she does want me to ask her in a big way. So the one issue is that I have no creative ideas, see this is why Ally's my songwriter. And also about Ally she's just seeming a bit jumpy, or at least in school or in public whenever she's around me. If I try to kiss her during passing time she'll pull him into a hug, or I'll try to hold her hand and she'll pretend that she needs to get something from her backpack. But if we're at my house she'll be all over me like usual, something's up but I have no idea what it is. "Hey Ally!" I said walking over to my car. "Oh hey! You ready to go?" Ally asked me, I nodded. Allu began to lean in for a kiss when Cassidy walked by and Ally literally jumped a foot away from me. "Hey Austin!" Cassidy said walking past me waving. "Hi?" I said waving awkwardly then turning my head to Ally. "Um what was that?" I asked her. "Oh thatt? I um, well you see there was a bee! Yes a BIG bee! And I hate bee's anyway let's go we have a meeting with Jimmy so let's go" Ally said before getting in the car. A bee? Not buying it but I'm gonna let it slide, for now. "Ok well are you excited for graduation? I mean man we're graduating in two weeks!" Ally said squealing. "I guess so, I mean it will be nice to get out of here and all but that means that you'll be moving to New York" I said sighing. Ally rubbed my arm and said "hey now we'll figure it out" Ally said. I nodded. We drove over to Jimmy's office and we walked in "Austin! Ally! How are you guys?" Jimmy said giving us both a hug. "Hey! We're great how are you?" I asked as we sat down. "I'm great and Austin I've got some pretty big news for you" Jimmy said. Ally squeezed my hand and Jimmy said "well as you know that you're headed on tour soon, well we now have your first date, the day after you're guys graduation!" Jimmy said. Ally and my jaws dropped. That was the same day Ally was having to leave, she was going to leave in the evening. We were going to spend all of the day together, but not anymore. "Oh um, wow! That's great!" Ally said putting on a fake smile, so I did too. "Yeah thanks man!" I said. "Oh and one more thing, so do you two know Cassidy Johnson?" Jimmy asked me, "um yes we have some history why?" I asked a bit nervous. "Well she's my niece!" Jimmy said, my jaw dropped how ever Ally's didn't? I looked over at Ally shocked who was just neutral and then looked shocked. "Oh wow! Really? I never knew that! Nope! Never!" Ally said nervously. Jimmy just gave me a questioned looked. "Well anyway, I was wondering if you would be ok with her going on tour with you Austin? She has a great voice and-" Jimmy said but I cut him off. "Please with all due respect Jimmy, I just don't want to sing with Cassidy. When I said we had history, yeah I meant bad history" I said. "Oh well ok then, well thanks!" Jimmy said. Ally and I nodded and we walked out. "Ah I can't believe her!" Ally said, "um Alls is there something you want to tell me?" I asked. "Oh nope! It's just Trish, she bought me the wrong perfume. Ah! I can't believe her!" Ally said in a nervously. "Ally-" I began but then Ally looked a bit worried. "Hey Austin! Hey Ally! So Austin are we gonna be bus buddies?" Cassidy said. "Yeah no, we're not. I would never want to sing with you" I said glaring at Cassidy. "Oh well then, I'll see you guys later. Wait Ally? I forgot what the homework for English was, can I talk to you about it? Alone. " Cassidy said looking at Ally. "Oh sure! I'll meet you in the car ok?" Ally said before her and Cassidy turned the corner. I sighed and walked the car. Hmm what should I do to ask Ally? Oh wait I have an idea! I'll decorate it her room, all romantic and sweet. Ah she'll love it! I can't wait to ask her! I wish I wasn't prom king. That means that my first dance won't be with Ally.

Ally's P.O.V

I was slowly walking back to the car. My breathing was fast and my palms were sweaty.

_Flashback_

_"So you and Austin are still a thing? I see, well played Dawson" Cassidy smirked. I glared at her, "oh wow you're so scary" I said rolling my eyes. "Yeah well times up honey because I'm staying with Jimmy all week, so if not by tomorrow you and Austin are broken up then bye bye Austin's singing career" Cassidy said. "Fine." I said before walking away. I texted Trish before heading to Austin's car. This isn't going to be easy._

_Flashback over_

Just breath Dawson, just breath. "Hey there!" I said as cheerfully as I could. "Hey! You ready to go?" Austin asked me. "Oh yeah, um can I drive please?" I asked. "Oh sure" Austin said as we switched seats. "So Austin I need to talk to you ok?" I said my voice was already shaking, way to stay strong. "Oh um alright what's up" Austin asked me. "Well I um, I think we should break up" I said not looking at Austin. "What! Why!? I'm so sorry if I did something wrong, tell me what I did, I'll fix it!" Austin said with pleading eyes. "No it's, it's not that" I said stopping at a red light. "Then what the hell is it?" Austin said a bit mad. I know he only did that cause he's worried. "You're going on tour and I'll be off at MUNY, and there will be other people! You'll have girls throwing themselves at you twenty-four seven and I know you're going to tell me you won't pay attention to them, you'll soon cave in. There's gonna be prettier girls and you're a guy you won't be able to control yourself. And me" I began, knowing this wouldn't be true at all. Austin will forever be the only guy for me. "There will be other guys too, and I just don't want either one of us to be the ones holding each other back" I said my eyes were now full of tears. "So what you're saying is that you'll go cheat on me? Is that it Ally?" Austin said his voice was getting louder. God I hate Cassidy. "No! I'm not saying that at all! So please just calm down! Ok?" I said refusing to look Austin in the eye. "Ok sorry but Ally, I just don't get it?" Austin said. "I-it's complicated ok? You know that I love you right? And I am only trying to do what's best for you ok? There is a whole lot more to this, but I just can't, I just can't explain it ok? You know the saying, if you love something let it free, and if it comes back it was meant to be? Well this is me letting you free" I said tears rolling down my checks. "Ally please, don't do this" Austin said his voice was now down to a whisper. "I wish I didn't have to either" I said at a very quiet whisper. "But we're still going to be friends ok? I'm still going to write for you ok?" I said trying to lighten the mood even though I knew that wouldn't happen. "Yeah right friends" Austin mumbled. I sighed and pulled up to Trish's house and whipped my eyes. Austin looked at Trish's house then at me, "wait no Ally" Austin said. Just looking at him made me cry again. "I'm so sorry Austin but this is for the better it may not seem like it right now but it is. I'm staying at Trish's for now at least until Prom's over. I'll, I'll see you tomorrow Austin" I said before running into Trish's house. I didn't even dare to look back because I know if I did then I would just run into Austin's arms. "Ally? Oh no" Trish said opening the door and pulling me into a hug. "I did it Trish, I now officially hate Cassidy" I cried into Trish's arms. "Shh it will be ok" Trish said. I pulled away and laughed. "oh really Trish? How in the world is this all going to be ok? I just broke up with the love of my life, I won't be able to be with him ever again so please I beg of you. Tell me how in the world is this all going to be ok?" I yelled. Trish looked at me then her face softened and I broke back down into tears. "I'm sorry I just-" I began. "It's fine Ally, you needed to get that out. But you two are meant to be and things will sort themselves out, now come on let's get you upstairs, we've got some physics homework to get done" Trish said as we walked upstairs. "You know that bitch Cassidy hasn't won yet, cause I'm not going down without a fight" I said.

**(QUICK A/N soo the whole break-up happened! I was going to end it here but I didn't want to cause I didn't want to just end it like this. So yes they've broken up, please don't give up on me please! Don't worry this is the last dramatic thing in this story since this one will be ending soon but I wanted things to end with a bang so I did make them break-up. Now I am a huge fan for happy endings so don't worry this will end happy! So please keep reading! :) thank you)**

Ally's P.O.V  
I walked into school with Trish, I got a few stares though. Everyone is used to me walking in with Austin. I walked up to my locker when Dallas came next to me, "so I heard you and blondie are over. So how about you and me?" Dallas asked me with a cocky grin. I rolled my eyes and said "yeah noooo, I only have to last through these last two weeks and then I will never have to see you again thank god so please leave me alone" I snapped at him. Everyone 'oo'ed. I just walked away with Trish. We had gotten there a bit early so I just hung around, I was looking for Austin. It wasn't that I wanted to see him, trust me I did. I needed to, weather we are dating or just 'friends' I needed to see him or hear him or breath his scent, or to see his million dollar smile. Cause Austin Moon is my drug. We only had five minutesleft until class was going to start, still no Austin. We then saw Dez running in, I was hoping there would be a certain blonde following him but there wasn't. Dez ran over to us looking a bit panicked. "Have you guys seen Austin?" Dez asked looking around for him. "No, not since I-" I began but couldn't bring myself to say it. "Ally broke up with Austin, and no we've been looking around for him though" Trish said. Dez just looked at me in shock, "ok Ally I've just got one question for you. WHY?" Dez asked me. "It's very complicated look I'll tell you guys after school, but anyway do you know where Austin is?" I asked worried. "I don't know. Mimi called me last night around nine to see if Austin was there she sounded pretty worried so I said I hadn't but I was pretty sure he would show up at my house like he usually was. So no worries right? Anyway I was working on my physics homework which was really hard! Until one in the morning and Austin didn't show up, I've been looking everywhere for him" Dez said. I began to chew my hair, "oh no, oh no, no, no, no! What if he got in a fight? Or got ran over? Or shot? Or-" I began but then Dez cut me off "wait why are you so concerned about Austin if you don't even care about him anymore?" Dez asked me. Now Dez knew this wasn't true but he wanted Ally to say the words out loud. "Of course I still care about him! That's why I had to break up with him!" Ally said. "Oh" was all Dez said. The bell suddenly rung and all three of us went off to our classes. I looked for Austin threw the door windows, in the halls everywhere! I texted Trish and Dez to see if they had seen him but they hadn't. Then lunch rolled along, we were all sitting at our usual table when I saw Trish and Dez freeze. I said "what?" "Look behind you" Trish said. I looked and I saw Austin standing just a few feet away. "Heyyyy there ladiess! Anyoneee loookin for a goood time? Cause I'm single! I knoww crazyyyyy to believe!" Austin said, or more lie sullered. I sighed and looked over at Trish and Dez "you should go talk to him" Dez said. "What me! I'm pretty sure I'm the whole reason why he's drunk!" I said. "Well here we'll all go together" Dez said. "Sorry I can't, I have to go to now, I need to re-take a test I failed and Ally and Dez you guys have the next period free. Just take Austin home or something" Trish said. Dez and I nodded. We slowly made our way over to Austin who had a bunch of girls by him. Throwing themselves at him. Jealously boiled up in me. "Move people! Best friends coming through! Party's over!" Dez said grabbing Austin who was waving at some random girl. I sighed, we dragged Austin into a deserted hallway. "Austin? Buddy?" Dez asked Austin putting three fingers in front of Austin. "Heyy Dez a roo! Who's the pretty ladyy with yaa?" Austin asked looking over at me, this caused me to blush. Agian. "It's me-" I began but then Dez covered my mouth. "Don't say it, just talk to him ok? I'm going to grab our things so we can head out of here ok?" Dez asked me. I nodded and Dez walked away. "Ooo yay noww youuu and mee can bee alonee" Austin said smiling at me. "Austin, why did you do this?" I asked smelling Austin who reeked of alcohol. "Haa now that's a funny story, actually no it's pretty sad actually" Austin said looking down at the ground. "It's ok you can tell me" I said. "Oh okie! You know you look a lot like her, yeah. Well you see I met the love of my life and all but she broke up with me yesterday! She was, nahh she is the love of my life! And you know what alsoo sucks? I was going to ask herr to prom last night. But nope! She still wants to be friends, ugh yeahh right! So I went to the bar and tried to wash all the pain away. Didn't work though" Austin said his head low and tears were in his eyes. I was now crying too, I did this! Wait no Cassidy did this. I hugged Austin and whispered comforting words into his ear. "I'm going to take him home but I'll call you later ok?" Dez asked me. "Ok sure" I said. I watched as Dez carried now passed out Austin away. I went home and got a text from Trish. It looks like I'm going prom dress shopping great. And we were all going as a group, Dez, Trish, Austin and I. Greatttt. I'll get to watch him dance with Cassidy. Super! Little did Ally know that this was Trish and Dez's plan to re united them.

***Thursday Afternoon***

I had told Trish and Dez the whole reason why I ended things with Austin. I made them swear that they wouldn't tell Austin. They were both furious, Trish even said she'd fight Cassidy, I told her she couldn't or else she would make Austin be dropped by Jimmy's label. Austin and I were I guess good as two exes could be. I went over to his house on Wednesday and we wrote a song, although I had to ignore those sparks that never went away. "So are you guys excited from prom! It's tomorrow!" Trish said. We all laughed at her and said "yes, now are you two ladies going to tell us the color of your dresses? So we can somewhat match?" Austin asked us. "Nope! It's a secret!" I said zipping my lips. "What! That's no fair!" Austin whined. I laughed at this and said "just wear a tux and you'll be fine" I said. Austin smiled at me and I smiled back then I saw Cassidy glare at me and I glared straight back. "Wow! It's already seven! Well Ally and I have a pedicure appointment so we'll see you two tomorrow!" Trish said giving Dez a kiss and Austin and I just awkwardly waved goodbye. "You two just need to kiss and makeup already" Trish said. I laughed and said "yeah I wish but a girl can dream" I said disappointed.

Austin's P.O.V

I was walking home with Dez smiling about the fact of Ally in a dress. "Dude, I'm gonna have to tell you something ok? Ally will be soo mad if she finds out that I told you so you're gonna have to keep a low radar about this ok?" Dez asked me as we walked up to my room. "Um alright?" I said nervous. "Ok so you know how Ally said she was breaking up with you cause it was for you're own good right? Well here's why" Dez said. Then he explained everything, what Cassidy did and why Ally had to do it. How Ally wasn't doing it because she wanted to but because she thought she needed to. "Wait so this was all Cassidy?" I asked a bit shocked. "Yup, now I know you're both going crazy without each other so you need to get her back" Dez said. I nodded pacing around then I got it, "I know! I'll sing her a song! I'm already performing at prom so I'll just do two songs instead of one!" I said sitting down at my desk. "Um no offense bud but you can't write songs. Remember last time you tired? It was about Pioneer rangers" Dez said. I laughed at the memory of that, what can I say I was in the eighth grade! "But I have a great idea for this one!" I said as I began to write down some lyrics. "Alright well I'm gonna head home but I'll see you tomorrow alright?" Dez said. "See you man, thanks for telling me by the way" I said. "That's what best friends are for" Dez said. Ladies and gentlemen the worlds greatest best friend. "See you tomorrow" I said walking Dez out. I went back up to my room and began to write down my song for Ally. I was going to get my girl back.

**So ta-da! Austin now knows! So yay! He's gonna get Ally back! Prom's next so we'll see what happens! The song Austin's gonna is from the Austin and Ally soundtrack so in your reviews say which one you want him to sing! It's up to you guys! Please say which cause if you don't then I'll have to pick...not as fun! Thanks for reading! Please go review! Have a great weekend! **


	21. Chapter 21- Prom

**I am sooo sorry for not updating! I was on a plane and then I had to get back, unpack and I had a crazy day yesterday but I'm back! So thank you guys so much for the reviews! I'm sorry I made people cry! I didn't mean too! I hope you like this chapter! Trust me it's a whole lot happier! Anyway I'll explain my song choices at the end! Happy reading! **

Austin's P.O.V

I stayed up all night perfecting my song for Ally, yes I had plenty of inspiration but writing a song isn't easy! Ally just makes it look easy. Oh I can't wait. Dez made me keep it at a low about the whole me knowing about Cassidy. And speaking about Cassidy, really she scooped that low! It's crazy! I just ugh! No wonder Ally was always being all jumpy around her. But there was no way I was going home after prom without my Ally. I was driving to school with Dez, we were going to go pick up Ally and Trish. "So don't forget you can not, and I repeat CAN NOT! Tell Ally that I told you ok?" Dez asked me as we pulled up to Trish's house. Yes Ally was still staying there which is killing me inside. "Hey guys!" Ally said as her and Trish got in the back seat. "You guys psyched for prom? Cause this dude is!" Dez said. You see Dez is getting a very well, interesting tux. He is very excited about it obviously. "Yeah I think it will be one no one will ever forget" I said. "That's for sure! I mean come on senior prom! I can't wait!" Ally said, I was looking through the rear view mirror when our eyes locked. Trish then coughed and we both looked away with pink checks. We got to school and went our separate ways, school went by pretty fast. People kept telling me they wanted me as prom king, but I don't. I'll be causing enough of a scene tonight as it is. The day had finally ended and Cassidy told me how excited she was that she'll be able to dance with me. As if! Even if we are queen and king if I could I would behead her. I got in the car and waited for Dez we were going to go get our tuxes that we rented. Well that I rented. Dez's parents are crazy rich so he bought his. We arrived at home at three and then we went to the flower shop to get the girls corsages. I was getting one for Ally, it was blue. That was the only thing she told me about her dress. I just couldn't wait. I was going to perform my first song right before they announce prom king and queen. Then I will sing my song for Ally after they've announced it. It was now five-thirty. We were all going to the melody dinner before hand. "You ready?" Dez asked me walking out. I was just, well shocked. His tux was red, but the shirt under had a car with a mustache and to top it off black suspenders. Along with shoe that looked like tap-dance shoes? (Sorry if those have a name, I just don't know what it it). "Wow man, let's just hope you and Trish match" I said chuckling. "Oh I already know the dress she's wearing" Dez said as we got in the car. "Wait what! Ally wouldn't tell me!" I whined like a five year old. "Yeah well that's cause she wanted to, and I quote 'I want blow him away' that's what Ally said" Dez said. I smiled, "well whatever Ally does blows me away, but she is always there to keep me on the ground" I said smiling. "Ah you're so in love with her" Dez said as we pulled up to Trish's house. "Yes, yes I am" I said.

I rung the doorbell. We heard Trish yell "one minute!" So we waited not wanting to rush her. Cause that girl can be really scary! Then Trish opened the door, she was wearing a strapless dress, with a red flowing bottom then a sweetheart top with jewels covering it. (A-Line/Princess Sweetheart Floor-Length Tulle Charmeuse) Her make up was light with a blue eye shadow and black mascara. Along with red-lipstick. "Stop staring dofus and give me my flowers" Trish said blushing. Dez snapped out of his trace and gave her, her corsage. Then Ally came down the stairs. My jaw dropped completely. Her dress was also strapless with a sweetheart cutting. It looked like it was silk wrapped around each other. At the top her dress was a light blue and then by the bottom it turned into an aqua blue. On her right leg it was cut until about three-fourths of her tigh. (Angelina Jolie inspired strapless chiffon dres)So when she walked it showed off her amazing legs. Her was also light, she had on dark brown eye shadow and eyeliner. Her lips were also red, man do I love girls who can rock red lips and Ally is definitely one of those girls. By the end of the night my lips will reunite with hers. I think she caught me staring, but yet again so was she. I cleared my throat, "here I bought this for you" I said giving her her corsage. "Aw thank you" Ally said while I put it on her arm. Trish's mom wanted a few photos, we had a serious one, one silly one, and one with Trish and I and Ally and Dez we were all giving each other weird looks. Like this isn't right. Then the final one was with Ally and I, and Trish and Dez. "Have fun kids!" Trish's mom yelled. We waved goodbye and headed to our prom. "Wow guys we are graduating next week" Ally said a bit sad. "Hey we've still got another full week together! And come on! It's prom!" Trish said. We all laughed at this and drove down to where our prom was being held. We walked in and it was an under the sea theme. Perfect Ally and I matched the theme perfectly. As for Trish and Dez well they just didn't care what others thought. It was about five minutes before my performance I was standing with Ally while drinking some punch. "You ready superstar?" Ally asked me smiling. "Of course I am! I'm Austin Moon" I said cokcily. "Yes Austin Moon with the ego the size of the United States" Ally said rolling her eyes. "Offense taken Dawson!" I said placing my hand over my heart. "Oh you poor baby" Ally said hitting my arm playfully. We laughed and then stopped, I glanced into her eyes. I should of pulled away since I was on next but I couldn't. Her eyes were like a trap was I was there I was stuck forever. Ally was looking at me too, no leaning in. But just looking at each other, I could see in her eyes the love that was there when we were dating, regret and some worry. I wonder what she saw in mine. Then we were interrupted by Dez, "oh Austin! Wait sorry! I was just saying that you're on now" Dez said. I nodded, I began to walk away when Ally grabbed my arm and said "break a leg Moon" I smiled and walked onto stage. "Hey everyone! How's your evening going so far?" I asked. The crowd yelled 'amazing!' Then one person yelled terrible and I felt bad for them. "Well anyway I want to make your night even better! So first off I am going to sing a song my song writer Ally Dawson wrote! It's called Timeless I hope you like it!" I said before I began to sing.

_Every day day day_

_I fall for you a little more_

_And every night night night_

_I dream of you so beautiful_

_(Ye-ey)_

_Every time we laugh_

_I see the sparks fly_

_And every time you blush_

_I feel those butterflies_

_And baby how we feel_

_Will always be in style_

_Forever and ever…_

_This love is never gonna fade_

_We are timeless_

_We are timeless_

_My heart will never ever change_

_We are timeless_

_We are timeless_

_And we're gonna last_

_Our love will always feel this way_

_We are timeless…_

_We are timeless…_

_Ye-e-e-ah_

_We are timeless_

_We can talk, talk, talk_

_For hours and there's more to say, eh, eh_

_And don't you know, oh, oh_

_That you and me fit perfectly, eh, eh, oh yeah_

_'Cause every time you smile you light the world up_

_No matter what you do I can't get enough_

_And baby how I feel will always be in style_

_Forever and ever_

_This love is never gonna fade_

_We are timeless..._

_We are timeless..._

_My heart will never ever change_

_We are timeless..._

_We are timeless..._

_And we're gonna last_

_Our love will always feel this way_

_We are timeless_

_Like the stars are in the sky_

_My love for you will always shine_

_It's you and me eternally_

_And there's no way to stop us_

_'Cause we're timeless_

_We're timeless_

_(This love)_

_This love is never gonna fade_

_We are timeless..._

_We are timeless..._

_My heart will never ever change_

_We are timeless..._

_We are timeless..._

_And we're gonna last_

_Our love will always feel this way_

_We are timeless..._

_We are timeless..._ **(Timeless Ross Lynch)**

I sang out, but the entire time I was singing I was looking at Ally. Who was smiling and staring right back at me. So that's always a good thing right? The crowd appalled me. I put my guitar away and stayed on stage as one of our teachers came on stage. "Alright settled down now! Here are your nominees for prom king. Austin Moon, Jake Edwards, Henry Young! And for the ladies we have Laura Lynch, Olivia Pearson, and Cassidy Johnson! Please give a round of applause for our nominees! Now there can only be one winner so for this years Prom king is, Austin Moon!" Our teacher said. I smiled slightly, everyone cheered. Ally gave me a thumbs up and smiled. I put no my crown and smiled. "And you're queen is, Cassidy Johnson!" Our teacher said. No. God no. Please no. Cassidy put on her crown and looped her arm around mine. "Now for the first dance" Our teacher said. '

Some please just shoot me now.

I then got an idea. I lead Cassidy onto the floor. "I've been looking forward to this since forever" Cassidy said. I rolled my eyes and said "well I haven't". Cassidy looked shocked then I stuck my hands out as far as they could go. Then I took my index fingers and lightly placed them on her hips. "Austin!" Cassidy hissed at me. "What is this not the dance you were hoping for?" I said innocently. Yeah no one blackmails my girlfriend and gets away with it. People were beginning to laugh. And I saw Ally out of the corner of my eye laughing. Cassidy and I danced like this for the three minutes that we had to. I was keeping my distance while she was trying to get closer. Then the song finally ended. THANK GOD! "Well since this is done, please excuse me Cassidy" I said. I heard Cassidy pout and I walked back onto the stage. People stopped what they were doing and looked at me, and especially Ally. Well here goes nothing I thought ot myself.

Ally's P.O.V

What is Austin doing? I only gave him one song! One! "Hey guys! So I decided I would treat you guys all to, two songs tonight!" Austin said. Everyone cheered but I was just confused. "Ok now before I sing, this song has a bit of a story to it. You see I have just ended a relationship with the love of my life and this is me trying to win yo back Ally" Austin said looking at me. I gasped. "And I also wrote it! So um yeah here it goes" Austin said.

_Sometimes love's a scary place_

_It's like standing in the dark_

_Flying through the universe_

_Trying to fix your broken heart_

_It's okay to let it go_

_You don't have to be so brave_

_Take a chance if someone else_

_Is gonna sweep in and save the day_

_You don't have to face your fears alone_

_'Cause whenever you're in trouble_

_I'll know_

_Let me be your superhero_

_There isn't a place I won't go_

_Whenever you need me by your side_

_I'll be there, be there_

_Never be afraid if you fall_

_I'll carry you away from it all_

_Let me be your superhero_

_Let me be your superhero_

_Take off your mask, put down your guard_

_Don't need a symbol on your chest_

_It's all right for once to play_

_The damsel in distress_

_You're gonna use up all your strength_

_Trying to be so strong_

_Don't have to shoulder all the weight_

_Together we can take it on_

_You don't have to face your fears alone (You're not alone, baby)_

_'Cause whenever you're in trouble_

_I'll know, oh_

_Let me be your superhero_

_There isn't a place I won't go_

_Whenever you need me by your side_

_I'll be there, be there_

_Never be afraid if you fall_

_I'll carry you away from it all_

_Let me be your superhero_

_Let me be your superhero_

_Woah woah oooh_

_Woah woah oooh_

_Let me be your superhero_

_Woah woah oooh, yeah yeah_

_Woah woah oooh_

_Sometimes love's a scary place_

_It's like standing in the dark_

_Flying through the universe_

_Trying to fix your broken heart_

_Yeah_

_Let me be your superhero_

_There isn't a place I won't go (I won't go)_

_Whenever you need me by your side_

_I'll be there, be there_

_Never be afraid if you fall_

_I'll carry you away from it all (I'll pick you up, baby)_

_Let me be your superhero_

_Let me be your superhero_

_(Woah woah oooh)_

_Yeah, I can be your superhero_

_You know I will, baby_

_Woah woah woah oh oh_

_Let me be your superhero_ **(Superhero Ross Lynch)**

I was now on the bridge of tears. Of happiness and of fear. One this is by far the sweetest thing a guy has ever done to me. Austin knows if he wants to win my heart go with what I love most, music. But also fear. Cassidy. God damnit Cassidy! Austin walked off the stage and over to me. I didn't know what to do, so I did what I did best. I ran. I ran outside and gasped for air. "Ally!" I heard Austin call after me. He ran over to me. "Austin-" I said, tears were now rolling down my checks. "Why are you crying?" Austin asked me his hand brushing off some of my tears. "Because that was the sweetest thing any person has ever done to me! I don't even deserve you" I said looking down at the ground which became very interesting to me. "Ally don't you dare say anything like that again. You are the most amazing girl I have ever met. You're so kind to everyone, you treat every stranger like they're one of your friends, you're smartness you could pretty much be accepted into any college out there. So you're my little dork. You're smile and the way you laugh lights up a room and makes everyone in it happy. You are my once in a lifetime. What we have, you'll never find with anyone else I can promise you this so please Ally. Please let me back in." Austin said looking into my eyes. My heart is now one hot puddle at the bottom of my rib cage. "Austin I want to so badly you have no idea but-" I began. "I know. I know about Cassidy and even if I do get dropped from the label! There are plenty of other people! You know I would risk everything just to have you" Austin said, now our foreheads were touching. I couldn't take it anymore. I moved my arm up onto his neck and pulled his lips down onto mine. Man did I miss his soft perfect lips against mine. I swear everytime I kiss him it's as if it's for the first time. Our lips were moving together perfectly, our lips trying to get as much as we could of each other. I was breathing out of my nose, and as soon I ran out of air I moved my lips down to his neck. Licking and tasting his flesh. I heard Austin groan before pulling my up to his lips again. Austin's tongue entered my mouth and I let out a small moan as he licked my mouth. We pulled away panting, still close to each other but smiling like fools. "I missed your lips so much, and you" Austin said causing me to laugh. "Should we get out of here?" I asked smiling. Austin's eyes widened but said "yes" I smiled and whispered into his ear "I have the key's to my house, so no one will be home we can go there, no one will bother us" I said. I felt Austin shiver. We were about to go back in and get Trish and Dez to tell them that we were heading out when they came out. Lips not leaving each other, well that is until they saw us. "Oh hey! We're getting a taxi! There's a hotel not too far away from here! We're gonna stay the night alright?" Trish said. "Ok! But you two crazy kids don't have too much fun" Austin yelled at them. "Same to you! Nite!" Dez said as Trish and him got in the taxi. "Shall we go?" Austin said pulling me close to him. "Yes-" I began but then I saw Cassidy walking out with Dallas. "Ok second I need to do something" I said, Austin nodded and followed me. I walked up to Cassidy who said "Ally what are you-" Cassidy began but I cut her off by slapping her across the check. Hard.

"I win, bitch" I said before walking away with Austin. "I can't believe you did that! But she totally deserved it" Austin said as we got into the car. "I know! And my hand actually hurt a little" I said. "Oh no! Are you ok? I can go back and get some ice or-" Austin began but I cut him off. "I was just kidding you silly boy" I said as we began to drive home. "Oh right I totally knew that, totally! And way to use your vocabulary at the end, I love it when you swear. It makes all the more sexy" Austin said nibbling at my ear (we had a red light) before driving again. "Ah well I'm glad I make you happy" I said entwining his loose hand with my fingers. "Yes you will, and you're finally mine again" Austin said. And with that we drove back to my house the leading to a night that we would both remember.

**So yeah! Yay! I choose Timeless for the song he would sing to everyone because it applies to all couples but also has meaning to Austin and Ally's relationship. Then I chose superhero because with all the drama Ally's had in the story I think it fit the best showing that Austin will help her and such anywho I suck at explain things I'm sorry! And so yeah yay! Austin and Ally are back together! We all know what they're gonna do next, I wasn't going to write it unless you guys wanted me to? But also Ally won and so it's all happy! No more drama! I think this story only has about three or so more chapters to it! Next up is graduation night! So I will update ASAP! Also so sorry if there are errors! I'm super tired and didn't have time to read it over! Please review! Pretty please! Happy Tuesday! **


	22. Chapter 22-Graduation

**Soooo sorry I didn't update in a while! I've been very busy! Thank you soo much for the reviews! So here it is! Just a heads up the next chapter will be the last, so this has been so much fun to do thank you so much for reading! I have a few notes at the end so please read those when you're done with this chapter! And please review! **

Ally's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and felt another warm body pressed up against mine. I turned my head and saw Austin's face, he was still fast asleep. I took my fingers are used them to outlines the figures of his face. His forehead, nose, cheeks, and finally lips. Then Austin shook and I quickly taking my fingers away blushing. I looked over at the clock it was only eight-thirty. I should probably get up now, but I was so comfy. A few minutes wouldn't kill me. So I sat there enjoying Austin's presences and being in his protective arms. I smiled at the memories from last night.

_Flashback_

_"Are you sure you're dad would be ok with this?" Austin asked me. I rolled my eyes and said "yes, he wants me to check up on the plants anyway so staying here for one night won't kill anyone" I said as I grabbed my keys from my purse. I unlocked the door and opened it, I lead Austin in. I turned my back to lock the door behind us, once I turned back to face Austin I found him looking around at the old photographs. "Man, I forgot how long it's been since I've last been in this house" Austin said looking at a photo of us when we were seven. It was on Easter. I was wearing a spring dress while Austin had on a small tux. He was hugging me tightly while I was laughing at him. Then Austin took one of our prom photos and slid it next to the photo. It was the same poses, Austin was hugging me while smiling while I was laughing. We haven't changed. "Yeah well this house has missed you, and I have too" I said placing my hands on his shoulders. Austin turned around to face me. "Well I'm glad that we connected again" Austin said. Austin then pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, never ever wanting to let go. I just wanted to be with Austin, have him holding onto me and we could watch our lives go by together, without being apart. "You know people you used to refer to us as soulmates?" I said into Austin's shoulder. "What? No way! People told me that too!" Austin said pulling away shocked. I laughed at him and looked up into his big brown eyes. "Well I'm glad people said it, cause I know believe it's true" I said. Then I leaned up and connected my lips with his soft warm ones. Austin's reaction was almost instant, his arms wrapped around my hips pulling me closer to him. Our lips moved together perfectly. I felt Austin bite my lip causing a moan to come out of my mouth, and with that his tongue entered my mouth. We had to break apart for stupid oxegen. Both of us having smiles on our faces, I had missed him and his lips so much. I then brought my lips back to his, Austin backed me up against the wall. I then jumped up and wrapped my legs around his torso while he placed his hands on my ass holding onto me. I began to kiss up and down his neck, "mhh god Ally. You know if we don't stop now then I won't be able to stop myself" Austin said as he carried me up the stairs. "I know that's the whole point" I said as seductively as I could. I guess it worked cause another moan escaped Austin's lips as my lips connected to his. We had approached my bedroom door. Austin pulled away and said "Ally honestly tell me if are you sure? I respect you too much to hurt you" I smiled at his sweetness. "Yes, I'm sure" I said. And with that we entered my room with me as I kicked it shut behind us._

_Flashback over_

I was still smiling. I can't believe this will be my last week in Miami. I sighed and quietly got out of Austin's warm grip. I put on the shirt Austin was wearing last night. I walked downstairs, well more like limped. Once I got to the kitchen I pulled out the ingredients for pancakes. I knew that it won't be long before Austin will come down. It's crazy how much that boy loves pancakes. I had washed out some fresh strawberries and cut them up. I was on the final round of pancakes when Austin came running down the stairs like a little kid on christmas morning. "Oh thank god" Austin said putting a hand over his chest. "What?" I said raising my eyebrow. "I thought you left, I mean I don't know how that would all work but still" Austin said. I rolled my eyes at him, "oh you silly boy. I wouldn't just leave you like a one night stand. And even if I tried, you would just chase after me" I said. Austin smiled at me and sat down at the table. "You made pancakes! Thank you so much! I love you sooo much!" Austin said as I handed him his first stack and began to eat it. I laughed and said "looks like someone is a bit hungry" I said as I got my own, smaller stack. "What can I say I'm a growing boy!" Austin said as he got up to get some more. What!? That was like a minute I swear. "Or maybe someone is getting fat" I said smiling. Then I felt someones breathing on my neck, "well that's not what a certain someone was saying last night" Austin said before grabbing some fruit. I looked down and blushed. "Oh there's my shirt!" Austin said pointing at me. Then gesturing to his shirtless chest. Not that I was complaining. "Yeah, well I didn't really want to get my prom dress messy, and all my cloths are either at your house or Trish's. But I can give it back" I began to rambled before Austin cut me off. "It's fine Ally! I like it better on you anyway" Austin said smiling at me. We talked for a bit and then cleaned up. Which ended in us both getting soaked and having to clean up the kitchen. We ended up staying at my house for most of the day, watching movies and cuddling. Personal favorite. But then we had to drive back to Austin's house. We were going to Dez' house for a barbecue for our final weekend as a whole group. Trish got accepted to a fashion collage in New York so we were still going to see each other. Dez was accepted into a directing collage in California and Austin will be everywhere but we all promised we wouldn't lose contact with each other. Especially since we were all in relationships. "We're here" Austin said as we pulled up to his house. Austin opened my door for me, "aw what a gentleman" I said as I walked out. "What can I say, I was raised well" Austin said. I laughed and we walked back inside. "Hey mom, we're back! We're going to my room" Austin yelled. Austin grabbed my hand and began to pull me upstairs so we wouldn't have to see his parents. Too late. "Oh wait! I want to say hello!" Mimi yelled. We stopped and turned around to see Mimi. Don't get me wrong I love Mimi like a second mother but I know she was hot on our trail when it came to Austin and my relationship. "So where were you guys last night?" Mimi asked us. "Uh-we're we at Trish's house" I said and at the same time Austin said "Dez's house" "Wait what?" Mimi asked. I shot a look over at Austin. "Mom we were at Dez's house with Trish. We spend so much time at both house's we just get them mixed up" Austin said nervously. "Oh I see, well I also see you guys are back together" Mimi said smiling. Was it that noticeable? Then I looked down and saw I was still holding onto Austin's hand. "Oh yup! Well we've got to get ready for tonight so" Austin began but Mimi cut him off. "So what did you guys do after prom at Dez's house?" "We were erm, writing a song" I said and Austin said "caring to his gingerbread family" I shot Austin another glare who gulped. "Oh so you were writing a song while caring to his gingerbread family? Seems realistic" Mimi said. "Wait really?" I blurted out. I guess she isn't as smart as we thought she was. "Yeah! Well you two should get ready! You're due back at Dez's house in only an hour. Wait Austin honey? Can I talk to you?" Mimi asked. "Sure, I'll be right up" Austin said giving me a quick kiss before I went upstairs, but I stopped once I was at the top. "So songwriting while caring for a gingerbread family? Oh honey if you're gonna lie, at least do it right" Mimi said. I giggled and heard Austin groan, "mom!" Austin said. I guess she is smart, I walked into my room to pick out an outfit for tonight.

Austin's P.O.V

I was waiting down by the stairs. I looked at a photo of me and Dez at our eighth grade graduation. And on Friday we're going to be done. I can't believe it. "You ready?" Ally asked me. I smiled at the beautiful girl, no woman in front of me. She was wearing a pair of black shorts with black cowboy boots and a black tank top with a long yellow sweater. "Of course I am" I said smiling and Ally just rolled her eyes at me, but laughed along. We got to Dez's house, Trish was already there. The back yard was full of lights and it smelled amazing. There were photos of us everywhere. "Wow guys, this is" I began and Ally said "amazing" I smiled. "Yeah. I just can't believe we're going to be thrown to different places of the country in less than a week" Trish sighed. "Hey now, you've got Dez for the entire summer! And we'll video chat!" Ally said. Trish sighed but smiled. We all got seated and Trish made a toast "here is to the memories that we've made, crazy girls, break up and make ups. To the music and song writing, the arguments and laughter, and to you guys. Making this senior year one I could never forget." Trish said. We all smiled and said cheers. That entire night we talked and relieved all the memories we had made this past year. Once we got home it was late and we had school. So I headed to bed quickly as did Ally.

The week went by pretty fast for us. Ally and I were busy writing songs for my tour and album, which was going to released the day after Ally leaves. Ally was stressing over finals, even though we didn't have to take that many. Then before I knew it. It was graduation day. The day went by pretty fast, I'm pretty sure I signed everyone's yearbook. People did final day pranks, while others were walking around like they owned the place. "I can't believe this is it" Ally whispered to me as our english teacher was finishing her 'goodbye speech' I looked at the clock. Just ten more, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one,

BRING!

I sprung up grabbed my stuff and Ally's hand, "Austin! Slow down!" Ally yelled behind me laughing as we ran past all the cheering students. "Just come with me!" I said. We ran into the music room. "Now you promised me that you would sing for me" I said sitting down. "Austin! Really? I've already sang for you plenty of times!" Ally exclaimed. "Please! I would sing for you, but I've done that so much. I wanted the final room we would be in to be one we both loved. Music" I said. Ally sighed before taking a seat at the piano. "Fine" Ally said before she began to sing.

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go?_

_So why don't we go?_

_Ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ah-ah_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_ **(Somewhere only we know-Keane)**

I began clapping, "Ally! That was amazing!" I said. "Really? I mean I know I still have to fix a few things" Ally said looking down. "No! Keep it just the way it is" I said pulling her into a hug. Once we pulled away Ally said, "come on Mr. Moon. We need to head home so we can go graduate" Ally said bopping my nose. "Don't ever do that again" I said. Ally just laughed and we walked out of the school.

That night

I took a deep breath in, deep breath out. God this isn't helping! I stood behind the curtain, waiting for my name to be called. Then I heard it, "Austin Moon!" I walked out. In my golden robe. **(I'm pretty sure that's there colors)** I smiled. "Congrats" Our principal said as he handed me my diploma. I smiled and looked at the crowd who was cheering for me. Then came Dez, then Trish and then Ally. Ally came and sat by me and I grabbed her hand. "Now please give it up for the class of 2014!" The speakers yelled. With that we all threw our hats up in the air, and I took Ally and dipped her. "We did Austin" Ally said looking up at me. "Yes, yes we did" I said before connecting our lips. We pulled away and smiled. We had walked out and got many 'congrats!' 'I'll miss you' and about a thousand hugs. "Wait I want some photos of you guys!" My mom shouted to Trish, Dez, Ally and I. We all posed, one making a serious face, a silly one and then one with us all hugging. Then I heard a voice that made us all turn around, "aw you've all grown up!"

And that voice was no other than Lester Dawson.

"Dad!" Ally yelled and ran over to him. They hugged and talked for a while, then we headed our separate way until tonight which was all of our graduation parties combined. But also Ally's farewell party. I was in my room as my parent's were setting up the downstairs. I walked into what was Ally's room but only saw that all of her things were put into boxes and suitcases. I sighed. It's just all so soon. I didn't want her to leave, I just wanted her to stay, stay with me forever. But no she's heading off to New York.

"Come down Austin! People are starting to show up!" My mom called me down. I jogged down and saw mostly just family friends. I then saw Trish and Dez talking in the corner. "Hey guys!" I said giving them both a hug. "Hey man! Wow, this is all going to happen so fast" Dez said looking around us. "I know, and I'm going to miss you guys all so much. I don't know what I'm going to do not having anyone to yell at" Trish said smiling. We had a group hug then Ally walked in. She ran over to us and pushed all into another group hug. "Whoah, nice to see you too but why the long face?" I asked, I noticed Ally looked a tad bit sadder I guess? "I just found out that I'm leaving tomorrow morning, my flights at noon, instead of nine. So we'll all have a bit of time, but it's still not enough" Ally said. "Aw come here girl" Trish said hugging her before I could. Ally and I tried to talk to each other but every chance we got we were snatched away by someone else. I would get congratulated on my tour while she would get congratulated on getting into M.U.N.Y. Then it was midnight and man how many people were here! Like a hundred? And only like two had left! I saw Ally getting some water, I ran over to her and grabbed her hand and dragged her into her old room and shut the door. "Austin?" Ally said. I then grabbed her and hugged her. Maybe a bit too hard but I just didn't want to let go. "I wish you didn't have to go" I said into her hair. "I know, I wish I could just stay here with you. Wait I could!" Ally said. I pulled away and shook my head, "no no no! As much as I would love that. You can't do that!, it's your dream. You've work so hard to get it, you can't let it just slip away" I said. Ally sighed and said "I know, but I wish I could have you and my dream" "I know, but hey we've got tonight" I said. Ally smiled up at me. "I remember when I first came to your house" Ally said sitting on the bed, I soon joined her. "I do too" I said smiling at the memory. "You were all sweaty and gross" Ally said. "What! I thought I was gone before you saw anything!" I said. "No, I only saw a glimpse of you, but you were still cute to me" Ally said. "Oh thank god, trust me if I knew you were coming, I would of been better prepared" I said. "Oh my god it's been a long day!" Ally said with a yawn. "Can you please stay the night? Just sleeping, I just" I began struggling to find words. Wow I've turned into a girl. "That's what I was thinking, we'll have to be spending enough nights away from each other" Ally said climbing into the bed. I took off my shirt and turned off the lights, "goodnight Ally. I love you" I said as I crawled into the bed with Ally. I wrapped my arm around her waist as she rested her head on my chest. "I love you too Austin" Ally said. We soon dozed off into a deep sleep. But not wanting to wake the next morning because tomorrow brought the thing they both dreaded the most.

Goodbyes.

**So there you have it! So I'm guessing you guys have noticed I changed the name of this story but one of the reviews gave me the idea for it! Thank you! Also! Guys. The spoilers. I don't know if you've seen them but if you haven't don't look at them! I haven't yet! But the directors aren't very happy campers about all of this and I think that it's great and all that people are getting to see them but they shouldn't be spoiling the whole season for everyone. :( Anyway on a happier note I hope you guys liked this one! So tomorrows farewell! Or is it? WHO KNOWS! But I will update as soon as I can! I don't have school on friday so I will update by then! Please review! Happy Tuesday! **


	23. Chapter 23- Goodbyes bring surprises

**Hey guys! So this is it! The final chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! I've loved writing for you guys! Enjoy reading! Happy Easter! **

Austin's P.O.V

I woke up and felt my arm wrapped around something soft. Ah, Ally. I smiled and said, "good morning beautiful" except no one responded. I opened my eyes and saw I was holding a pillow. "Ally!" I said jumping out of the bed. NO! Did I over sleep? No! I couldn't of missed her! I ran down the stairs and saw my mom reading a magazine. "Mom! Did I miss her!" I said nervously. "No not at all sweetie! Ally left about two hours ago, she didn't want to wake you. She needed to go home and finish packing. But you should head out to go see her, she'll be headed to the airport very soon" my mom said. "Ok, I'll be back sometime" I said before running out the door. I got in my car and looked at the clock. Shit! It was already eleven! Why didn't my mom wake me? I drove to Ally's house and saw a crowd of people saying goodbye to her. I parked and saw Ally. She already had tears rolling down her checks but she looked like she was looking for someone. Ally was saying goodbye to Dez's parents when I wrapped my arms around my waist and I felt Ally tense up but then relax. "I'll miss you guys too!" Ally said before they left. As soon as they left Ally turned around and smashed her lips into mine. It wasn't a kiss that was forced or sexual, just full of passion. As soon as we pulled away I smiled and Ally pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Ally I'm struggling to breath" I choked out. Ally quickly pulled away and said "sorry!" I then pulled her back into a hug. "No it's ok. I like your hugs" I said. **(Anyone remember this from the first chapter?)** "I thought you weren't going to come" Ally said into my shoulder. I chuckled lightly and said "I wouldn't miss this for the world" I said. I stayed by Ally's side, both of were holding onto each other at all times. Hating the we would soon have to let go of each other soon. "Ally sweetie it's time for you to go" Lester said. Right before we left, Ally, Trish, Dez and I had a final group hug. "I'll text you once I get there" Ally said to Trish. "I'll be waiting" Trish said with tears. Lester said I was allowed to come with them so I did. The whole car ride was quite, just listening to the smooth music of the radio. "We're here guys, I'll go check your bags honey" Lester said. We walked into the busy airport. I looked and saw people walking by in a rush. I just wish I could stop time and stay with Ally forever. "Here let's go over here, it's not that crowded" Ally said as we walked over to some chairs. "Well I have a few things I want to give you" I said nervously as I grabbed a few things out of my bag. "Austin you didn't have to" Ally said looking at me. "I know, but I wanted to. I hope you won't forget about me and let some other blonde boy win your heart. But this is for just incase" I said. Ally laughed and said "that's silly. I wouldn't ever forget about the most important thing to me" Ally said. I smiled and then pulled out a collage that Trish, Dez and I put together. It was like a timeline. It had photos of all of us with Ally when we were younger. Then as we grew older there were more and more of her and Trish and less and less of ones with Dez and I. There was one photo from Christmas that Dez took of Ally and I looking at each other. Then the one next to it was of us both looking away while blushing. The next was one my mom took, it was when Ally came over for dinner, it was Ally and I laughing. The next was from us all at the pool. There were others were of us throughout the school year. Some of us songwriting and others of all of us in the hallways. There was another of Trish hitting Dez on the head. Then there was one of all of us hugging, and our silly photo for prom. Then finally there was one of Ally kissing next to the fire. Trish took that while we were at Dez's house last weekend. I then had written in gold under the photo. This is a few moments that I hope you will never forget, just like how I'll never forget you. Because our love is timeless. I'm so proud of you and you've made it so far. I love you so much and I can't wait to hear all about your fantastic time at MUNY. Love, Austin. Then attached to the board was a small heart necklace, that said "there's no way I could make it without you" .  
"Austin, this is just. I can't even find words" Ally said looking up at me crying. "Hey it will be just fine" I said. "Oh wait! I got you something too" Ally said. Now this surprised me. Then Ally pulled out of her bag a long chain necklace with a whistle on it. "I remember you pointed it out while we were on spring break and so I got it for you. I couldn't find a good time to give it to you, but I figured now is better than ever. I told them to write your name on it, but I the lady asked me who I was buying it for, I said it was you and she wrote my name. I mean I know it would've been-" Ally began to ramble, but I cut her off. "Ally I love it. I'll never take it off" I said and pulled her into another hug. "Sorry kids but sweetie you need to go into security now. And we aren't allowed to follow you so this is it" Lester said. Ally pulled away from me and I stepped to the side to let her and her dad say goodbye. Then Ally walked back to me. "I'm going to miss you so god damn much" Ally said in tears. "I am too" I managed to choke out. I usually don't ever cry, but right now I was fighting off tears. I then gave Ally a long kiss. A thousand different emotions were put into this one kiss. Once we pulled away I said. "Call me once you get there ok?" Ally nodded and covered her eyes. "Am I that horrible to look at?" I said trying to lighten the mood even though it was already pretty low. Ally laughed and said "no not at all. I just can't look at you or else I'll want to stay and I know I can't do that" Ally said. I looked at our hands that were still locked together, sigh and let go of her hand. "I'll see you soon Alls" I said. Ally removed her hands from her eyes. To show her watery eyes and said "I'll see you soon Moon" and with that Ally walked away. I felt Lester's hand on my shoulder. "I know, I want to chase after her to. But we've got to let her go" Lester said. "I know, it's just hard" I said. "I know, trust me. I'm going to go get the car, but I'll text you when I'm out front" Lester said. "Thanks" I said. I watched Ally standing in security. I knew she knew I was still there but she looked at the poster I gave her and put put her necklace on. Once she was in the security machine she put her hands up and her eyes locked with me. I stuck my tongue out at her and Ally laughed. And then with that Ally walked away. I then let a few tears roll down my cheeks. It's only been ten minutes without her, but that's just the beginning. I have no idea when I'll see her next, and that one thought scared the hell out of me.

Ally's P.O.V

Once I got to New York I called Austin and we talked briefly but I needed to unpack so I had to hang up on him. I haven't had met my roommate yet, they said she would be here in a month. I put the poster Austin gave me right next to my bed so I could always look at it. I don't think it's even healthy how much I miss Austin. When I checked in I thought the guy was Austin, when I was walking in the hall I saw a guy turning the hall. You'll never guess who I thought that was Austin! And to make things worse I ran up to him and hugged him! Way to make a great first impression Dawson. I called Trish and she told me Austin's been crashing with Dez and so has she. Her family's been driving her crazy. It's been three days already and I know I should be happy that I'm finally in college. I mean I've been wanting to go to college since forever! But now I just wish a certain blonde was with me, that's all. Nothing else besides him. But the universe obviously didn't want it to be that way. I was on Twitter and I saw something on the trending page that caught my eye. #MarryMeMoon. Um excuse me!? I clicked and saw over a thousand pictures of girls with photos of Austin. MY Austin! Wow, I'm turning into one of those girls aren't I? And his tour started today! I forgot to call! I looked at the clock, crap! It's already seven. I quickly dialed Austin's number.

(**Ally-Bold**, _Austin-Italics_)

**Hey Austin! Sorry I forgot to call you!**

_Its fine Alls! You've been busy I know._

**I know but I should still have to call my own boyfriend. **

_Ah I still love the sound of that._

**Well it's not going to change anytime soon mister so get used to it!**

_I'll keep that in mind, I miss you a lot Ally. I hugged my dance instructor today cause I thought he was you. It lead to a pretty awkward explanation._

**No way! That happened to me! I accidentally hugged this one guy thinking it was you!**

_I don't know if I should be happy or worried. He didn't hit on you or anything right?_

**Haha no of course not! I should be the one worried! I saw on twitter! Marry me Moon, I see?**

_Well the only girl I would place a ring on is you so you shouldn't worry._

**Aw well I'm glad you can't see me right now cause I'm blushing like crazy. **

_But I love it when you blush! Dang it! This is making me miss you eve more._

**I know, I know. Wait shouldn't you're concert start soon?**

_Yeah but I wanted to hear your reaction to something. _

**Wait what?**

_I got you a little something it should be at your door right,_ (knock) _now!_

**Ok hold on stay on the line.**

I placed my hand on my phone and walked to the door. I opened it and dropped my phone. There before me stood the one and only,

Austin Moon.

"Surprise" Austin said with a grin. Tears were coming into my eyes. "Wait what! How? You're tour! You're here!" I said as I stood frozen, shocked. "Here let's sit down, if you can" Austin said joking. I smiled but began to slowly walk towards my bed. "My mom told me I should try to apply to MUNY since you were going there and just in case my tour drops. So I did and I got in. I explained to them my situation and they told me that I could come for the spring semester, I was going to surprise you. I was working with Jimmy yesterday and let's just say I wasn't in the highest of spirits. Jimmy asked me what was wrong and I explained that I was missing you. Then Jimmy told me something that I was not expecting. He told me I shouldn't go on tour." Austin said. "What!? Why!" I said. "I'll tell you if you let me finish. Anyway I asked him that too. He told me that I would still have a tour that Jimmy would put together and I was still signed to me. But he then told me something, that tours are going to come and go and there will be many of them. But going to college? Plus going to college with the love of my life? Now that comes once in a lifetime. I already broke the news yesterday, and my shows weren't all booked and we returned all the money. Also surprisingly fans weren't that mad, they were mostly supportive. Cause remember what I told you? How you can't just let your dreams slip away? Well you Ally Dawson are my dream. And there is no way that I will ever let you out of my grasp again." Austin said. I was crying now. I swear how did I ever deserve a boyfriend like Austin? One who would drop everything he has just to be with me. "God I love you so much" I said pulling Austin into a kiss and hugging him. Once we pulled away I hugged Austin with all my might, just to make sure this wasn't all a dream. "So I take it that you're not mad at me?" Austin said. I laughed and said, "of course not! I am beyond the point of happy" I said. "Good, because I am too" Austin said. And with that we started a new chapter of our lives, together.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

**So this concludes to another ending to yet another story. Thank you guys so so sooo much for reading my story and if you were a person who's been reading it since the beginning or someone who's jump along thank you! Please review for the final chapter that would be amazing! Also if you want to PM me that's great too! Pleas review! And I'm going to be publishing a new story REAL soon! So please keep a look out! And check it out! I might add a chapter once I read it saying I've published it! Here's the summary for ya! (This won't be the exact same as the one I'll use when I publish it)**

**Ally Dawson just left her job and her boyfriend Dallas got a new job in California. So they move there together, Ally doesn't have that much to do so Dallas signs her up for private surf lessons, since Dallas can surf but Ally can't. Ally hates the beach but soon takes a certain liking to it as soon as she meets her teacher. Austin Moon. The two become friends but soon feelings arise between the two, but Ally's with Dallas yet she can't get enough of a certain blonde. **

**Yeah I'll try to improve the summary but there it is! Please check it out! I'll publish it soon! Yet again thank you sooo much for reading Timeless! I love you all! **


End file.
